Sakurabon University
by Nekorini
Summary: Kagome gets accepted into a university that's made of humans, demons, and half demons in the rich area of Tokyo. Little does she know that there are "special" dorms in the university which pairs you up with a mate! Whose that mate? Find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha! But I like SesshyxKagome fanfics :3 enjoy!**_

_**Sakurabon University: Chapter One - University**_

Sakurabon University; composed of half demons, demons, and humans with elite educators and classes. High population at the university are demons, then half demons, and humans coming in third place. It's located in the rich area of Tokyo, Japan under headmaster's command of Inu-Taisho. Letters sent to students were marked with a golden seal on a white envelope, embroidered in silver. The golden seal was to indicate that you were accepted into the university. If you were to receive a brown envelope with a red seal and embroidered in orange, it meant you were rejected. In the shaking hands of this young girl who held an envelope in her hand was...

"Oh my god..." her voice quivered, not sure of how to make out the letter. She couldn't believe her eyes as she gawked at the words or even the color of the envelope. She plopped down onto her bed as her legs gave out to her body's weight. "I feel like...this is so surreal..."

"Kagome? Did you get accepted? Your grandpa and I have been praying for a month now. Come on, let me see," her mother asked, walking into her room.

Big, brown eyes stared up at an older version of them. Her eyes hid excitement as she began to giggle. "Oh mom you won't believe it!" Kagome tossed the envelope to her mother's hand and stood up to stretch.

"Uwah! You made it!" her mom dropped the letter, clasped her hands in her daughter's and squealed. "Ah, we should celebrate! Oh I knew you would do well, I just knew it!" she hugged Kagome tightly, and then left the room to tell her father about it.

Kagome looked up at her ceiling with a satisfied smirk on her face. She studied hard to the bone to get in and now her dream was fulfilled. She knew the university had a low population of humans, but nothing stopped her to getting what she wanted. She looked around her light green colored room and sighed, "...I'll miss this place, but I gotta move on..." she picked up her small, white dog plushie and pulled at its ears. "I'm definitely bringing **you** with **me**," she smiled at the doll, "I'll never leave Fluffy-kun alone."

The large, brown bricked university was placed beside a lake, where students could go and relax if it was a hard day on them. There were many cherry blossom trees surrounding the campuses and students were everywhere, figuring out where they needed to go on their first day. The rumours were among the students that some dorms were "special" and those who ended up in those "special" dorms would end up leading a happy life. Of course Kagome would never believe in silly things like that, so she dismissed it as she looked around the campus for a sign telling her where to go. All of a sudden, a clawed hand appeared in front of her and swiftly took her schedule from her hands.

"Hey!" Kagome frowned as she turned around to meet amber eyes, "I believe that sheet is mine," she put her hands on her waist.

"Ah...Kikyo I didn't know you were into English and History..." the rough voice responded as the figure handed back her sheet.

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone else..." Kagome corrected him.

The guy lowered his eyes to take a better look at her and smirked, "Well whaddya know? I guess I did. You two could be identical twins..." he took off his hat and twitched his ears at the warm breeze that passed through.

Kagome's eyes widened and gasped, "No way! You're a demon?" this was the first time she had seen one after many years. The demons tend to live in the rich area, whereas Kagome was just mediocre and lived in a shrine with her brother, mother, and grandpa.

He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, "Not really a demon...but half," he said, looking away shamefully.

"Hey, that's not really something to be ashamed of. I think it's pretty cool that you're a mix of both," she smiled.

"Ha," he chuckled sarcastically, "You clearly don't know the rules of being here, do you, human?"

Kagome took offense to that and glared up at him. She poked at his chest with her index finger and replied, "You know I have a name and it isn't human. It's Kagome Higurashi and I expect you to use it mister."

The boy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "The name's Inuyasha. One thing you should be aware of here is that the demons like to pick on the lesser species and they don't have a great liking to half demons like me, or worse, humans like you. Being half makes my condition a bit better than yours but sometimes you're looked down upon. I advice you be careful around here wench before you get bit in the ass."

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Listen, I think you need to go get some manners before talking to a girl because you're not gonna get anywhere jerk. Thanks for the advice, but I'm not gonna need it. I do things my way because I make my own rules. They can go screw themselves if they think they're gonna get something out of me." With that the young fierce girl grabbed her luggage to find her dorm and stormed off.

'Oh how dare he?! I was anything **but** mean to him! What did I do to get treated like some "human" trash?! Argh, the next time I see him, he's gonna get it!' she growled the most humanly growl she could. Everywhere she looked some people would have tails, wings, ears, markings, or something that was 'demon-like'. She passed a couple of humans, but didn't take any interest in them. Stopping in front of her door she heard some strange noises that she couldn't quite make out. She took a big breath before heading in and opened it, "Please excuse the intrusion!" she squinted. When she opened one eye she found a girl trying to seduce this guy in her room and she screeched.

"What is she doing in here, Sesshomaru?!" the girl glared at Kagome with her beady green eyes. She quickly grabbed for her belly top and stood up, while the man with the long white hair looked amused.

Kagome looked at him and found a familiar tinge towards him, but couldn't make out exactly what. 'This is weird...he looks a bit too familiar for my liking...'

"Hey, **human** why are you in this room?" the girl hissed at her. The hate looked like it wouldn't calm down any time soon. The girl was taking out her embarrassment on Kagome for being caught doing some rather...unlady like things.

"It's Kagome Higurashi," she responded coldly. She didn't like the fact that everywhere she went, people were judging her upon her race. She abruptly dropped her belongings and was about to leave the dorm room until the man spoke out.

"You...must be my room mate..." he mused in his deep voice as he stood up. He wore a white Armani shirt, with black Armani pants. His hair was tied into a pony tail, revealing pointy elf-like ears, and red markings under his amber eyes with a crescent moon symbol on his forehead. "I didn't think they would pair me up with a human though," he sounded a bit cold on that. "What was my father thinking..."

Kagome growled at the guy. She already detested him and couldn't stand looking at his smug face. Looking at his eyes, she knew exactly **why** she didn't like him. Inuyasha and him both had an air of jerk in them and she wasn't about to take some random insults from a guy she barely knew.

"Listen here, '**Sesshomaru**'," she drawled out his name in a mocking sense, "I **barely** know you and I don't need crap from you or your stupid little...whore there," she smirked as she saw the woman gasp in offense.

"Look here you stupid little bitc-", but Sesshomaru cut in. "Leave Kagura before my temper goes up," he said darkly, while looking down on at Kagome.

Kagura didn't require a second command because she scurried off in a rush knowing that the man was capable of. After the door closed, Kagome turned around to face a very handsome demon right in her face. "Look here, I don't tolerate disobedience or disrespect within my presence, understood? This dorm room is under my command," he growled deeply at her. "I also don't need a human pain in my ass, so let's make this easy by you behaving like in the class you are."

Growing tired of Sesshomaru's manly act, she slapped him hard across the face, while her cheeks burned up red in anger. "Asshole, I'm a person and I require the **same** respect within my presence. I'm not you're little puppet to control and nor am I that whore who was sucking off of your **thing** over there, got it?"

Sesshomaru didn't like getting smacked across the face one bit. His eyes were turning red from the pent up frustration he was having with one human girl. He grabbed her wrist and darkened his tone. "..," he bit out.

Without realizing what she was doing, she slightly purified his hand, shooting out some pink shocks out of her hand. She grabbed the doorknob and tried to leave, but something wouldn't let her and it definitely wasn't Sesshomaru. "Dammit! Why the hell can't I get out?! Are you doing this?" she accused him. "You're doing some weird-ass demon thing here aren't you?"

Sesshomaru began to chuckle deeply as he took his seat in the chair. This was far better than getting back at her for purifying him. He pulled his hair out of the pony tail it was in and smirked at her smugly, "You don't know what position you're in here, do you?"

Kagome gritted her teeth and stared at him madly. Her fists were balled up in anger and she could literally feel steam coming out of her ears. "What are you talking about?!"

"Say Ka-go-me...have you heard of those rumours around campus?" he rested his cheek on the palm of his hand, bored.

"Yes, but I think it's total nonsense. That stuff isn't even possible."

"Sorry to wake you up from your closed world, but that's exactly the position you're in. This is a "special" dorm that my father set up for me because he thinks I require a mate." Then his voice got a little rougher as if he were a little angered, "And unfortunately a human at that."

"What?! Oh no, oh no! They said it was supposed to lead a **happy** life! THIS IS NOT HAPPINESS! I'M STUCK WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" she screamed. She grabbed her luggage, but it was torn away from her hand by his clawed hands.

He smirked and bent down, letting his hair fall over his shoulders and whispered, "I don't think you're going anywhere...mate."

AN: Haha! What do you guys think? Please send me reviews if you think it's good and give me ideas of what you want in the story! Thank you~

~Sabrini23


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 2 – Roomate**

_Previously~_

"_Sorry to wake you up from your closed world, but that's exactly the position you're in. This is a "special" dorm that my father set up for me because he thinks I require a mate." Then his voice got a little rougher as if he were a little angered, "And unfortunately a human at that." _

"_What?! Oh no, oh no! They said it was supposed to lead a __**happy**__ life! THIS IS NOT HAPPINESS! I'M STUCK WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" she screamed. She grabbed her luggage, but it was torn away from her hand by his clawed hands._

_He smirked and bent down, letting his hair fall over his shoulders and whispered, "I don't think you're going anywhere...mate." _

_ ****_

Kagome's eyes widened at the intimacy of Sesshomaru being so close to her. She just met him and was told that he was her mate? Things were going a bit too fast for her and she didn't like it one bit. "Get away from me..." she muttered darkly as she gave him daggers. "This has **got** to be a mistake. I will go up there and talk to your dad and let him know that he's got the wrong girl and that I need a different "non-special" dorm. I came here to get a post secondary education, not to become someone's..." reality hit her. Mate technically meant living with the person forever and become their..._wife._ "Oh no, DEFINITELY **NO**!"

Sesshomaru looked at her with amused eyes and laughed a little. "Understand that my father doesn't listen to anyone, not even me, but I _admire _your determination," he let out sarcastically. He was somewhat intrigued by her, but not enough to be stuck with her. "I will also try to convince my father to change his decisions about this. This Sesshomaru needs a demoness, not a wench," he said coldly as he opened the doorknob. "Also, understand that you cannot be anywhere away from my presence otherwise your body doesn't move. My father should understand while I age slowly, you will die unless...I actually mark you."

Kagome quickly replied with, "OhnothanksI'mfine! Come on let's go!" she laughed nervously as she left the room. Pulling down her blue dress, she couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes digging into her back. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru smirking.

"What are you exactly **smiling** about?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I must admit...you do have a nice body, but still nothing I...want..." he looked away, lying to her. 'What is wrong with you? You can't possibly want **her**. She's crazy, loud, annoying, and too human. This Sesshomaru is upset.'

"Thanks pervert, but I don't want attention like that from anyone, especially _you._" She faked a smile and kept walking.

****

A man sitting in his office was smiling to himself. His long, silver hair was braided and he wore a black suit, sitting laid back in his spinny chair. He sipped a bit of his black coffee and turned around as his demonic ears picked up footsteps down the hallway. 'I knew they would be making their way here,' he chuckled in his head.

A nervous hand knocked on his door as he replied, "Come in Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome stepped into the office with Sesshomaru following behind her. He coldly looked at his father and said, "We need to talk."

Inu-Taisho shrugged his shoulders and put on a clueless face. He pulled his chair up to his desk and looked up at his son. "Oh what is it about?"

"You deliberately made Kagome my mate in your stupid plan. You warned me that I would be receiving a mate today but you did not mention that it would be a **human**."

Inu-Taisho chuckled and looked at Kagome, then back to Sesshomaru. "Take a seat son. You need to learn to love humans or how it feels to even care for one. You've got a heart made of ice and you always show up with different women everyday. I think it's about time you got settled with one who you would get to know," he smiled.

Kagome spoke up at this moment. She couldn't stand the vibe that Sesshomaru was giving her, making it seem like this was _her _plan. "Mr. Taisho...I understand you want the best for your son and all...but what about my interests? I was just shoved into this and expected to completely understand and go along with it. No offense to you Mr. Taisho, but I don't have a big liking to Sesshomaru."

"Ah, little Kagome. This was not all planned now, but sixteen years ago with your parents. They wanted you to marry someone who could support you and look after you when you're on your own. They decided that Sesshomaru was the best candidate seeing how even when he was younger he was quite independent."

"Wait a second, say what?!" Kagome gasped in disbelief. She couldn't understand how Mr. Taisho knew her parents and why her mom would agree to such a ridiculous thing. "My own mother decided on _this_? How do you even know my parents?"

"It was a debt. The shrine is actually owned by me but your father and I were good friends in business class during university."

The young priestess sat there, appalled and confused. She couldn't find a way to bring her jaw back to where it's supposed to be. Sesshomaru stood up and coldly stared at his father. "Don't think this is over yet father because I will find a way to end this little...spell you've created."

Mr. Taisho chuckled again, waving his hand as if dismissing them. His playful eyes made their way to Kagome as he said, "Don't worry. You two will come to love one another in due time."

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw, trying to control his temper. This whole situation was unacceptable by his standards and unfair. "Don't mistake me for **you** father because I don't intend to follow your silly mistakes and have a half demon as a kid."

Kagome bowed before following Sesshomaru out of the door. 'Sesshomaru has a brother...?' she thought aimlessly. 'Does he attend this university? What would he possibly look like? Obviously like Sesshomaru right? Amber eyes, long white hair...hmm...jerkness...' she then realized, 'No wonder. It's Inuyasha. Assholeness does run in the family...' without realizing where she was going, she ran into something hard and tall. She looked up meekly to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with his emotionless face. She felt her cheeks blushing from embarrassment. 'Well...he does have pretty eyes, the perfect nose and lips...' she melted in her head. 'Wait a second what am I thinking?...I think he's talking to me.'

"Did you hear a word I said wench?" he bit out harshly, not at all amused. He noticed her huge brown eyes staring up at him as if she were lost. Feeling a bit of pride in his good looks, he bent down centimetres away from her face, so she could feel his breath on her face.

Kagome quickly backed away and regained her breath. "What the hell were you just doing?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms over his strong, hard chest and scoffed, "It's not my problem you're an air head. I've been talking to you for the past two minutes and you're gazing off at my face."

The blush reappeared on her face as she stomped one foot on the ground, "Did not! I was merely thinking and I apologize for not listening. Could you please repeat?"

He inwardly smirked and replied, "Since we're going to be roommates, I expect you to understand that we will be _sharing _our living quarters. I don't want you screeching every time there is a problem, or blasting up music that will make my ears bleed. I also expect it to be clean."

"Ha! You think I'm your maid or something? You make it sound like I'll be the only one cleaning up," she narrowed her eyes.

"Why of course. If I have matters to attend to, it's up to you to clean up. Also, speaking of maid, I appreciate the idea you've given me," he chuckled and walked on ahead.

Kagome stood there clueless and blinked a couple of times before realizing what he meant. "What?! In your damn dreams you **DEMON!!!**"

****

~Sabrini23

AN: :] I'll spice up things for the next chapter! I just wanna start off with a slow kinda start, but gimme reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 3 – Comparison**

_~Previously_

_He inwardly smirked and replied, "Since we're going to be roommates, I expect you to understand that we will be sharing our living quarters. I don't want you screeching every time there is a problem, or blasting up music that will make my ears bleed. I also expect it to be clean."_

"_Ha! You think I'm your maid or something? You make it sound like I'll be the only one cleaning up," she narrowed her eyes. _

"_Why of course. If I have matters to attend to, it's up to you to clean up. Also, speaking of maid, I appreciate the idea you've given me," he chuckled and walked on ahead._

_Kagome stood there clueless and blinked a couple of times before realizing what he meant. "What?! In your damn dreams you __**DEMON!!!**__"_

****

Kagome stressed and she stressed badly. Living in a dorm with Sesshomaru was driving her crazy. He was everywhere and whenever she tried to leave just to get something; her body would stop moving if she were too far away from him. Instead of him being on the leash like the dog he was, it was her instead. Sitting at her small desk as a present from Mr. Taisho, she had to write up a history essay on World War II and how Japan committed "atrocities". Groaning, she put her laptop down and sighed. She could barely breathe whenever he was next to her because of the tension. She just couldn't understand him; one minute he's all sarcastic and teasing her, the next he seemed to hate the very sight of her. 'I mean...I don't like him very much myself, but he does keep me company even though we don't have the matter of choice in it...'

Just then a knock on their room door was heard. Sesshomaru sat up from the couch and strode over to the door. He turned the doorknob and came face to face with a pair of dog ears and golden eyes. "Well, well...little brother. Is there something you need, or do I have to keep looking at your vile face?"

Inuyasha ignored the rude comment and pushed his way into the room. He cleared his throat and stared at his brother. "Father told me, Kagome's your mate now? Do you even like her?"

"What I like or don't like isn't much of your business now is it half breed? Who my mate is or isn't shouldn't matter to you at all unless...you know Kagome and like her?" Sesshomaru asked, while raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha averted his brother's eyes and snorted. "You're funny. I barely know the girl, but I had a run in with her yesterday morning. She's got spunk and oddly resembles Kikyo," he grumbled.

"Kikyo won't be starting until January. It seems like father forgot to mention to you she went on vacation for a bit. You claim to be in 'love' with that wench and now you've found someone who looks like her who happens to be my mate."

Inuyasha gave him a cocky smirk and asked, "And what happens if I like Kagome? You don't care do you?"

"I could care less half breed, but realize the consequences of you two timing on Kikyo, the woman you've shamelessly been infatuated for three years now," Sesshomaru stated monotonously.

The younger brother ran out of words to say at that point and just 'feh'd' like he would in common situations so he wouldn't look stupid. He peered around the room to see if he could find Kagome and talk to her.

Sesshomaru felt a little disturbed inside, but shrugged it off. He didn't even want the girl in the first place so why was he getting so defensive about her now? Giving Inuyasha an annoyed look, he explained that she was writing up an essay. "Wench," Sesshomaru stated.

"The name is Kagome, asshole..." she muttered while combing her fingers through her hair, madly. She was still in her dog pyjamas and wasn't expecting any visitor to come see her. When she looked up, her face flushed. 'Oh no...way to look like crap you stupid, stupid girl...' she scolded at herself.

"Hi Inuyasha, is there something you need?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha twitched his ears a little from the sound of her voice and smirked, "Look, we didn't have a great start..."

"...And I wonder why we didn't," she sarcastically noted while rolling her eyes.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow some place," he offered with a huge smirk on his face. He felt pretty confident that she would accept seeing how she wouldn't be stuck with lord ice burg.

"You know Inu, I'd love to but unfortunately I'm bound to this block of ice right next to me and I'm sure he definitely won't accept. You're an okay guy and all, unlike your brother..." she trailed off, not knowing there was a feral growling noise coming from Sesshomaru's chest. "And now I wish that I was stuck to you, rather him," she smiled.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, he felt a hand grab him around his neck tightly, lift him up and push him into the hallway. "Get...out!" Sesshomaru menacingly growled. "She will NOT be seeing you and don't bother asking again or I will rip your head off." He threatened defensively. He shut the door and turned around quickly and before Kagome could blink, she was pinned up against the wall by a very angry Sesshomaru. "Wench it would be **WISE** that you do not EVER compare me to that filthy half breed if you value your life..." he inched in closer to her face which made her feel very uncomfortable, but gave her butterflies in her stomach at the same time. He inhaled her scent and nuzzled her neck for more of her lavender fragrance. Coming back to reality he instantly let her go and growled, "Be careful with what you say because I will not be as lenient next time..."

****

AN: Sorry if it's a short chapter. I wanted to get at least three chapters up today and I'm sooo tired now *yawn*. T__T;;

~Sabrini23


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 4 – Shower incident**

_~Previously_

_Before Inuyasha could say anything, he felt a hand grab him around his neck tightly, lift him up and push him into the hallway. "Get...out!" Sesshomaru menacingly growled. "She will NOT be seeing you and don't bother asking again or I will rip your head off." He threatened defensively. He shut the door and turned around quickly and before Kagome could blink, she was pinned up against the wall by a very angry Sesshomaru. "Wench it would be __**WISE**__ that you do not EVER compare me to that filthy half breed if you value your life..." he inched in closer to her face which made her feel very uncomfortable, but gave her butterflies in her stomach at the same time. He inhaled her scent and nuzzled her neck for more of her lavender fragrance. Coming back to reality he instantly let her go and growled, "Be careful with what you say because I will not be as lenient next time..." _

****

Sesshomaru was infuriated with himself. He couldn't understand what lead him to sniffing around her neck like he was some kind of weak puppy seeking for the scent of something he wanted. First of all, she humiliated him in front of his pathetic brother then decided to continue on with her gibberish of how she wanted to be with the whelp. He groaned in frustration and rubbed his temples as he stood up. He needed to speak to his father because staying around her was going to make him go insane. He got up from his seat and turned to Kagome and said, "Get up. We're going to pay my father a visit again. He has to do something about this whole thing. I need more distance and you need to properly get to your classes rather than having the teacher record your lessons and give them to you. Obviously, he didn't think about his 'brilliant' plan well enough."

Kagome just looked at him and lazily got up from her bed. It seemed like they both needed space because she was getting tired of following him everywhere he went...except for the bathroom that is. She didn't want to go into a guy's bathroom and be embarrassed. "Can I go take a shower first? I feel gross..."

Sesshomaru acknowledged what she said by his silence and went into his room to find something to wear. He picked out a black shirt with a black hoodie over it and a pair of jeans. He grabbed a hair band and tied his hair up in a pony tail. Seeing how Kagome couldn't be too far from him he had to follow Kagome to the girl's bathroom, but stood outside waiting.

"Oh my god! Look it's Sesshomaru!" a couple of girls squealed.

"He's so hot isn't he? I can't believe he's here!"

"It looks like he's waiting for someone doesn't it? I mean he's got too much prestige to go and peep into the girl's showers."

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled as he heard all the comments. He found it amusing how girls would just flock around him and expect to know what he's like. Sure he had enough prestige to not look inside, but he was still a male after all. After ten minutes or so, Kagome got out of the shower with her towel wrapped around her, blushing. Her breathing got faster as she quickly muttered, "I, I forgot my clothes in the dorm room..."

Looking up and down at her, he couldn't help but take in her figure. He did admit she had a nice body, but without all those layers of clothing on her, he could definitely tell she had an _amazing _body. Her dark hair was soaked and there were water droplets all over her body with only a white towel covering her figure. Big brown eyes looked up at him with a frightened look. Sesshomaru could feel his lower regions tighten at the sight he took in, but he tore his eyes away from her before he lost control.

"Oh how embarrassing..." a demoness giggled as she walked by, "And in front of Sesshomaru too."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and took off his hoodie. He looked away as he handed it over to Kagome and covered her shoulders with it. "Out of all things you really did embarrass yourself this time..." he cleared his throat.

"Shut up! I know, okay? I'm an idiot, I mean what kind of girl forgets her **clothes** when she's going to take a shower? I'm so stupid!" she began to tear up a little. She never felt so humiliated in her life and to have her jerk of a mate stand there and also watch her. Noticing the warm hoodie around her shoulder she sighed as she tried to regain her normal breathing. "Thank you..."

He just grunted and kept her close as they walked back to their dorm. A bunch of guys looked her way and whistled but only to get punched across their face and glared at by Sesshomaru. She hurried into her room and picked out what to wear. When she got out, she wore a pair of grey sweats, a white tank top and a grey hoodie on top of it. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry about that...I won't do something like that ever again."

He just smirked and responded, "Well I didn't mind the view but there were other people in that hallway. Apology accepted."

Kagome's eyes widened as she gaped at him. Wait a second, he wasn't being a royal jerk like he usually was. "Whoa...did hell just freeze over? Were you just being _nice _to me? I must be hallucinating or something here, right? This is too weird," she babbled on as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the hallway.

"Don't get used to it. I have my moments wench," he muttered as he locked the door.

****

Inu-Taisho was looking at the two familiar faces he saw yesterday. Amber eyes clashed against another as the third pair of eyes just sat there, waiting for something to happen. Inu-Taisho put his golden pen down delicately and cleared his throat. "What is it now son?"

"This is not working for us. We need more distance and Kagome needs to go to her classes properly. Also I'd like to have my space and privacy without having her following me around all the time."

His father sighed and stood up, fixing the wrinkles in his suit. "Okay fine. I will ease up on the magic **only** during class hours and if you're heading to the company. If you need to go anywhere else you have to tell each other. This is way for you two to build up trust. If either one of you lies, there will be a small consequence of...pain," he chuckled.

Sesshomaru growled at his father, standing up so they were both at the same height. "This is all just damn fun and games to you isn't it? **You're** supposed to be at the company, not sitting behind a desk at this university."

"But being a headmaster is so fun. I'd rather sit back here and listen to problems and meet parents than go to that huge building and look at stocks all day. Besides, you're my heir and you will be taking over. Ah...another brilliant idea...when you do own the company or go there for training why don't you bring along Kagome to be your secretary?"

Kagome fidgeted and bit her lips nervously. "Uhm...have we established a rule here? I don't have to stay close to him anymore right?" her eyes brightened up. "Oh this is so great! I have my freedom back!!!"

"Oh wait Kagome..." before Inu-Taisho could finish the sentence, Kagome was out the door with the following, "Ow! My shoulder hurts and I can't move!!!"

"See? She doesn't listen to a word you say and you've paired me up with her," Sesshomaru grumbled as he followed after her suit to stop her pain.

"Wench, my father specifically told us to tell each other where we're going. Where does it hurt?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her. He pushed aside her hoodie, feeling her soft skin underneath his fingertips. It sent shivers down her spine as she looked away, blushing.

"There's a slight bruise in between your shoulder and neck," he stated.

"Does that spot look familiar Sesshomaru?" his father asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as he glared at his father, "Your games never seem to cease. You're making her bruise up on the area where I'm supposed to place a mating mark."

Inu-Taisho nodded as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "And in due time if you don't trust each other enough and her bruise expands into something more painful...then you will have to mark her to stop the pain."

****

~Sabrini23

AN: Ah chappie 4 done. There will be a series of mistrust in the later chapters ;D or not. Lol, just gimme more ideas or what you want in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 5 – Jealousy**

_Previously~_

"_There's a slight bruise in between your shoulder and neck," he stated. _

_ "Does that spot look familiar Sesshomaru?" his father asked. _

_ Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit as he glared at his father, "Your games never seem to cease. You're making her bruise up on the area where I'm supposed to place a mating mark."_

_ Inu-Taisho nodded as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "And in due time if you don't trust each other enough and her bruise expands into something more painful...then you will have to mark her to stop the pain." _

****

Sighing, Kagome sat alone in her dorm room. Sesshomaru told her he had to go and pick up some sheets from his professor and then run some "personal" errands. She was suspicious as to him probably going off and getting laid by one of his fangirls while she sat here, stuck because she thought having the room to herself would be great. Even if she were to leave the dorm room she couldn't because she didn't tell Sesshomaru where she was going. She picked up her pencil and tried balancing it with her finger. 'God...I'm so bored!' little did she know the emptiness she felt inside was from her missing Sesshomaru. 'It's so strange not seeing him right now because he was always there...'

"Wait a second! I'm free! And when I get his cell phone number I can just call him up and tell him wherever the hell I'm gonna go!" then she sat there in silence for about a couple of minutes, "Ugh...why didn't I ask him **before** he left?"

Someone knocked on the door and she knew it wasn't Sesshomaru because he would have the key to get in. Pursing her lips she headed over to the door and opened it to come face to face with a man with long black hair, tied into a pony tail, with blue sapphire eyes. His ears were pointy and he had a smirk on his face when he looked at her. "Do I have the wrong dorm room or do you share this with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shifted her eyes, feeling uneasy and responded, "Uhm...yeah I share this room with Sesshomaru. Did you need something from him?"

The man's cocky voice replied with, "Yeah, he's supposed to help me with some calculus stuff because I don't understand it," as he fixed up his brown shirt and leaned against the frame of the door.

"Do you want to come in and wait for him? I'm sure he'll be back soon..ish..." she laughed nervously as she opened the door a bit more and stood aside.

The man stepped inside and sniffed the air. He liked the fragrance that she gave off and found her eyes to be very adorable. "I didn't think he would be sharing his quarters with a human female."

"The name is Kagome Higurashi. Do you demons have a problem with asking names or something?" she narrowed her eyes and huffed. She closed the door and locked it, but when she turned around the man was standing inches away from her.

"Well then dear Kagome, my name is Kouga and it's a pleasure to meet you," he gave her his cocky smile. He took in a bit more of her features and how she was dressed; a tank top and a pair of shorts. She wasn't too tall or too short, but at the perfect height. As he inched forward, she sidestepped him and went back to her chair.

"I've never met such a pretty human girl before. They're hard to come across," he stated as he took a seat on one of the sofas in the dorm. He leaned back against the chair and smiled as he watched her.

"I'm pretty sure there are **many** out there; you just have to open up your eyes a bit more. Something else that demons don't really do now do they?" she replied a bit coldly as she crossed her legs and spun the chair so she was facing his direction.

"You've got fire...ha ha I like that," Kouga flirted as he got up and walked over to her. He bent over, inches close to her face and asked, "Say Kagome, do you want to go out on a date?"

Before Kagome could open her mouth and respond, Sesshomaru unlocked the door and walked inside the room. From his perspective he didn't like what he was seeing and began to growl. He felt a hand touch his shoulder to see a girl clinging onto him. "Sesshomaru!" she squealed excitedly. Her high pitched voice caught Kagome and Kouga's attention to the door.

Staring at the girl with confusion in Kagome's eyes, it soon turned into an uneasy expression of why the girl was so close to Sesshomaru. Kouga loudly greeted the two and went off to ask Sesshomaru, "Hey man, I was wondering where you went. You said you'd help me with calculus so while I was waiting for you, I got to know your very beautiful roommate. She's a hottie huh?"

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw, refraining from yelling at the pup who dared to get so close to what was his. Peeling the girl off from his arm, he strode into the room quietly. "If you require help, then please resist from _flirting _with my room_mate_ and take this seriously," he let out in a low voice with the emphasis on 'mate'.

"It's rude of you not to introduce this girl you've brought into **our** room Sesshomaru," Kagome bluntly let out.

The girl looked at Kagome with envy in her eyes. Why was Sesshomaru sharing a room with this human girl? "You never told me your roommate was a _human_ Sesshy," she stated in an annoying voice. She linked herself back onto Sesshomaru's arm as she walked in a seductive manner. "I also need help Sesshomaru and I thought you could help me," she faked a giggle.

Kagome could feel her pencil snap in her hand as she stared at the girl furiously. 'H, how **DARE** she think she can just cling onto him like that, stupid little argh!!! Why is he even letting her? What's wrong with him?' heat radiated throughout her body as she swung the chair around so she wouldn't have to look at them. Kouga quickly grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her off the chair to mix in with Sesshomaru and the unnamed girl.

Growling the most she could, she glared intensely at Sesshomaru to find him doing the same thing back at her. His eyes narrowed from the annoyed tension between him and her. "So who are you and what are you to Sesshy?" the annoying girl's voice piped up.

Kagome turned her attention to the girl with the massive amount of mascara on her eyes and hissed out, "I'm Kagome and what I am to 'Sesshy' is nothing but a roommate."

The girl sighed in relief, "My name is Hitomi," she giggled again as she hugged up to Sesshomaru's arm. "I thought you would be like his girlfriend or something like that."

The priestess smirked as she let out a small chuckle, "Oh trust me, I'm nothing close to it," she replied as she eyed the intimacy between the girl's breasts and his arm. "Hell would freeze over if I were."

Kouga swung his arm over Kagome and put it on her shoulder and brought her closer to him as he sniffed at her scent, "Mmm...Lavender. You smell good Kagome," he growled seductively. "Hell, Sesshomaru's a lucky guy. If I were stuck in this room with you, I don't think I'd be able to resist."

Kagome's cheeks burned up with a tint of pink from being flattered and complimented on.

Looking at Kagome's face, the emotionless demon stood up all of a sudden and glared down at Kouga, "Get out. The calculus test isn't till next Monday so leave before I do something horrible to you."

Kouga narrowed his eyes and roughly said, "Why are you getting all defensive for?"

"Just get the hell out of my room."

"Hey!" Kagome cut in angry, "If Kouga goes then Hitomi has to leave too!"

Hitomi hissed at her and leaned over the table and said, "I wanna stay here with Sesshomaru!" she flipped back her hair like the demoness she was and smirked.

"I don't think Hitomi's doing anything wrong," the dog demon defended.

"If you won't leave then _I _will." Kagome headed out the door in her tanktop and shorts and kept walking until she got out of the building. 'That stupid jerk. He just loves the fact that her breasts are pressed up against his body. He probably gets OFF on that feeling too! What an IDI- OW!!!' her mind screamed. The bruise was forming again on her shoulder and it hurt. She collapsed on the ground, from having her body give out to the pain.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID RULE WAS THIS!?!?" she screamed into the night sky. Her right hand's palm was scratched from suddenly falling and it bled a little. Bleeding meant attracting a lot of demons to her.

"What do you know? There's a human out here all by herself at night..." a rumble came out of no where, startling her.

"And...what...of...it?" she hissed out through the pain.

The demon took in her scent and revelled in it. His red eyes locked onto her brown ones as he knelt down and picked up her hand. "You smell absolutely delicious..." he growled seductively.

Kagome glared at him and tried pulling her hand back towards herself, but he held onto her wrist and inched closer to her face. "My, my...that's one nasty bruise you've got there. Did your mate abandon you?" he smiled.

"Let me go you freak!" she screamed at him.

"Get away from her Naraku..." Sesshomaru's voice hissed as he walked up to Kagome and pulled her up. He pushed her behind him and glared at the man.

****

~Sabrini23

AN: I'm planning on introducing Sango and Miroku in the next chapter and such. But what will happen between Sesshomaru and Naraku? :O


	6. Chapter 6

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 6 – A Cure**

_Previously~_

_The demon took in her scent and revelled in it. His red eyes locked onto her brown ones as he knelt down and picked up her hand. "You smell absolutely delicious..." he growled seductively. _

_ Kagome glared at him and tried pulling her hand back towards herself, but he held onto her wrist and inched closer to her face. "My, my...that's one nasty bruise you've got there. Did your mate abandon you?" he smiled. _

_ "Let me go you freak!" she screamed at him. _

_ "Get away from her Naraku..." Sesshomaru's voice hissed as he walked up to Kagome and pulled her up. He pushed her behind him and glared at the man. _

****

Kagome stared at the two men with confusion in her eyes. Gripping her shoulder, she realized the pain subsided. She huffed as she clung onto Sesshomaru's arm and asked, "Naraku? You know this pervert?"

"Unfortunately..." he responded, sounding very angry. "My father's company is going against his and he's known to pick up women and does as he pleases with them."

Naraku stuck his hands in his pockets and chuckled deeply. He looked up at Sesshomaru and laughed darkly, "Oh Sesshomaru you pick up after your mother by so much."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and bellowed, "Don't you dare bring my mother into this! Why the hell are you here at the university in the first place?"

Naraku pushed back a strand of his hair behind his ears and sighed, "Well seeing how your father doesn't like to take care of his company and he'd rather be here, I have certain matters to talk to him about." He looked at Kagome then back at Sesshomaru and smiled, "Well...I've never thought that you'd take a human girl as your mate..."

"I am **not** his mate!" Kagome interjected in denial.

"Hmph..."

"I wonder why your pain stopped then. If he isn't then I guess I can have you to myself," he chuckled.

"If you lay **one** damn finger on her, I will rip your throat out and make sure that you never see daylight in your life ever again," the dog demon snarled as his eyes began to tint red.

The priestess laid her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to calm him down and cleared her throat. When Sesshomaru turned to face her, she gasped in shock to see his eyes bleeding red. "S, Sesshomaru?" she stuttered.

"Heh. Seems like I've upsetted him. You should get him under control before he goes around slaughtering people." With that Naraku walked off towards the main building to see the headmaster.

"Sesshomaru you jerk! Get out of your stupid demon thingy you're doing!" she slapped his arm and looked at him with concern.

"Don't...hit...this...Sesshomaru!" he barked as he grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to flinch.

"This isn't funny you idiot! You're actually hurting me!" she hissed at him as she tried prying his hands off of her shoulder. He took this motion as provoking him and tightened his grip on her shoulders to have her cry out. "Mate...must...submit..." he panted.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I am **not** your damn mate and you know it! Stop being stupid, I'm serious!"

Not hearing a word she said, Sesshomaru smashed his lips down against her, kissing her. He took one hand from her shoulder and used it to tilt her head upwards so he could gain better access to her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened as her cheeks blushed, feeling his tongue invading her mouth and twisting around. She never felt a kiss as passionate as this from anyone before. She couldn't help but respond to the kiss for domination. Sesshomaru growled as he tightened his grip behind her head and bit her lips roughly, causing her lips to bleed a little. He pulled back, realizing what he just did and cursed. He looked down at her flushed face and saw her swollen lips along with her messy hair. "Dammit!" he growled.

"S, Sesshomaru?" she asked breathlessly.

"I got out of control. The stupid demon inside can't control his needs," he hissed through his fangs, trying to calm himself down. "Kagome...you need to go find my father tomorrow and find a way to tear that spell off of you because I can't allow this to go any further than what it already has gone."

Her eyes widened at his request and she sighed. For some reason she felt complete when he gave her that kiss and now he wanted her to remove the spell. She unexpectedly felt some disappointment inside and her chest hurt a little. "Alright. I'll find your father tomorrow and talk to him."

****

~Sabrini23

AN: Sorry for the short chapter! ^^; And thank you **Hattaru **for giving me this suggestion! *HUGS* I'll be writing up chapter 7 later on today or tomorrow. :] Thanks for reading! 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 7 – Distance**

_Previously~_

"_S, Sesshomaru?" she asked breathlessly._

_ "I got out of control. The stupid demon inside can't control his needs," he hissed through his fangs, trying to calm himself down. "Kagome...you need to go find my father tomorrow and find a way to tear that spell off of you because I can't allow this to go any further than what it already has gone."_

_ Her eyes widened at his request and she sighed. For some reason she felt complete when he gave her that kiss and now he wanted her to remove the spell. She unexpectedly felt some disappointment inside and her chest hurt a little. "Alright. I'll find your father tomorrow and talk to him." _

****

That night Kagome couldn't sleep well. She had reoccurring dreams of the kiss and it gave her a strange feeling in her lower regions. That rough, yet gentle kiss had been on her mind and it would replay over and over even when she was awake. Stuffing her face into her pillow she screamed into it in frustration. Looking over at Sesshomaru, he glanced her way upon hearing her muffled scream. He gave her a questioning look, but she looked away and stuck her face back into the pillow, blushing. 'What the hell's wrong with me? This is supposed to be a **good** thing. You get to be free!' she told herself constantly. She saddened a bit and sighed, 'but I don't understand why I'm so disappointed...'

Feeling a weight come down on the edge of her mattress she heard Sesshomaru say, "Can't sleep? You're acting strange priestess."

She rolled over onto her back and stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm a girl and I go through mood swings. It's called PMSing, I'm sure you've heard of it before," she let out sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour and replied, "If you were near your menstrual cycle I'd be able to smell it so stop lying."

Kagome sat up angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. She gave him a long hard stare before taking out her cell to check what the time was. "Look whatever _my _problem is, it isn't _yours_. If I wish to tell you, I will, if not, then I won't." Simple as that she went back to lying down and thinking.

"Remember, we have a meeting with my father tomorrow."

'Yeah, yeah your highness...' Kagome scoffed in her head before closing her eyes again.

****

In the morning Kagome was the first to head out the door having Sesshomaru follow her. "Look, I can go talk to him _alone _okay? Go to your class or something or hang out with one of your fangirls for all I care."

Sesshomaru tightened his jaw and refrained from barking back at her and having an argument in the middle of the hallway. He didn't want to create a scene and embarrass himself. Not saying a word to her, he just walked off ahead of her and exited the building. Kagome pulled down her skirt a little from it riding up and she headed towards the headmaster's office. Not paying attention to where she was going, Kagome bumped into someone and fell back on her butt. "Ouch..." she mumbled as she rubbed her butt.

"I'm so sorry," a soft masculine voice apologized as he put his hand out to help Kagome up. Gazing at the hand Kagome realized this man was a human and she smiled. His eyes were a dark purple and he had a short pony tail at the back of his head.

"S, sorry," Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm a klutz and an air head...half the time I don't realize where I'm going."

"Ahaha, no worries there my fair maiden," he chuckled. "The name is Miroku and what's yours?"

"It's Kagome."

"Ah...Kagome, such a beautiful name..." he kneeled down on the ground and clasped his hands around hers and asked, "Sweet Kagome, will you bear my children?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at him, surprised. "Uhm..." before she could say anything else, he got punched over the head by some girl with long brown hair. She looked down at the man with angry, brown eyes and cursed. "Asking another girl huh?! You're such a pervert and a player!" she spat with jealousy.

"I, I'm sorry Sango!" he cried in pain as he stood up, massaging his head.

The girl, Sango, turned her head to Kagome and smiled sweetly as she stuck out her hand for a handshake. "I apologize for this idiot's disrespect. He's quite flirty..." before she could go on, she punched him again across the face. "STOP RUBBING MY ASS!"

Kagome began to burst out into fits of giggles as she watched the two fight. She could tell that Sango really liked Miroku, but she was too stubborn to admit it. "I have to head off to the headmaster's office. Hopefully I'll see you two around again!" she smiled.

"Wait a second, you're Kagome Higurashi right? I have ancient history with you right now, but I never see you in class," Sango stated.

"I have...special circumstances, but starting tomorrow I'll be in all my classes," the priestess assured her. Sango smiled and waved goodbye while dragging the pervert with her to class.

****

Sesshomaru leaned against a cherry blossom tree near the lake, in deep thought. He stuck his hands in his pant pockets and sighed. He was angry at himself and his inner demon for getting out of hand and just **kissing** her like that. He wanted nothing to do with the human...or so he thought. 'Dammit Sesshomaru, you do **not** want her!' he said, trying to convince himself. _'Oh please...you want mate,' _his inner dog demon barked. 'Shut up! You ruined everything! You speak of which you think you want, but do not think of the consequences that come along with them!' he growled. _'Mate comes with no consequences. Mate is strong, beautiful, and bear full demon pups. Better yet, mark her and make her into dog demoness!' _Sesshomaru laughed cynically hearing the suggestions that his demon was making.

"Are you okay there, Fluffy?" a rough voice muttered, waving a clawed hand in front of his face.

"Why are you bothering me hanyou?" the older brother hissed in detest.

Inuyasha smirked and jumped on a branch. He leaned against the wood as he sat on the branch and peered down, "Well I saw Kagome talking to father and I was wondering why you weren't with her."

"She has certain errands to run."

"Really? I overheard them talking about taking off that spell you two have on you."

"Yeah."

"And you're really fine with this?"

"Look, _little brother _are you trying to make a point here?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically, while taking a strand of his hand and putting it behind his elf-like ears.

"Nah, no reason whatsoever. This means that anyone can take her...including Kouga..." the younger brother smirked.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore him and walked away from the lake. He had to find a more suitable place to talk to his inner demon than having his half brother follow him around and snoop around.

****

"Is, is this okay Mr. Taisho?" Kagome asked a little worried. She didn't know why Mr. Taisho actually agreed and immediately allowed her to remove the spell. She felt a huge weight off of her chest and shoulder and when she looked down, the bruise had vanished.

"Well that's just perfect!" he smiled back cheery. "You take care now Miss. Higurashi. Even if the spell has been removed, you still share a room with Sesshomaru, so be careful and don't make him _too _mad."

Kagome flashed a genuine smile and bowed down in respect before heading out the office door. She finally felt an air of freedom without having a certain dog demon breathing down her neck.

'Don't you worry Kagome...just leave reverse psychology to do its magic,' Inu-Taisho smiled to himself as he sat down and began filling out papers.

****

~Sabrini23

AN: ;] Now that the spell's been removed, what will Sesshomaru do?


	8. Chapter 8

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 8 – Sesshomaru's Jealousy**

_Previously~_

"_Well that's just perfect!" he smiled back cheery. "You take care now Miss. Higurashi. Even if the spell has been removed, you still share a room with Sesshomaru, so be careful and don't make him too mad." _

_Kagome flashed a genuine smile and bowed down in respect before heading out the office door. She finally felt an air of freedom without having a certain dog demon breathing down her neck. _

'_Don't you worry Kagome...just leave reverse psychology to do its magic,' Inu-Taisho smiled to himself as he sat down and began filling out papers. _

****

Attending all her afternoon classes, Kagome walked into the door room tired. She just went through philosophy and some debating and got a migraine from the student competition in her class. Rubbing her forehead with her thumb and index finger, she slammed down onto her bed and hugged her pillow. "Oh pillow...how I missed you..." she giggled happily as she snuggled with it. She took out Fluffy-kun from her bag and pulled at his ears once again as stress relief. "I've been so busy the past couple of days with this huge spell problem that I haven't had the chance to take you out..." she sighed. "From now on Fluffy-kun, I'm taking you everywhere I go!"

"Fluffy-kun?" a deep and sexy masculine voice questioned, walking into the room. He was mostly stressed from worrying about the spell, but didn't want to admit anything to Kagome. "I thought my half breed of a brother would tell you something like that..." he muttered as he ran his hand through his silky, silver hair.

"Fluffy-kun? Aha! Nooo...I've had this guy since I was six, before my dad passed away. I take him everywhere I go," Kagome's eyes lit up. "Besides...why would Inuyasha tell me something like that?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and pretended he never heard her. He didn't want her finding out the stupid nick name that Inuyasha made for him when he was ten. "Sesshomaru?" her melodic voice called out once again.

"It's...nothing. How were classes?" he asked, changing the subject. He sat down on his bed and sighed in relaxation as he took his shirt off to change.

Kagome's cheeks went straight up from normal color to beet red at the sight she was seeing. Her eyes roamed over his flat, muscular stomach which contained a six pack. His skin tone was pale, but succulent. "WHOA! HOLD ON THERE BUDDY! I'M A GIRL AND YOU'RE TAKING YOUR SHIRT OFF IN FRONT OF ME!" she screamed in shock.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance at first, but began to smirk at the color of her face. Her lips were moving up and down nervously and her eyes were gawking at him like she couldn't tear them off from him. "Do you like what you see?" he asked smugly.

Kagome quickly turned her head the other way, brought her hand up to her mouth and cleared her throat. "No I don't. Next time please turn around while changing."

"Need I remind you of your shower incident, Miss. Higurashi?" he chuckled as he stood up once again.

If it weren't possible, Kagome's face flared up with more embarrassment as she stuttered, "I, I have NO idea what you're talking about!"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and sat down again. "So my father has taken the spell off?"

Kagome's face saddened a bit, but replied 'yes'. She hugged Fluffy-kun again and put him down on the bed so she could get up and stretch. "Well, I'm gonna head out."

Out of habit Sesshomaru asked where to receive a small smile from Kagome then she stuck out her tongue at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Anywhere I guess." She opened the door and came face to face with Kouga. "Uhm...h, hi Kouga-kun," she laughed nervously.

The wolf demon smirked as he leaned down and rested his elbow against the frame of the door and asked, "So, what's up? Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Her face flushed a light pink and she nervously played with her hair. She didn't know how to turn the poor guy down no matter how much he flattered her with his silly words. A feral growl was heard in the background as Sesshomaru began glaring at Kouga. His hands were clenched into fists as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. A slight trickle of blood was running down, but Sesshomaru paid no heed to it and kept his eyes on Kouga.

Kouga looked over at Sesshomaru and just grinned. He cupped Kagome's hands in his and asked once again, "Well, do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

"N, no thank you, it's okay," she laughed nervously.

"In your dreams you bastard!" a loud, rough voice cut in as Kouga was pushed away.

It was Inuyasha. He glared at Kouga madly and crossed his arms over his chest while twitching his ears. "I believe _I_ asked Kagome before you did!"

The older dog demon rose up from his seat and narrowed his eyes. His body was getting pumped by jealousy over a mere human girl. 'Calm down you fool!' he reminded himself. 'She's not your mate anymore. No need to get so jealous.' '_Ah...but you want mate. Mate have other males...' _his inner demon growled in fury.

The priestess stood there dumbfounded as she stared at the dog and wolf demon fight over her. She never went through anything like this in her life where she had two guys wanting to go out on a date with her. Looking back to see Sesshomaru's expression, it was totally blank like he didn't care. 'I thought so,' she mused, rolling her eyes.

"Okay you two, calm down. I'm not interested right now alright? Maybe later on, but I need a breather...ALONE," she said, making it clear.

"This doesn't mean I've given up!" Kouga clasped her hands again and nuzzled against this. "I won't rest until you've become my mate."

Upon hearing that, Sesshomaru's eyes tinted a shade red. Nobody would be taking Kagome as their mate in front him. He stood up quickly and growled a bit louder gaining the three individuals' attentions. "Get...the...hell out! You are giving me a migraine and causing Kagome discomfort."

Inuyasha smirked as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He knew doing this would bring Sesshomaru to his senses. He grabbed Kagome and brought her close to him and put his arm over her shoulder. She tensed up a little, but then relaxed seeing how she felt a bit safer with Inuyasha than she did with Kouga. "Kagome doesn't seem to be at any discomfort whatsoever Fluffy-kun."

Kagome blinked a few times and started to smile slyly. She figured out why Sesshomaru mentioned Inuyasha earlier about the name. "Fluffy-kun?" she giggled as she laughed at the dog demon.

"Shut up wench!" he barked in embarrassment, glaring at Inuyasha with every intention to kill him or possibly torture the whelp for the rest of his damn life.

Kagome muffled her laughs with her hand and sighed. "Kouga-kun, Inuyasha...could you guys please leave? I'm heading out right now anyways."

Finally listening to her Inuyasha left, but Kouga placed a kiss on Kagome's cheek, winked, then left before seeing the sight of Sesshomaru's fury. Turning around, Kagome saw Sesshomaru panting heavily and lowly growling. His eyes were bleeding a little red as he gave her a long hard stare. His hands were trembling violently in anger as he hissed, "Don't...you...have..somewhere to go?!" Feeling a bit unsafe, she opened the door and left the room. Down the hallway she could hear something breaking in the room and she was hoping that it wasn't any of her stuff.

"That fucking wolf! I'll make sure I'll give him a slow and painful death if he ever dares to go near Kagome in that sense ever again!!!" he roared as he continued breaking things. "And that half breed...I'll make sure he never gets a love life ever if he continues his game."

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Hmm...now that Sesshomaru's got a taste of jealousy, what about Kagome? :]

Email: (without the spaces in between) neko _ rini 23 (at) hotmail (dot) com


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 9 – Party**

_Previously~_

_Sesshomaru panting heavily and lowly growling. His eyes were bleeding a little red as he gave her a long hard stare. His hands were trembling violently in anger as he hissed, "Don't...you...have..somewhere to go?!" Feeling a bit unsafe, she opened the door and left the room. Down the hallway she could hear something breaking in the room and she was hoping that it wasn't any of her stuff._

_ "That fucking wolf! I'll make sure I'll give him a slow and painful death if he ever dares to go near Kagome in that sense ever again!!!" he roared as he continued breaking things. "And that half breed...I'll make sure he never gets a love life ever if he continues his game." _

****

News flew around the university that there would be a party during the reading week in the lounge quickly followed up by the festival of _tanabata_ where two lovers, Vega and Altair who were separated by the Milky Way were able to meet. The university was brimming with life as students were decorating and rushing with things with anxiety. Invites were going around to everyone, including Sesshomaru and Kagome. Ever since Kagome came back from her private moment outside, things were silent between the two. Every time the priestess wanted to say something Sesshomaru would cut in by saying he was busy, studying, or had a task to do. It got on Kagome's nerves a lot and whenever Sesshomaru would cut in to say something, she'd just ignore him and go back to reading her book or do something else.

His clawed fingertips touched the edges of the white colored paper, with the golden borders enclosing it. He scanned the invite with his amber coloured eyes and thought for a bit, 'It removes the horrible silence from this room for a couple of hours. And this suffocating tension will disappear as well.'

Finally taking in some interest, Kagome forgot about the anger she held towards him just for a moment so she could question, "What is that?"

"University party that some students are organizing and we are invited. Will you be going?"

She shrugged her shoulders in a brat-like manner and dismissed the thought with rolling her eyes and she began to snack on her cheetos again. "Guess one of us is going," she stated.

"Hmph. Guess one of us is," his voice sounded as he took out a pair of clothes to wear from his room. She peered into his room to see what he chose out just out of curiosity and stared at the pile of clothes on his bed. It was a black shirt with sleeves and it was slightly unbuttoned at the collar, and he chose out a pair of dark jeans to go along with them. 'Whatever, I'll wear my favourite green kimono on tanabata and I'll show him just who looks good.'

"Is there a specific reason that you're looking into my room, dear roommate?" he drawled sarcastically, appearing in front of her.

"Just curious as to what you're wearing. That's all," she let out honestly. "Aren't you going to visit your father's company later on this week after tanabata for some training?"

"Yeah and you don't need to come along for secretary training because I have no need for you as my secretary," he let out coldly.

Her eyes narrowed angrily in offense and scoffed. She was in no mood to start an argument with her prick of a roommate so she kept her mouth shut. A knock sounded throughout the room as Sesshomaru glided over and opened it. "Hi!" a female voice piped up from the doorway. "I was wondering if Kagome was here."

Kagome walked over and looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and her face turned from sour to happy within an instance, "Sango!" she squealed as she went under Sesshomaru's arm and hugged her. "What brings you to my room?"

"This," Sango stated as she held up the white invitation card and smiled. "Aren't you going? I'm dragging Miroku along!" she giggled happily.

"Erm...well I wasn't planning on going. There isn't much for me to do is there?"

"Of course! When you're friends with me, I'll introduce you to people."

Tilting her head up to the right with her index finger on her chin, Kagome thought about the possibilities of going and not going. Finding more cons in not going, she decided and answered, "Alright I'll go, but I won't be nice to those damn demons if they piss me off..."

"Got yourself a deal."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked back into his room to leave the two girls alone. There was no harm in letting her go, but if she got into a fight then he wouldn't do much about it. 'Things can go back to the way they usually were. I will find a demoness as my mate and have strong pups with her.'

Kagome went into her room and grabbed something to wear. She picked out a regular black tank top, a red short skirt with black leggings underneath and a red cardigan. She decided that she would change in Sango's room rather than hers so it would be less uncomfortable. "I'll see you at the party," she muttered to the dog demon before she left.

****

"You understand that you are to be hired at Taisho Corp without any further hesitation, got it?" a deep, menacing voice echoed throughout the dark room. His dark hair was like a curtain, covering most of his body from the back. "You and Bankotsu are to work under Inu-Taisho or his son Sesshomaru and also update the status on Kagome Higurashi if she goes. I will bring his company down..." the voice laughed evilly.

"Yes, I understand Mr. Onigumo," a more feminine male type of voice replied. "Say...if Sesshomaru has a brother and they're equally hot...can I take his brother Inuyasha?" it giggled happily.

"Do what you wish, but if you screw this up for me, Jakotsu you're fired and you will be quite dead." Naraku warned in a sly voice.

****

The party began and Kagome was finally done getting dressed up. Sango helped her out with her hair and a bit of make up like a light smudge of lip gloss and a little bit of eye shadow. She braided a bit of Kagome's hair and smiled, "Ah, you look great! Not too dressed up and not slutty at all!"

Kagome's eyes lit up with joy. This was the first time she could truly smile in days of being at the university with Sesshomaru biting her ass all the time. She took a look at Sango and gasped, "You look great!" she complimented. Sango was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black gothic type of boots, a purple hoodie, a white tank top underneath and her hair was in a messy bun. "It'll make Miroku's night," the priestess winked her right eye.

Sango's face instantly went a shade of light pink as she fumbled with the zipper of her hoodie and mumbled a bit in denial. "Oh shut up Kagome," she laughed as she dragged her out the door.

They arrived at the loud crowd, to see people drinking it up, gaming, eating junk food, and couples hanging out. Kagome took in the sight of a breathtaking Sesshomaru when she laid her eyes on him and gawked. 'Whoa...he looks really good!' she bit her lip and laughed in her head, 'Although I would _never _admit that to him.'

Sesshomaru felt a pair of eyes on him and his turned his head to see the priestess staring at him like no tomorrow. He had to admit she looked really...nice. He got pulled out of his thoughts by the girl on his lap kissing his cheek, "Sesshomaru," she purred softly.

"Yes Kagura?"

"Kiss me."

Rolling his eyes at her demand, he bent down and placed a kiss on the wind demon's lips, hearing her moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in closer for a deeper kiss. As the two kissed, Kagome took in every detail of it feeling betrayed. 'I can't believe he's kissing her!' her eyes flashed a bit of hurt as she turned around and gave Sango a fake smile. She thought about the kiss and how tenderly he had kissed her, but it seemed all the same to her because he probably did that with all of his fan girls. 'Stupid jerk...taking my first kiss like that and blowing it off like it's nothing...'

"Fair lady Kagome...why art thou troubled?" Miroku asked all cheesy, trying to make her smile. The man had his intuitions about her and Sesshomaru and he knew she was upset inside.

Snapping out of her daze, the priestess sweetly smiled and greeted Miroku then laughed fakely, "Oh what are you talking about? Are you drunk Miroku?"

"Haha, it's not very easy get me drunk Miss. Higurashi," he chuckled, taking a sip out of his Guiness.

"Oh please," Sango let out, rolling her eyes. "He's got the tolerance of a twelve year old," she giggled as she patted him on the shoulder and dragged him away to dance with him.

Sadness filled up Kagome's eyes again as she was left alone. She stared at her glass of coke and sighed. Drinking wasn't really her thing so she stuck to what she grew up drinking; pop. Who was she trying to impress anyways? He didn't really care when girls flocked around him like brainless idiots who couldn't understand what he really was. She forced herself up and decided to walk outside so she could have silence. Her legs felt like pounds of lead as she moved through the crowd of people. Sesshomaru watched her leave and raised an eyebrow. She just got to the party, why would she leave? 'Maybe it was too much for her to handle.'

****

A man sat outside, underneath one of the cherry blossom trees and smiled to himself. He found the university to be such a beautiful place. His chocolate coloured eyes scanned the petal that fell on the palm of his hands and stroked it softly with his finger. He brushed off the many petals that had fallen on his light brown hair and stood up. He enjoyed the party, but it was too loud for his taste. Hearing footsteps on the grass, it caught his attention and he turned around to see a familiar face. "Kagome-chan?" he called out.

She whipped herself around and had a confused look on her face. She walked up closer to him, gasped, then smiled happily. "HOJO-KUN?!"

****

Sabrini23~

AN: UGH. SCHOOL!!! HAVE I MENTIONED HOW MUCH I HATE SCHOOL? Winter also makes me VERY tired...I'm like a cat..literally lol. Sorry for the late update you guys! High school and the weather has been driving me insane. I tend to get really lazy too and the internetz distracts me soo much /3


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 10 – Questions**

_Previously~_

_A man sat outside, underneath one of the cherry blossom trees and smiled to himself. He found the university to be such a beautiful place. His chocolate coloured eyes scanned the petal that fell on the palm of his hands and stroked it softly with his finger. He brushed off the many petals that had fallen on his light brown hair and stood up. He enjoyed the party, but it was too loud for his taste. Hearing footsteps on the grass, it caught his attention and he turned around to see a familiar face. "Kagome-chan?" he called out. _

_ She whipped herself around and had a confused look on her face. She walked up closer to him, gasped, then smiled happily. "HOJO-KUN?!" _

_ "I can't believe it, Kagome-chan! I didn't know you got accepted into Sakurabon University!" he wrapped his arms around her figure and smiled. _

_ "And I can't believe you're actually here!" she exclaimed, returning the soft hug. "We haven't seen each other for six years! How have you been?"_

****

The young adult with the caramel coloured hair grinned as he answered, "I've been doing pretty well. I'm aiming to be an engineer!" he winked his eyes proudly.

Her face graced him with her beautiful smile and told him that was a good job to aim for. She tucked a bit of her braided hair behind her ear and hugged him again. She and Hojo have known each other since they were in elementary school and grew up together. Suddenly in grade nine he had to transfer out, bidding each other farewell. As far as she could remember, he was always obsessed with peoples' health; especially hers. Whenever she came down with something, he would always show up with something strange in his hands. The most normal thing he delivered to her was tangerines when she had a fever. Stepping back, she looked at his face intently and giggled, "You've gotten more freckles."

"Ah, it's the sun. I've been volunteering and such to help out the community."

Recalling her memories again, he always was a momma's boy. He was a goodie boy who always gave the community what they needed. In a way it was unselfish, but he never was into what kids around his age would be into. 'Seriously, health freak at age twelve? Yeah, not likely,' Kagome rolled her eyes mentally.

"You've gotten really beautiful Kagome and I'm serious about that. You were always beautiful when you were younger, but you've matured into a woman," he complimented sweetly.

Her cheeks flushed up a little and gave him a small laugh. She was a tomboy when she was younger, hunting cicadas and grasshoppers with her butterfly net. "My, thank you Hojo-kun."

He cleared his throat and asked, "Say...since I haven't seen you in forever we should do some catching up. Want to watch the fireworks on tanabata with me?" he blushed, while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I, is this a date request?" she meekly asked.

"Yes."

Hojo wasn't really her type, but it didn't hurt to try. He was way better than Kouga and Sesshomaru. Biting her lips in hesitation she answered, "Alright," and smiled sweetly.

"Ah that's great!" he held her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek. "If this ever feels awkward for you, just let me know. We can always stay friends."

She nodded her head shyly and gave him a small smile. "Alright. It's a deal. I'm going to head back to my dorm now Hojo-kun. I'll see you on tanabata."

Nodding and letting go of her hand he winked and said, "Want me to walk you back?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. Just get back safe okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye Kagome."

****

Sesshomaru sat in the dorm room, angry. He witnessed everything and took in every detail of their hugs, holding hands, and kisses on the cheek. He was just concerned with the stupid girl, but found her talking to another human boy who she called, 'Hojo-kun'. He was far from pleased with this. She suddenly left the party in a sour aura, but outside she was all sunshine and lollipops. 'Damn it all! She's got herself what you call those _boyfriends_' he mocked in his head. That guy was too chirpy and happy for him. Hearing the doorknob, turning he glared at the door knowing exactly who it was on the other side.

She walked into the room gracefully and began taking her hair out of the small braids they were in. She happily went to her room and began taking off her clothes, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't walk in. This time, she was wrong. "Where did you go?" he asked.

Screaming in embarrassment she threw a shoe at him along with some books to make him leave. She quickly grabbed her blanket and covered her half naked body up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Can't you wait? Or don't you have any decency to leave a girl whose changing alone?!" she gasped madly, flustered. Underneath her blanket she only had her matching black lingerie on.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stated, "It's nothing that I haven't seen before."

"You smug bastard!" she hissed, clenching the fabric to herself closer.

"So where did you go?" he repeated again, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared at her intently and leaned against the doorframe.

"I went out, not that it's any of YOUR business. Can you leave me alone now?"

'At least she isn't lying about leaving...' he thought to himself then replied, "What exactly did you do out there?"

The priestess' eyes narrowed as she threw her alarm clock at him which he caught with no trouble at all and said, "NOTHING! Get out already! I already told you what I do has nothing to do with you, okay?!"

He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat as he tossed her alarm clock back onto her bed. He knew he couldn't keep pressuring her into telling him what he wanted to hear so he asked, "Last question wench. Why did you leave in the first place?"

Her eyes quickly shifted away from his immediately and responded, "I...just didn't feel...well."

'Hmph...lying to me is she?'

"Pray tell, what made you feel so...sick?"

"Look, **stop** interrogating me and leave. My personal life isn't yours, your _highness_. If you're doing something, you won't find me looking for answers from you. I'd understand if we were an item or whatever and you needed to know if I was going behind your back, but we're not," she said the last part a little softly, but cleared her throat. "So get out."

Confusion filled his mind as to what she said to him. He wasn't too sure if he picked out strained hurt in her voice when she told him that. He sighed and pushed back his bangs with his hand in frustration as he left the room. Seeing how she wouldn't tell him who she met by herself, him witnessing was enough. 'I have to find a way to cancel their tanabata date...' he growled in his head darkly. _'Totally want mate.' _Sesshomaru ignored his inner demon and started thinking of a plan.

****

Sitting on her green bed sheet, Kagome pulled over her light green blanket and covered herself to make her warm. She opened up her book for global history and began to read about the ancient Greeks and their 'democracy' system. The priestess couldn't think straight and felt too tired to study, so she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the white ceiling. Closing her dark chocolate eyes she sighed. 'Tanabata huh?' she mused to herself as she reopened her eyes and bit her lip out of habit. 'I'm not sure if I even feel comfortable with this...' she sighed again. Her memories of the party recollected as she felt a tear drop roll down on the side of her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise as she wiped it away with her hand. 'Why am I crying? He was just kissing another girl...that's what he does...' yet her heart clenched painfully in her heart as if there was a weight on her chest. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her forehead in frustration. 'I don't like him...I don't like him...I don't like him!' she repeated in her head over and over again. She felt a hand snap her out of her thoughts.

"I smelt salt," a deep and masculine voice rumbled beside her. His hand grabbed her face to turn it to his and leaned in and licked away the tears.

"S, Sesshomaru?" she choked in surprise as she leaned away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Crying bothers me. I don't understand why people cry," he muttered under his breath and looked at her face again, piercing her with his golden eyes. "Why were you crying wench?"

"It was nothing. I'm home sick, that's all," she lied, averting her eyes away from him. She knew she couldn't lie very well and sensed that Sesshomaru could tell.

"The real reason priestess?"

"None of your business. I'm serious."

"Dammit Kagome!" he growled gruffly. Lately it's all been distance between them and it was driving him mad and even crazier when he found about this Hojo guy. "Tell me..."

"Go away you mutt!" she bit out to him harshly, with reluctance in her voice.

Rage flowed through his veins as he grabbed her wrist in his other hand. His eyes darkened from hearing her call him such a disrespectful term. "Don't you ever call me that ever again Kagome..." he breathed out.

Feeling the intimacy, Kagome tried pulling her hand free, but couldn't budge his strong grip on her. Staring down, she realized his wrists had magenta stripes like how he did on his face. "Let me go!" she hissed.

"No."

"What's your problem, jerk!? You don't even want to be near me so let me go!" she used her other to loosen his grip on her wrist and tear her hand away.

"There's an uncomfortable silence and it bothers this Sesshomaru," he growled more. "We do not talk to one another like we did at the start."

"It's because you hate me!" she argued back, making a point. "You can't stand my presence, you find my voice irritating and you find me annoying to be NEAR you!"

Opening his mouth, he was about to say something, but couldn't think about anything. The only thing he could think of, while looking at her flustered face was to push her onto the bed and press his body against hers as he claimed her lips.

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Oh boy...I APOLOGIZE for not updating! I've been so sleepy and with Christmas break coming up I get too lazy. *Yawns* T-T So sleepy...well here's the chappie!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 11 – A fever?!**

_Previously~_

"_There's an uncomfortable silence and it bothers this Sesshomaru," he growled more. "We do not talk to one another like we did at the start." _

_ "It's because you hate me!" she argued back, making a point. "You can't stand my presence, you find my voice irritating and you find me annoying to be NEAR you!" _

_ Opening his mouth, he was about to say something, but couldn't think about anything. The only thing he could think of, while looking at her flustered face was to push her onto the bed and press his body against hers as he claimed her lips. _

****

Kagome's mind froze as she watched Sesshomaru push her back and feel his weight on top of her, making out with her in a frenzy. She laid there in shock and bewilderment by the assault that the dog demon was giving her. She tried moving her hands and wriggle away but Sesshomaru had her hands pinned above her head as he continued kissing her soft lips. She could hear a growl of contentment rumble through his chest which sent shivers up her spine as his tongue probed into her mouth. He huskily whispered, "Kagome...mine..." he groaned as he nibbled her lower lip and nuzzled her neck.

She began to get a strange feeling in her lower regions as he heard Sesshomaru whisper her name out seductively. She felt his hand slide and cup one of her breasts from under her shirt which made her gasp. "S, Sesshomaru! Get off!" she yelled at him in a panic.

Sesshomaru's glazed eyes took in the detail of the erotic image of Kagome in front of him. He growled softly and nipped the mating area and rolled over so he would be off of the priestess. "What the hell has gotten into you?!" she angrily asked.

"You're mine." He plainly said, sitting up.

"In your dreams, dog demon. I'm done playing that stupid game and as I last recall the spell has been removed. Besides, I'm dating –

He cut off Kagome, by narrowing his eyes and grabbing her face again, so they would be just inches apart, "You are **not** dating that Hojo guy..."

She fisted her hands, then tried pushing him away before he started anything ridiculous like kissing her once more. "Who are **you** to tell me who I'm dating and who I won't be dating? Are you my father, Sesshomaru? Besides I wasn't the one who was sucking off some demoness' face at the party now was I?" she gritted her teeth, glaring at him.

He gave her a menacing look and replied, letting go of her face, "It was Kagura and she's a woman who will not shut up until she gets what she wants..."

"So you have to give into her every desire? What kind of fricken strong person are you?"

He whipped his face to look at her and hissed out, "It's more complicated than that. Kagura and I go way back in years."

"Then go claim her as 'yours'" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. She got off from the bed, lifting up some weight from the mattress and sat down by her desk on a chair.

"She...she's Naraku's daughter and she claims that if I am not her lover then she will find a way to make my father's company go down," he confessed, groaning in anger.

Kagome started laughing at him as she stood up and walked over to her bed. "THAT'S IT?! THAT'S what's stopping YOU?! Do you take your father for a fool, Sesshomaru? Sure he acts like an airhead and all at times, but I'm pretty sure he's smart enough to not let Naraku bring his own damn company down. God...what's WRONG with you?" she asked as she poked him on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru stared down at her face and smirked. He knew know that there was something in her which drew him in no matter how hard he tried to stay away. "You're right. Next time something happens I will definitely kill that wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, "You don't have to go around killing people. Just tell her to bug off and find yourself someone whose better."

An awkward silence filled the room as Sesshomaru's eyes burned into Kagome's back. What did she mean by 'find someone whose better'? He clenched his hands and sighed, "Priestess...you are that someone," he softly confessed.

Being taken back, Kagome never ceased to be surprised by her roommate. Did she hear things correctly? Did Sesshomaru confess that he liked her? Gulping in anticipation, her shaky voice asked, "W, what?"

Looking away from her face in embarrassment, Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath. He couldn't believe that she didn't hear him. "Did Mr. Ice burg just tell me that he _likes_ me??"

"What of it wench?" he mocked.

Kagome giggled a bit before it died down to a wistful sigh. Unfortunately her happiest moment had to come to an end, "I'm sorry but I can't return those feelings to you. I'm with Hojo at the moment. If you hadn't been so stubborn earlier then something would have happened..." she muttered quietly as she stood up, but to have her wrist caught in Sesshomaru's grip again.

"It doesn't have to be that way. We can still start something. Is it not you who is being stubborn now?" he questioned, tightening his grip on her hand.

She flinched a little from the tightening, but turned her face to the side so she could look at him in the eyes and replied, "I got into something and now...I have to try it." She could feel the weight on her chest grow heavier as she looked into his eyes sadly, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but I can't do this. Cheating on someone isn't the thing I do."

****

Hojo was walking around the campus, trying to find out where to go. He couldn't believe that he confessed his feelings to Kagome and she actually agreed to watch fireworks with him. He had been dreaming of taking Kagome as his girlfriend since he was nine. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around in surprise to see this really feminine looking guy who had a smile across his face. "My, oh my...you look just scrumptious!" he giggled.

Hojo's face held confusion as he stared at the man and cleared his throat, "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, I'm a new..._transfer student_" the guy lied.

"The headmaster's office is that way," Hojo pointed out to his right, looking at the man uneasily. He didn't get a very good feeling about this guy and took a step back. "Well...see you around..."

The feminine man just gave Hojo a sly smile and thought, 'I've found my new target and he seems close to the Higurashi girl. Naraku will be pleased with me...'

****

"She has a boyfriend."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance, hearing his older brother's voice tell him what had happened. He glared at him with his golden eyes and 'keh'd'. He knew that this would happen, but Sesshomaru was too late to catch Kagome in his arms. "Guess you've lost."

"Quiet whelp. I am merely telling you as to the reason why things have not been going so smooth like it did before."

"Dad is gonna kill you for this, just letting you know. Your stubborn ass personality and heart always gets you into shit," the half breed snorted.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and smacked him over the head and said, "I've realized but it doesn't mean I've given up."

Inuyasha smirked as he heard Sesshomaru's reply and punched his shoulder. "Be on your guard shit head because others will also be trying to pry her away from that Hobo guy you told me."

"Hojo," Sesshomaru corrected, while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." the younger sibling shrugged his shoulders. He walked off without sparing his older brother another glance and headed back to his dorm.

'Moron. As if I'd let anybody other than me touch her. She's mine and will become my mate.' Sesshomaru thought as he walked off in the opposite direction towards his dorm to find Kagome.

****

The blue kimono had white cranes and light pink flower patterns across it along with white little buds to make it even more beautiful. The shade of blue was perfect because it was navy. The next day was tanabata and every girl wanted to look beautiful, leaving Kagome as no acception. She sighed as she stroked the silky material of her kimono and giggled. Her hair would definitely be up in a bun with variety of clips on her hair. She imagined her going out tomorrow with...Sesshomaru. Giving herself a weird stare in the mirror, she wondered why she thought of Sesshomaru rather than Hojo. "Ah, gimme a break here!" she narrowed her eyes at herself in the mirror. "Sesshomaru is **not** my date, Hojo **is**. What is wrong with you?"

She laid her kimono on her bed and stared down at it once more. She felt more right with Sesshomaru, but she had already given Hojo her word for being with him tomorrow. She folded up her outfit and put it away as she mocked Sesshomaru, "Hmph, wench. I have no desire in wasting a good afternoon with a human girl like you," she drawled, copying his icy tone.

Hearing a chuckle behind her, she screamed in surprise and turned around as if she were a deer caught in headlights. Stammering, her face flushed as she squeaked, "S, Sesshomaru? W, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru chuckled more and raised an eyebrow, "Why, I live here as well _wench_," he smirked, hinting that he caught her copying him. "By the way, you have to be more monotone when doing so."

Feeling the steam coming out of her head she looked away in embarrassment and cleared her throat, "You didn't hear that. Why are you back so early? What else did you hear?"

"One, I was done running my errand. Two, I wanted to come back. Three, this Sesshomaru was a bit worried about your pale face earlier."

"P, pale?"

"Yes. Although you humans tend to detect when you are sick later on, I can smell it. You have caught a flu."

"Oh no...Is it SWINE flu?!" she began panicking and frantically walking around.

"No wench. You just have a fever. Go lie down, I will get you something to eat," with that he left to buy her something.

She instantly touched her lips after he left and her eyes widened. She remember the tender kiss he had given her earlier that day and blushed as she began to sweat a little from feeling a little off. 'He was right...I am catching something...' she sighed as she walked over to her bed and crawled under her blanket to take a nap.

_**~Dream~**_

_There was a green field filled with flowers and trees everywhere. A small pond was located beside this huge grey castle that was covered in some green ivy. A frog croaked by the pond where he was sitting on a lily pad and jumped to get across. The sky was clear with the sun beaming down on her face as she used her hand to shield her eyes. She walked over to the pond and looked at her reflection, she had a crescent moon symbol in the middle of her forehead and her hair had streaks of silver in them. She had blue markings under her eyes, and pointy elf like ears as well as blue markings on her wrists. Blue, brown eyes stared back at her face as she smiled. _

_ "Kagome," a masculine and deep voice called out her name. A man that looked like Sesshomaru was smiling at her softly as he walked over and kissed her cheek. "Come mate, lunch will be ready in a short amount of time," he entwined his fingers along hers and walked towards the castle with her. _

_ "Say, when will we be mating, Sesshou?" she asked, calling him by his nick name. _

_ Sesshomaru's shoulders went stiff as he replied, "Soon, love, soon. I'm afraid of hurting you because I'm a real animal in bed," he joked, while chuckling. _

_ Her face tinted up with a light shade of pink as she smacked his arm playfully and giggled. "Goodness, your father and mother have been quite eager to become grandparents." _

_ He raised his delicate eyebrow and nipped at her earlobe, making her shift as she laughed. "Stop tickling me!" _

_ "I love you Kagome..." he dipped in and kissed her, having her wrap her arms around his neck and reply to the kiss. _

_~Scene changes~_

_ "KAGOME!!!" a strained voice screamed out in panic and fear. _

_ "S....Sesshomaru..." she weakly called out, coughing out blood. Her eyes were slowly blurring up as she stared up at the orange type sky reaching out with her hand. She felt a sword pierce into her stomach as more blood gushed out of her mouth, hearing the attacker say, "If I can't have you...no one can..." _

_ "GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru's voice boomed as he grew into his huge dog demon form and swiped down at the attacker, but the attacker disappeared along with his cold and evil laugh. _

_ "Kagome..." his frail voice called out, cupping her cheek in his right hand as tears slowly poured out of his sad golden eyes. "Why...?" he asked, quivering. _

_ "I...I wanted to see you..." she cried out softly, warm tears pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't live long enough to give birth to your children..." _

_ His voice choked on the pain in his throat as he held her hand and cried into it. "Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen..." he cursed. Looking into her sad eyes he bent down and kissed her tender lips and slightly bit them. "I will...avenge your death..." he sighed, pulling away from her. He lifted her body into his arms and began to walk, but stopped when he heard her weak voice shakily say, "I love you..." _

_**~End of the dream~**_

The priestess shot up in bed, shaking in cold sweat. She placed her hand over her heart and sighed, then rubbed her face with her hands, only to feel warm tears on the palms of her hands. Looking down she stared in shock, she'd never seen Sesshomaru ever put on such a painful face and say such things to her before. She didn't even know what that dream meant or why she looked like how she did in that dream. In fact, she didn't even know if that person was her, but a woman with her name. The time, the setting it was all like a feudal era to her. "That was definitely something in the past...seriously..."

Footsteps sounded as they entered her room with takeout Chinese food. The smell wafted into her nose as she looked up at the man who was in her dreams. "S, Sesshomaru..."

Setting down the take out packet he glanced at her as he unpacked it and placed it in a dish for her, saying, "Why is it every time I walk in here, you're stammering my name as if I'm going to bite you?"

"It's nothing..." she replied calmly. "Oh and thank you for getting me food," she smiled.

"You're in cold sweat," he stated, pointing out the obvious. He walked over, handed her the plate and immediately touched her forehead, "You're burning up a bit more."

Kagome's face instantly blushed up again, feeling his hand on her face. It reminded her of the dream and the emotions it stirred. The pain of her or whoever that woman was made her heart squeeze in pain. "You're face turned into another shade of red," his deep voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Just the fever acting up..."

Noticing that she wasn't eating food, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up some of the teriyaki beef with the fried rice. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

"What?" she gaped in shock, "I can feed myself thank you very much," she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ignoring her stubbornness, he shoved the food into her mouth, having her scream muffled by the tasty Asian take out. Chuckling to himself, he kept filling her mouth with food, not letting her complain once until she was done eating what was on the plate. After she was done, he gave her some Tylenol and a glass of water to take before she went to bed.

"Hey...thanks for taking care of me today," she muttered as she turned to her side, so her back was facing the door where he was standing.

"It was nothing. Also, if you aren't well by tomorrow you are not going to watch the fireworks of tanabata. You will not argue against that understood?"

Hearing no response from her, he began to close her door until he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't live long enough to give birth to your children..."

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Goodness, long chapter! On word document it's about eight pages. I think it's longer than the first chapter I have haha. Well I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 12 – I Do**

_Previously~_

_ "Hey...thanks for taking care of me today," she muttered as she turned to her side, so her back was facing the door where he was standing. _

_ "It was nothing. Also, if you aren't well by tomorrow you are not going to watch the fireworks of tanabata. You will not argue against that understood?"_

_ Hearing no response from her, he began to close her door until he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I couldn't live long enough to give birth to your children..." _

****

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he heard his roommate whisper something he could remember all too well. It was the same day that his mate 'Kagome' had died from a brutal stabbing. Glancing back into the room he stared at her back, watching her shoulders evenly move up and down in a steady beat as her breathing was even. She was sleeping and perhaps a bit drowsy from before she fell asleep. Still...it did not help with his confusion. He knew she somehow linked to his past from the similar appearance and name they both had. 'Had she been reborn...into a human?' he asked himself as he sat down on the couch.

He closed his eyes and remembered his past. Demons aged slowly; therefore the past was not too long ago for him. He recalled her beautiful eyes, her laughter, her voice, and her traits. He even remembered their first mating night. He did not lie to her when he told her he was quite the animal in bed seeing how he was a dog. In the end he could not avenge her death, no matter how hard he had tried to find her killer. 'Dammit!' he cursed in his head. 'I will have to bring this up with her when she is well...'

****

Kagome's mind was swept into the dream world again.

_**~Dream~**_

_She was wearing a purple colored kimono, sitting on a luxurious looking sofa. It looked like she was in a library from seeing books and scrolls stacked among the shelves. Her fingernails were painted a soft purple and she was sitting in a ladylike position. Her hair grew down to her waist and for some reason her stomach was...big. Her hand moved towards her stomach and stroked it as she smiled to herself, "Ah...little baby when are you going to come out? It's almost time for you to see mommy and daddy." _

_ A smooth chuckle entered the library as a younger looking Sesshomaru looked down at her. He gently set down three scrolls which he was researching into and walked over to her, then bent down on his knees and pressed his ear against her stomach. He growled in content as he felt the child moving. "Oh!" Kagome let out in a small voice, feeling surprised from the kick. _

_ Sesshomaru kissed the top of her hand and let out a small purr. "Just a few more weeks and we will have a child. __**Our **__child." _

_ "Mmm," she sweetly nodded, as she pulled her hand away. She used the support of the sofa's arm to stand up, along with Sesshomaru's arm assisting her. When she was finally up she hugged her mate and nuzzled her face into his chest. "I'm starving..." she murmured. _

_ "As to be expected. You're sharing your body with a little being who wants to be fed all the time," he smirked as he kissed her forehead. _

_ "This is all your fault," she playfully stuck out her tongue. _

_ "At least the nagging will cease from my parents." _

_ She giggled and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed his hand to walk towards the dining area only to find guests were also invited over. "Sesshomaru?" she asked. _

_ "I didn't know either, love. It seems like the Lord of the North is here, isn't that right Lord Naraku?" _

_ Dark, red eyes looked up and slyly smiled at amber colored eyes, "Why yes of course young prince," he eyed Kagome carefully and peered down at her growing belly. "It seems like there is to be a child conceived soon, I presume?" _

_ Kagome proudly nodded a yes and slightly bowed to greet the guest and took a seat beside the Lady of the West. Sesshomaru seated himself beside his mate and gave his father a questioning look as he cut into the rare cooked meat set in front of him. "I apologize son, for not informing you Lord Naraku would be visiting. We have land matters to discuss and an upcoming ball along with the announcement of you taking over my seat with beautiful Kagome." _

_ Sesshomaru nodded as he continued his dinner, but couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with Naraku staring at Kagome like that. _

**_~Scene Changes~_**

_ Kagome was placed in a white, beautiful gown that was loose enough for her stomach and for her to feel comfortable in. She had the right make up applied to her face and her hair was tied up. She was tired from dancing with a few Lords, especially Lord Naraku who frequently requested for her hand in dancing. She needed to be with Sesshomaru or else she did not feel very safe. Kagome found herself walking and searching for Sesshomaru, but could not find him anywhere. She spotted him talking to a foreign woman she had never seen before outside and felt an urge of jealousy burst through her body. She paced herself as she walked outside to find that Sesshomaru was gone. "Be mine..." a sultry voice whispered to her. _

_ "W, whose there?!" she asked, frightened. Something quickly flew past her, but she could only catch a glimpse of long black hair and red eyes. _

_ "Leave Sesshomaru and become my mate. We can rule all the lands together..." the man's voice echoed from behind her. She felt a clawed hand graze her arm seductively and a tongue lick her neck. _

_ "Get off of me and get the hell away from me whoever you are!" she screamed. "I don't want to be with you! I love Sesshomaru!" _

_ The voice turned from seductive and sultry to anger. An angry growl was heard as she felt a clawed hand stab her stomach once. She screamed in sheer pain and dropped to the ground. 'The baby!' her mind screamed as blood began to ooze out. 'No...no! This can't be happening! The baby's going to die!'_

_ "S, Sesshomaru!" she cried out, as she held onto her stomach with one of her hands which soon became bloody. She coughed out blood as her voice strained. _

_ That's when she heard the man take out his sword and stab it into her stomach one more time, making it fatal for her to survive afterwards. He softly said, "If I can't have you...no one can..."_

_**~End of Dream~**_

"SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as she woke up with frightened eyes. The pain, the blood, the emotions...they all felt so real to her. Why was she even having dreams like this? 'What's going on...?' she moaned. Her fever seemed to have spiked up higher after the dream.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called out all too familiarly like in her dream as he burst through the door, panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I...uh..." she was having problems with breathing properly and her shoulder was aching like no tomorrow. She looked down at her shoulder and pulled down her shirt a little see a faint crescent moon symbol appear. "Se...ssho..maru..." she breathed out slowly. She grimaced against the pain and flinched when he walked over and ran his hand over her shoulder. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the symbol and roughly asked her, "How did you get this?"

"I...don't know...I've been having strange dreams and you've been in them..." she muttered as she flinched again in pain.

"The pain won't go away Kagome until I've marked you..." he told her, placing his hand on the mark so it would soothe away the pain.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"This symbol belongs to the Taisho family and you are my mate," he informed as she continued to shudder from his touch.

"I thought I already told you I am NO-

"STOP BEING FOOLISH KAGOME!" he roared as he tightened his grip on her shoulder as he bent down. She stared down at him in shock because he never really raised his voice against her.

Him bending down reminded her of the Sesshomaru who had pressed his ear against her stomach and smiled at her. Everything he did now reminded her of those weird dreams she was having. "What have you been dreaming of, priestess?" he asked in a low voice.

"I...it's nothing!" she cried out as the mark seared through her skin. It seemed like whenever she was lying now it would jump up and cause her pain.

"Stop...lying to me!" he barked out, enraged. "I heard you say last night that you were sorry you couldn't live long enough to give birth to my children...and that's something you don't say out of the blue!"

She hesitated as her brown eyes looked down at his dark yellow ones and sighed. She didn't know why he was taking this so seriously because they were just dreams, weren't they? "I...I feel like I've been dreaming of your past but it's like I'm in some girl's body..."

Sesshomaru tightened his lips as he gave her a look to continue what she was saying. He was feeling anxious inside and needed some answers. "The first dream was that we were in a flowery field...there was a pond and we were talking about when we would first...uhm...mate," she blushed. "Something about being some kinda animal in bed," she quickly added on while muttering then continued, "And how your parents wanted to be grandparents. The scene changed and somebody stabbed me. Somebody killed me..." her voice quivered. She felt like crying as she went on, "They said if they couldn't have me, no one could and I called out for you. I was coughing up blood and you said you would avenge my death and that's when I woke up..."

"And the second one that you just had?" he quietly asked.

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her forehead with her index finger and her thumb then cleared her throat. Her shoulder was still aching in pain from the symbol and she couldn't bear it, "Before I go on...how does this pain go away?"

"I mark you," he plainly stated.

"What? There's no other way?!"

"No. If there had been any other way then a lot of people would have different partners," Sesshomaru replied.

She felt like she just drove herself into a deeper mess and groaned in frustration. None of this was getting better for her and until he marked her, the fever wouldn't subside nor would the pain on her shoulder. "Anyways...the second dream I had, I was pregnant with your child. We were in a library and you pressed your ear against my stomach and felt the baby kick. After that we went to eat, but...Naraku was there," her eyes widened as she realized.

"And my father was discussing land and a ball coming up. Am I correct?" his deep voice caught her out of her trance. He looked like he was in deep thought and wondered, 'Then it is her. It's confirmed that she has actually been reincarnated into a human...'

"Kagome..." he said, "You weren't dreaming of just **my** past life...you were dreaming of **yours** as well. You were my mate in the past and you still are now. Evidence of it is on your shoulder and the only way you can get rid of it, is to be marked by me and you will regain your original appearance..."

She could feel shock run throughout her body as to what he said. "I...my...original appearance? I don't really look like this?"

"No Kagome. You will still have some of your human characteristics just like how you did in the dreams, but you are originally a demon."

Tears streamed down her soft cheeks when reality finally hit her, "So...so I was having your child? I was actually pregnant and I let our child die?!" this was so surreal to her. She was only eighteen and to think she had a child in the past was so strange to her. She never imagined having a little being inside of her which was almost developed and to have it die. She cried out more after the pain grew stronger, but Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Quiet wench...it was in the past..." he muttered, trying to soothe her hearting heart.

"No Sesshomaru, you're wrong. These dreams feel like they were just yesterday to me and you who hasn't even _died_ from that time it must be painful, it must be so hard! Demons age slow, it must feel like it was just a couple of months ago to you!" she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out. She held onto his shoulders as he stroked her hair.

His fingers gently touched the crescent moon symbol as she shuddered and felt her cheeks burn up a little. "I can't handle the pain anymore Sesshomaru," she sniffled as she wiped away her tears.

He let her down on the bed and gave her a long hard stare before asking, "Are you sure you want me to do this? This technically means I have taken you as my wife in...human terms."

"I...I do."

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Not as long as the other chappie but still six pages :D

Honestly as I write these things I'm doing like 10 others things at the same time like watching Kuroshitsuji; I RECOMMEND you watch it because it's such a great anime! Going on forums, cleaning, talking on the phone haha. Chapter 13 will be on its way tomorrow hopefully!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 13 – Tanabata**

_Previously~_

_His fingers gently touched the crescent moon symbol as she shuddered and felt her cheeks burn up a little. "I can't handle the pain anymore Sesshomaru," she sniffled as she wiped away her tears. _

_He let her down on the bed and gave her a long hard stare before asking, "Are you sure you want me to do this? This technically means I have taken you as my wife in...human terms."_

"_I...I do."_

****

Kagome screamed in pain as she felt his fangs come down in between her neck and shoulder. His hands gripped her back tightly as his fangs pierced through her soft skin, puncturing it. Smooth blood flowed out of the wound, but was shortly replaced by Sesshomaru's soft tongue lapping up the content. She let out a small moan from both the pain and pleasure as his tongue calmed down the ebbing pain. Taking in all he could from her, he finally let her go with a seductive growl. He wiped away her sweet blood from his mouth as he stared down at his breathless mate who was holding onto the nape of her neck. She felt dizzy and collapsed onto her bed, sighing.

"Strange...there is no change in your appearance..." he stated.

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and said, "Well...the pain is gone."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if he marked her properly. That's what he had done in the past, so why wasn't it working now? He pulled down her top from her shoulder, having her gasp in surprise, but paid no heed to it. "My symbol has appeared but nothing else has changed." His hand aimed for her forehead as he felt her temperature and whispered in her ear darkly, "Your fever has subsided."

She shuddered from being so close and blushed as she craned her neck away from him. This meant she was bound to him in every way possible and she was his lover; his mate. "W, what about Hojo?" she stuttered softly.

"Do as you wish just for today," Sesshomaru replied, being lenient. "But after your...**date**," he growled as he narrowed his eyes, "You will end this relationship that you have started with him."

She nodded her head meekly and asked one last question, "Sesshou..." she cleared her throat, foreign to the old nick name her past self had used, "Are you going to tell me everything in my past?"

The handsome dog demon smirked at his beautiful mate and took a seat on her soft, blue chair. "No Kagome, I am not permitted to do so. It will interfere with...fate. If your memories come back to you, let them do so, but if they don't come back in a really long time then I will tell you and where you've come from."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. Her body felt ten times stronger than from before and she wasn't sick anymore. She walked over to her closet and fetched her navy blue kimono and quickly glanced back at Sesshomaru, who sat there with a smug smile on his face. "Do you mind leaving?"

"I do mind in every way. I believe I am allowed to watch my mate change, am I not?" he chuckled with his sexy voice as his eyes came in contact with her brown ones.

Her cheeks flared up as she began glaring at him ominously, "Get out you idiot!"

"How uncute of you wench. In the past you would give me a small, innocent smile and blush. What a harsh treatment I get now..." he sighed dramatically.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and hissed out, "Too bad. She won't be back for a while. Now out!"

As Sesshomaru was leaving he faked a whimper and looked up at the ceiling sadly and whispered, "It's already bad enough I'm letting another man steal you from me for one day...oh, the sadness."

Facepalming, Kagome shut the door behind her and began to change. Her date with Hojo would be in an hour and she needed to get ready as fast as she could. Looking at the door she wondered, 'If I'm out there enjoying myself...then what's Sesshomaru going to do?' almost tripping on her kimono got her out of her thoughts and growled lowly, but this time...it didn't seem as human as it used to. 'Oh forget it! He'll do whatever he wants!' she did her hair as nicely as she could and grabbed a matching purse to go with her outfit.

Outside Sesshomaru was on his cell phone trying to get through to his father, but he would only receive the dial tone. Frustrated, he gripped his phone with anger and glared at it. 'What the hell is father doing right now anyway?'

Walking out of the room, Kagome made Sesshomaru drop his phone by accident by her beauty. It was as if he was staring at his old Kagome from the kimono she was wearing and how her hair was up. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he cleared his throat instead to grab her attention.

"I'm heading out now," she smiled, as she twirled herself around. "What do you think?"

He grunted and grabbed a random magazine, to make her feel a little bad seeing how she was going with Hojo and not him. Uninterested he replied, "Yes, you look stunning."

She narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, "You jerk! Thanks for looking!" she scathed.

"Hmm...If you don't put your tongue away, I'm afraid I might devour it," he chuckled, flipping a page.

A cute blush appeared on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and opened one of her closed eyes to see if he was looking at her. Golden eyes met brown and slyly smiled at her, watching her reaction. A knock sounded the room as the sly smiling eyes, narrowed into annoyance, looking at the door. When the door opened, Hojo was wearing summer clothes, with a bouquet of flowers out, smiling at Kagome. He kissed her on the cheek and grinned like an idiot. Sesshomaru lowly growled to himself, trying not to tear the magazine in half from fury. 'Calm down. It's only for today...' but the feeling inside did not disappear, instead it only continued growing as he watched the human boy wrap his arms around her shoulders. Kagome tilted her head back to look at him and said, "I'll be back after the fireworks."

He just nodded and flipped the page in the magazine with a flick of his wrist, not caring about the surprised look on Hojo's face. "Y, you're with a demon?" His voice stammered as his caramel colored eyes stared down on Sesshomaru and continued, "And with a male on top of that?"

Her eyes shifted a little uncomfortable and cleared her throat. "Look Hojo-kun, Sesshomaru's father knows my family and seeing how they're old friends, he just paired us up, okay?"

Hojo's shoulders rose as he sighed in hesitation, but ran his fingers through his hair and began grinning again, obviously fake. "Sure Kagome-chan. I might talk about it later on with you tonight okay? I'm not too comfortable with you sharing a room with another male which isn't me."

That's when Sesshomaru stood up, him being 6'4" compared to Hojo who was 5'9" and hissed out, "That should be **my** line."

Taken back, Hojo looked up at the demon, slightly confused, but paid no heed to it and shrugged. "I'm not sure what it meant but I do not like to argue."

The priestess grabbed Hojo's arm and dragged him out of the room and took in a deep breath. She popped her head back into the room and gave Sesshomaru an apologetic smile before disappearing into the hallway again. When Sesshomaru watched her back growing distant he gave out a feral growl and muttered, "This is why I hate humans. Especially the men."

****

Jakotsu watched the 'couple' holding hands as he hid underneath a tree, jotting down notes. He wore a bright pink kimono and styled up his hair like the feminine male he was and scanned the area for a certain dog eared half demon. 'Oh Inuyasha...so gorgeous...' he sighed in his head while biting his lips sexually. He kept daydreaming of the dirty things he could do Inuyasha and lost track of Kagome and Hojo.

"Are you enjoying the takoyaki?" Hojo's voice broke Kagome out of her inner daze as she bit down on the delicious octopus treat. Her eyes began watering up from the amount of heat the small round objects held inside. She quickly gulped it down and gave Hojo a small smile from the incident she just had.

"Ha ha, I take it that it was a bit too hot for you ne, Kagome-chan? If you've burnt your tongue I can try to make it better," he gave her a perverted smirk as he winked his eye at her.

'Oh Hojo...that's such a turn off...' she sweat dropped at the back of her head as she brought her hands up and replied, "Uhm no thank you Hojo-kun, I'd rather not."

Sighing heavily, he took in how beautiful she looked, but it seemed like she just wasn't returning the feelings he had for her. "Is there something wrong Kagome-ch..." but his voice got cut off with the fireworks starting.

Kagome looked up at him, clearly telling him that she hadn't heard a word he said in that sentence. "Sorry Hojo-kun, what did you say?!" she yelled out over the loud noise.

The look in his eyes slightly scared her as they went a little dark and before she knew what he was doing, he bent down and claimed her mouth in a rough kiss. Her eyes widened as she tried pushing him away, but he kept holding onto her. Not realizing the amount of strength she had, she narrowed her eyes and pushed him back forcefully. "What are you doing?!" she screamed at him, wiping her mouth.

"What's wrong with _you_ Kagome? We're **boyfriend **and **girlfriend**!"

"No we're not!" she yelled back, but gasped at what she let slip out.

"Did we not make it clear two days ago that we were?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets while waiting for an answer. "What's been going on? Is it your roommate? That Sesshomaru guy?"

She stepped back and averted his eyes. She wasn't the best at lying and seeing how Hojo knew her from childhood he could tell. "What has he been doing to you? I swear if it's something bad or if he's forcing you..."

"I love him, Hojo!" Kagome dropped the respect as her eyes burned with fire, meeting his. She gripped her purse in her hands as she prepared herself for a comeback.

"No you don't..." Hojo lowly responded.

"How would you even know Hojo! We haven't seen each other in years so don't you damn think you know me well!"

"I love you Kagome!" he said as he brought his hands out and gripped her shoulders.

A pair of clawed hands with markings on the wrists tore Hojo's hands away from Kagome at once. A rough and low voice rumbled, "Don't you ever touch what is mine that way..."

Kagome stared up at silky silver hair and could see elf like ears slightly poking out at the side. She smiled as Sesshomaru continued glaring down at Hojo and began talking again, "She is my mate."

"Kagome isn't a possession you demon!"

"We are together and me being her mate makes her mine. If you seek for proof..." his amber eyes looked back at her dark chocolate ones and brought up his hand to slightly move the neck of her kimono over to reveal the Taisho mating mark on her shoulder.

Hojo's eyes widened in shock as he gaped over at Kagome and felt betrayed. "I can't believe you Kagome...you're mated to a **demon**," he spat distastefully.

She lowered her face and madly slapped Hojo hard across the face without feeling the least bit guilty. "He's a demon that I want to be with. My family approves and so does his so please refrain from being an idiot and getting on my nerves again."

He held his cheek, hurt as his eyes began to water up with angry tears. He couldn't believe the girl that he had loved for so long dared to hit him like that and go off with a demon. "You...you'll regret this one day Kagome..." he slowly threatened as he turned around and walked away.

"What a foolish human," Sesshomaru chuckled as he found this amusing. He felt a soft hand brush with his as they entwined. A warm body was pushed up against his body and he purred softly in contentment.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru..." she sighed quietly. "That was unexpected from Hojo out of all people to act so rash."

The handsome dog demon tilted her head up with his index finger and seductively whispered, "I like it when you're aggressive because it shows me how well you will be in bed," he breathed out. Without letting her respond, he swiftly caught her mouth in a breath taking kiss.

****

~Sabrini23

AN: Sorry that it isn't a great chapter. Winter break's been keeping me busy and I haven't had time to work on this. *Sigh* also, rejection hurts like a bitch...so...my heart's been kinda sad and when it gets sad, it has no motivation to write romantic stories. I'll update a lot more after my exams in January pass. :] Heh well my birthday's coming up next month!

Sorry for the late Merry Christmas! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 14 – Reflection?**

_Previously~_

"_What a foolish human," Sesshomaru chuckled as he found this amusing. He felt a soft hand brush with his as they entwined. A warm body was pushed up against his body and he purred softly in contentment. _

"_I'm sorry Sesshomaru..." she sighed quietly. "That was unexpected from Hojo out of all people to act so rash." _

_The handsome dog demon tilted her head up with his index finger and seductively whispered, "I like it when you're aggressive because it shows me how well you will be in bed," he breathed out. Without letting her respond, he swiftly caught her mouth in a breath taking kiss. _

****

Inuyasha gruffly walked over to his dorm to dump all the shit he had to carry with him for classes he didn't care about. His ears twitched as he closed his eyes and remembered the girl he fell so in love with; Kikyo. She was supposed to attend the university, but apparently it wouldn't be until later on. Two months had passed since Tanabata and he witnessed Sesshomaru and Kagome making out which made him cringe a little bit in disgust to see his older brother do so. 'Keh...if I didn't have Kikyo and if he didn't go for Kagome, I definitely would have taken her,' he smirked. On the day of those fireworks he felt a little uneasy as if some pervert was watching every move he made. 'I did hear that fucking weird laugh around me. Who the hell was that?'

He quickly grabbed some books and his laptop for his afternoon classes and rolled his eyes, annoyed that he even had to attend the damn university seeing how his dad was the CEO of a damn company. 'If only Sesshomaru hadn't been first...' he growled in his head.

"Ah, Kikyo...the day you come back will be my happiest," he smiled.

****

Kagome woke up to feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a soft purring by her ear, making her giggle a bit from how ticklish she was. She had one of those dreams again from the past and it was as if she were some maid working in a beautiful castle. She was in charge of taking care of the Prince, but before she could see what the Prince looked like, she woke up. It all seemed familiar to her and these past two months Sesshomaru was letting her remember her past on her own. After the day at the fireworks he almost mated with her but stopped because he thought it would be better if she had all her memories back rather than mate her and have her confused. "Kagome..." he rumbled in his deep and smooth voice.

Her back immediately arched back as shivers went down her spine from the pleasure of his breath on her neck. His fingertips stroked the symbol on her shoulder as he sat up from the bed. "Idiot," she whispered.

His ears perked up picking up her melodic voice as he growled, "What was that wench?"

"Hmph," she answered, sitting up. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him and repeated, "IDIOT."

His face went from emotionless to a light leer as his silky hair fell over his shoulder, when he bent over and inched closer. "Now why do you say that..._bitch_?"

Stunned, she sat there; foreign to the new nick name he called her. Her eyebrows came down angrily as she frowned and bit back, "What did you just CALL me?"

"Bitch. So submit."

"Asshole don't think you're all high and mighty. I'm not a fricken bitch!" she madly threw up the blanket and grabbed a pair of clothes to wear. She had no intentions of changing in the dorm if he was disrespecting her this way. "I'm going to change in Sango's room and if you try to stop me I will kill you." With that she headed out the door and slammed it behind her to express her rage.

"_Idiot." _His demon repeated Kagome's words in his head. 'Shut up you damn demon,' Sesshomaru snapped back in his head. _'Always drive mate away. Could have mated her a while ago and ravish her delicious body.' _He narrowed his eyes and growled at his inner demon, 'Why do I have to have a moron for my demon?' His inner demon hissed out roughly, _'You idiot. Mate is right. She is our bitch and in our terms, means female dog.' _Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he ran his claws through his hair and replied, 'She took it the wrong way. I will clear this up with her.' _'THEN MATE?!' _the inner demon panted excitedly. 'No.' After the strict response the demon whined in sadness and wallowed away.

****

'Oh how dare he?! BITCH? I am NOT a bitch! What does he think I am? Some submissive animal to him? In his dreams! It's the 21st century and I will **not** be degraded!' raging and stomping in the hallway she ran into a hard chest and fell back on her butt. 'Ouch...' she rubbed her butt as she stood and looked up to see amused amber eyes staring down at her.

"You're quite the klutz, woman," Inuyasha scoffed as he extended his hand to help her stand properly.

She quickly narrowed her eyes as she snatched her hand away from Inuyasha's and glowered at him. "You and your brother are the exact SAME. Assholes..." she muttered under her breath, leaving a speechless hanyou behind in her tracks.

"What the fuck's her problem? Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kagome immediately turned around and threw whatever was closest to her and it was one of her slippers. She hurled it at him as she stuck out her tongue, "WHY DON'T YOU GO BUY SOME DAMN MANNERS?!"

Dodging the slipper, Inuyasha 'keh'd' and stuck his hands in his sleeves. 'What is up with her today? Is she PMSing?'

A cheerful laughter filled up behind Inuyasha's back. A certain blue eyed wolf demon was watching the whole thing and snickered. "Dog shit, she doesn't seem very happy today. Perhaps I should go and comfort her shouldn't I?" he said stepping up with his cocky attitude. Handsomely he ran his fingers through his jet black hair and whistled.

"Keh! Are you signing up for a death wish flea bag? The second you touch her, you're gonna die," Inuyasha gave him a fanged smirk and leaned against the wall waiting for a response.

Kouga raised an eyebrow and crossed his muscular arms over his chest and returned the smirk. "Are you threatening me dog breath? I'm free to do what I want and wish to do. I'm not going to give up on her."

"Oh?" a masculine voice echoed from behind Kouga. The wolf demon quickly whipped around to come face to face with an older version of Sesshomaru. Inu-Taisho's hair was tied up and he gleefully was observing Kouga.

"Headmaster!" the wolf demon called out, surprised.

Inu-Taisho took off his glasses and stuck it on top of his head as he turned to face Inuyasha with happiness. He walked over and hugged his son cooing out, "Oh Inuyasha! My beloved son!"

"Ack! Father get off of me!" Inuyasha gruffly called out, being muffled by his dad's molesting love.

"Is this a friend?" his chipper voice asked as he turned to Kouga's direction once more with a gigantic smile.

Kouga sweat dropped and laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Inuyasha is your son?"

"Why of course! Don't we look similar?"

'Uh...not really. Just the hair and eyes...' Kouga thought to himself, but nodded a lie instead. He knew that Inuyasha was a half breed but the Headmaster was one of the strongest demons around in the university.

"Sesshomaru is my other so..."

"Father stop boasting," a silky voice cut in. Although the voice seemed smooth, the appearance was fatal. Sesshomaru actually looked stressed for once and from running his hand through his hair so many times, his beautiful hair looked like it was bed head.

"Oh my, Sesshomaru..." Inu-Taisho gasped looking appalled. "What happened to you?!"

"Kagome," the dog demon replied bluntly as he rolled his eyes in grief. He lowly growled when he noticed Kouga standing there and gave him a small cocky smile. Turning his attention back to his father he continued, "I called her a bitch and..."

"How dare you call Kagome a bitch?!" Kouga snapped at him in shock.

"Quiet wolf," Sesshomaru snarled. He was in a pissant mood and did not want to deal with a hormonal wolf that was after _his_ mate. Clearing his throat he went on, "She took it the wrong way. She took it in the terms of vulgar and slang for degrading women. Seeing how she is **my** mate," he smirked triumphantly, "I had every right to call her that in tradition."

Inu-Taisho rubbed his temples with his fingers and chuckled a little. "Ah...kids these days. You youngsters are so amusing."

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!!!!!!" Kouga yelled in complete shock. His blue eyes were filled with anger and pure hatred for the older dog demon.

"Yare, yare..." Inu-Taisho sighed as he held back Kouga from attacking Sesshomaru. "Now who's boasting son?"

"Keh everyone should shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance from the commotion. Instantly Inuyasha got hit over the head by Sesshomaru.

"Damn my life! She threw her fucking slipper at me!" he whipped the slipper back to Sesshomaru's hand. "Great job pissing her off. She's out destroying the world now."

The older inu taiyoukai seethed at his younger brother and glared at Kouga. "I've marked her and if you dare to shamelessly flirt with her knowing she is taken I will beat you into a pulp."

"Now, now Sesshomaru...this is my university be nice to the other students please. They're here to learn."

"Yeah they're here to learn, not to steal my mate away from me," Sesshomaru growled ferociously before heading off to find the fiery and angry priestess.

****

"Can you **believe** it Sango?!" Kagome huffed madly as she plopped herself down onto her best friend's bed. Sango couldn't help but smile at the situation because she had knowledge of demon culture.

"Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean it _that_ way," Sango reassured her as she picked out some cookies in a plate and handed it over to her who scuffed it down madly.

"What other ways could he have MEANT it?" the priestess questioned as she wiped off the left over crumbs around her mouth.

"He is a dog demon yes?" Sango asked back as she untied her hair and began brushing the knots out.

"Yeah and what of it?"

"Well what do you think bitch means in dog terms?" her friend giggled as she handed Kagome a glass of milk.

Realization hit Kagome like a wall of bricks as she spurt out the milk she just drank. "Oh ew Kagome...not on my carpet please," Sango sighed as she got some napkins to wipe up the mess.

"It means a female dog! But...I'm not a female dog therefore it makes no sense," she grumbled.

Sango sighed as she threw away the napkins and sat down beside Kagome on her bed. The weight of the bed shifted down as it held two people. "Kagome...you're my best friend and all and I love you...but you're an idiot sometimes."

"Hey!" Kagome pouted in defence.

"You're the mate of a dog demon. It is only natural that he does call you names like that because he is the alpha," she explained.

"Wait a second...alpha? I have no desire to submit to anyone. I have my own free will and I will do as I like."

"If you say so Kagome, but be careful because I know Sesshomaru likes to tame his girls," Sango giggled as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

A small sweat drop appeared behind Kagome's head as she watched her friend continue in her fits of laughter. "You know...I think you've hung around with Miroku for far too long," she smiled.

"Oh...I probably have..." Sango's face turned red as she fidgeted with her fingers nervously.

Kagome patted Sango on the head as she stood up and thanked her for the milk and cookies. She opened the door to leave and ran into Sesshomaru's built chest. 'Today is not my day...'

"Kagome," he sighed as he cornered her to a wall and bent down so he was a few inches away from her face. Instantly her reaction was to push him away from being embarrassed of their intimacy. She could feel her cheeks burn up with anxiety and a little bit of fear.

Sesshomaru could sense her fear and relinquished in it as he took it in. His beast purred in excitement as he pushed her hair behind her ear and nipped at her lobe sensually. "S, Sesshomaru!" she squeaked out with pleasure.

He chuckled deeply sending waves of pleasure down her back because he was the only male who could and he took in pride knowing that she wouldn't feel this way towards anyone else's touch. "Sesshomaru," a female's voice took them out of their intimate situation.

Kagome peered over his shoulder to see a woman with long black hair that had strong determined eyes. Her face was a little pale but she was still beautiful beyond belief. She almost looked like Kagome, in the way their face structure was, their eyes, and hair except this girl's was longer. They looked _too_ similar for Kagome`s liking. Kagome's eyes widened because there was something familiar about this girl and she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

"Sorry to interrupt your very...close moment with your mate Sesshomaru, but I am looking for your father," her deep melodic voice drifted through the air.

"He is in his office."

"Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you...?" she asked, her eyes looking directly at Kagome's.

"K, Kagome," she stuttered breathlessly.

The woman's eyes widened a little bit as a small recognition in her eyes flickered and gave her a small smile. "Kagome," she stated her name, "I would like to talk to you one time. My name is Kikyo."

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Okay, okay forgive me for being stupid earlier! I meant no harm and you guys are right…I should think about my reader's and due to GothicHime89's threats and punishments I will continue otherwise she will strap me to a chair T~T *quakes in fear*. I apologize everyone and I shall continue Sakurabon University. Also please don't bash the other writer =( She has worked hard as well, but I will continue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 15 – The Past**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously~_

"_Sorry to interrupt your very...close moment with your mate Sesshomaru, but I am looking for your father," her deep melodic voice drifted through the air. _

"_He is in his office."_

"_Thank you and it is a pleasure to meet you...?" she asked, her eyes looking directly at Kagome's. _

"_K, Kagome," she stuttered breathlessly. _

_The woman's eyes widened a little bit as a small recognition in her eyes flickered and gave her a small smile. "Kagome," she stated her name, "I would like to talk to you one time. My name is Kikyo." _

****

As Kikyo walked off, Kagome stared at her back in awe. She found her just stunning in her beauty and the way she talked and acted was very mature. Kagome still wondered why she looked so familiar though. For some reason at the back of her head she could hear Kikyo's voice yelling, "Run Kagome!!!"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru's concerned voice asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention.

Blinking, Kagome's eyes fluttered back to Sesshomaru's as she blushed a little and cleared her throat. "Uhm…yeah?"

"You know earlier when I called you a bitch I didn't really mean…"

"I know Sesshou. When I ranted to Sango she explained what it meant, but I'm not a female dog or a demoness in that matter," she stated as she brushed her hair in front of her ears once more.

Sesshomaru flashed her one of his famous sexy smirks and chuckled, "Wench you don't even know the half of it as to what's going on within your body right now."

Kagome peered up at him a little confused as she playfully smacked his shoulder and asked, "What does that mean? You know what's going on in my body?"

He just nodded his head as he started walking in front of her. He didn't want to tell her that every day she was slowly transforming into the demoness she used to be. He wanted her to discover it for herself before he said anything. "Hey!" she called, grabbing his hand so he would look at her. "If you know then why aren't you telling me?"

"Kagome what's happening to you is for you to find out, not for you to hear from me. Leave it to the dreams," he replied as his hand wrapped around hers.

The priestess looked down at their connected hands, feeling small butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A small blush appeared on her cheeks when she caught Sesshomaru looking at her face. She quickly turned her head to the other side so he wouldn't see her blush. "Listen _Fluffy_," she snickered evilly as she used the nick name he hated so much, "these dreams aren't really working. They come so slowly and I just want to remember everything so I can get on with my life."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow as he softly growled playfully at the nick name she used. "Perhaps there is a reason why they are coming slowly. Maybe you were meant to remember slowly so your body could take its time."

Kagome sighed in disappointment at the answer Sesshomaru had given her. She wanted him to tell her everything. "Oh by the way, Fluffy, good luck getting me to submit because it's not going to happen any time soon," she winked at him and laughed as she ran ahead in front of him.

****

"Has there been any progress Jakotsu?" a sultry, malicious voice questioned. The hand of the voice picked up a bottle of red wine and poured it into his wine glass. In the darkness of the room only the red visible eyes were seen.

"Sir her body is slowly changing from what I can sense and I have overheard them talking about her memories coming back into place."

The figure smirked as he took out a photo of Kagome Higurashi and stared at the photo with lust in his eyes. He touched the edge of the photo with his fingertip and muttered, "Kagome Higurashi there will be a day when you will be mine…"

Jakotsu giggled as he stood up and left the room. He was thinking of how he could get Inuyasha in his arms and do dirty things with him. He heard rumors that recently _his_ Inuyasha was hanging around a woman known as 'Kikyo'. 'Whoever this bitch is I will slit her throat…' he thought angrily.

****

Deep chocolate eyes scanned the dorm room as she walked in. It was clean and everything was tidy and put in their place. It was clear to her as to whose room was whose because of the way their rooms were set up. On one of the wood doors a nail was placed and hanging off of the nail an oak board was placed on it, with the letters engraved, 'K A G O M E ' S R O O M.' Sighing and rolling her eyes at the board, she smiled to herself slowly, 'She'll never change…'

"Priestess is there a reason why you are in my dorm room?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked out of his room. He had sensed a presence invading his personal space and wanted to check who it was.

Kikyo turned around, a little startled. Her long hair was let down over her shoulders and she wore a white tank top with a pair of red shorts that were two inches above her knees. "I just wanted to ask you something. Is she here right now?" she asked, looking around cautiously.

Sesshomaru took a seat on a couch and motioned with his hand for her to sit on the couch that was opposite from him. A couple of strands of his hair were braided and he was undoing them because he felt that men with long hair should not wear braids. It makes them less masculine. Kikyo gave him a questioning look and he gruffly responded, "Kagome likes to be annoying and do strange things."

"As expected and on that note I wanted to ask you if…she has remembered anything."

"The only things that she has remembered is being my mate and being pregnant with my child. She can't remember who her killer was or how she even came to be my mate in the first place. To this Sesshomaru it seems like she is slowly remembering who she was before she became the Lady of the Western lands because she told me that she remembers being a maid," he mused extending his arms out on the head of the couch so he could stretch.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her eyes tear up a little. She quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall away with the back of her hand. "T, that's good. I hope she can remember things previous from working as a maid."

"I will keep you informed priestess. Have things been awkward between the half breed and yourself?" Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with keen interest.

"Please. Don't speak of your brother to me. He has been trying to engage in a conversation with me, but I can't find it in my heart to forgive him yet," Kikyo scathed, placing her hand in between her neck and shoulder.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed and noticed the faded crescent moon symbol which lay there. He smirked at her, but in return she returned him a silent glare as she stood up to leave. "It's faded, but hasn't disappeared completely miko. You do realize that is the only thing that has kept you alive until now don't you? It seems like you still harbor _some_ feelings for the half breed still."

"Shut up!" she snapped at him coldly. Her eyes narrowed at him, annoyed and replied, "I will let this mark disappear once I know that Kagome is happy."

"Best of luck to you wench. I doubt the hanyou will let you disappear so easily considering since he has seen you again."

"Too bad for him," she retorted as she left the dorm room.

"Heh," Sesshomaru smirked as he let out a throaty chuckle. Things were getting so interesting for him around here. His ears picked up footsteps in the hallway and them entering the room and found Kagome walking into her room with a bunch of bags in her hands. It was clear she went shopping for some clothes.

"Fluffy-kun!" she smiled as she hugged her dog plushie and wrapped a little red scarf around it. Sesshomaru got up and walked up to her doorframe and looked at her bags to see that only two were filled with clothes, but the other three had little stuffed animals in them.

"Wench…why is there so many stuffed animals in the other three bags? Aren't you a bit too old for dolls?" his godly face graced a mocking smile.

Kagome turned around and stuck out her tongue at him as she hugged her favorite doll to her chest and answered, "A girl is **never** too old for stuffed animals. They're cute and perfect for women. Besides, Fluffy-kun has more friends now."

Her mate eyed the plushie named 'Fluffy-kun' enviously seeing how close it was squished to her breasts. Why was it that a stuffed animal was able to feel her luscious breasts but not him, a live being that could make her feel good?

Noticing him spacing off, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and followed where his perverted stare was aiming. Her end result was Fluffy-kun. "Is there a problem that you have with Fluffy-kun?" she asked.

"Hmph, wretched doll," Sesshomaru muttered, before walking away.

The priestess just stood there dumbfounded as to what happened. The situation made no sense to her, but she ignored it and continued placing different colored scarves on the other dolls. All of a sudden she heard Inuyasha bursting into the room and asking, "Have you seen Kikyo, Sesshomaru?!"

"Why is it that I am receiving so many **un**welcomed guests today?" the older brother groaned in frustration.

"Well did you Fluffy?!"

A smack was heard and following that a rough 'ow'. Sesshomaru proceeded with giving his annoying younger brother an answer. "She came by earlier."

Upon hearing this Kagome's face turned a little angry from getting jealous. She quickly put away her plushies and tiptoed close to the door to overhear the conversation. She could hear Sesshomaru sighing which seemed like he was slightly annoyed. "Mate, just come out and cease your attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation."

Kagome's body went rigid from being caught as she entered the living room area of the dorm, laughing nervously. "So…how do you two know Kikyo anyways?"

"Ask the whelp who stands in front of you," Sesshomaru replied.

"Kikyo…was my mate, but I still consider her as my mate!" Inuyasha answered.

"What…do you mean _was_?"

"There was some trouble in the past and she mistook me for cheating on her and she tried to break our mating bond but it isn't entirely gone," the half demon muttered.

"Did you cheat on her?" Kagome asked, taking a seat beside Sesshomaru.

"Of course not! What do you take me for wench?" he looked at Kagome with slight anger.

"An insolent, ill tempered puppy," Kagome giggled, watching Inuyasha with amused eyes. Beside her Sesshomaru let out a small laughter and gave her a face telling her, 'Good one.'

"Oh shut up you two and stop making fun of me!" Inuyasha growled out in a frustrated voice. He crossed his arms over his chest and went on, "This demoness tricked me into showing me she was Kikyo and I kissed her, but then Kikyo caught me kissing the demoness. In Kikyo's eyes it was the demoness herself, but in my eyes it looked like Kikyo and she doesn't believe me anymore."

"That is a toughie…I'm not sure how to help you on that one."

"Simplest thing to do whelp is to go in a room, lock the door, don't let her out and don't let her purify you. Corner her or something and tell her to listen since you are the alpha," the older brother advised with a slight snort.

Appalled, Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, knowing that he was thinking of doing that to her to make her submit. Sighing she turned to Inuyasha again and said, "Sadly if she's a stubborn woman then perhaps that's the only thing you could do."

"Keh! It's worth the try but she's hard to get through to. I hope your memories come back soon Kagome because I really need you to remember," the hanyou gave her a last remark before leaving.

Confused by the statement she stared after the door for a few seconds then turned around to Sesshomaru and gave him a confused face. "W…what did he mean by that? Am I supposed to know Kikyo or something?"

The dog demon patted her head and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure how to answer her so he said, "It's getting late. Go to bed."

She sat there dumbfounded again. Her chest felt tight and heavy and she wanted to cry tears of frustration. It wasn't fair; nobody was telling her the truth. It was always, 'Find out on your own.' Hearing Sesshomaru's door shut, she snapped out of the daze and walked into her room, quietly closing the door. 'At least tonight…please…tell me something…' she sighed as she pulled herself under her blanket and drifted to sleep.

_**~Dream~**_

_Children were laughing outside and running through fields of grass. The sun was beaming outside, making it hard to look up at the clear blue sky. She looked around her surroundings to see huts everywhere and pathways made to get around. It seemed like some sort of a village…an old village. The elderly were harvesting fresh crops and herbs. The women of the village were cleaning and washing while the men were out hunting. It seemed like some special event was going to occur soon and everyone was busy doing something._

_"Kagome," a soft voice called out. Startled, she turned in the direction from the voice that called her name. A girl who was about her age or a year older was smiling at her beautifully as she handed her bouquet of roses. "You know…a certain boy in this village has a great liking to you. You're already seventeen Kagome, I think it's time you should get married."_

_"What?! No way! Seventeen is too early Kikyo! I am not going to, nuh-uh!" she crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing her priestess garb like Kikyo was and smiled. "You and I are both priestesses in training and I refuse to get married until I actually fall in love."_

_"Oh dear…Kagome as your older sister I'm really worried about you. You act too rebellious and rash for your own good," Kikyo rolled her eyes. She tied up her hair and walked down the path towards the famous Goshinboku tree; a tree that's god blessed and sacred. "And as a priestess in training you haven't been practicing your archery much have you? Mother is quite concerned."_

_"Urk…" Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously as she quickly tried to escape but Kikyo caught her by the shoulder and glowered at her evilly. "Okay, okay! I'll practice!" the younger priestess squeaked as she scrambled to retrieve her bow and arrows from within the shrine beside the sacred tree._

_"You've got a duty Kagome," Kikyo continued with her lecture as she brushed her fingertips against the silky thread of the bow and sharply looked at her younger sister, "What if the village was to be attacked by some demon? If you don't know how to aim and shoot properly how will we save our beloved villagers?"_

_Fidgeting, Kagome looked down at her hands which held the bow and arrows in shame. She hated getting lectured by Kikyo because she was so mature and beautiful that it made Kagome feel even smaller than what she is. She felt Kikyo's hand pat her on the back and say, "Look, I'm sorry okay? Just don't goof off too much."_

_The younger priestess nodded slowly and observed how her older sister drew back the arrow on the bow and released it, hitting the target she had made on a tree. The hit was swift, fast, and directly on the mark. "Wow Kikyo that was perfect!" she exclaimed marveling Kikyo._

_Kikyo smiled and replied, "Took years of practice and years of practice isn't easy. Come on, let me show…"_

_But Kikyo's voice got cut off by tremendous horrific screaming coming from the village. From the distance that the priestesses were at, they could see fire starting and a disgusting sounding cackle from the village. "Shit! Kagome we have to hurry back now! It seems like a demon's entered the village."_

_Pursuing after Kikyo, Kagome ran as fast as she could to catch up. She almost tripped over a root of a tree, but gathered herself and continued running. When she arrived at the scene she found Kikyo kneeling down beside the head priestess with a bloody shoulder. "Kikyo!" she yelled as she ran over, breathless._

_"K…Kikyo…K…" the head priestess coughed out blood in pain, "Kagome…p, protect the village," she hazily whispered. It seemed like the demon had punctured one of her lungs, meaning she didn't have long to live. Kikyo's hand was covering the bloody wound as tears rolled down her cheek._

_"Midoriko! You can't die, not like this!" Kikyo sobbed as she watched her mentor and role model die._

_"I…is she dead?" Kagome quietly asked._

_"Yes Kagome…she died trying to protect the village. Dammit, I should have never left! One priestess wasn't enough to protect the village!"_

_"Stop blaming yourself Kikyo!" Kagome shouted as tears poured down her face. She was sad to see Midoriko die, but now the villagers needed them._

_Kikyo stood up abruptly and glared at the demon that stood not too far away from the pair of sisters. It looked like most of the villagers were either dead or eaten and some of the children remained alive as did some women. The older sister drew her bow back and released it with purifying energy and shot it at the demon who howled in pain._

_"Who dares to harm me?!" it roared with its ugly, green face. It snarled as he bared its jaws at them and smiled evilly, "Well, well…two delicious priestess' have come to slay me. Here, take the arrow back," it laughed as it hurled the arrow back at Kikyo. Unfortunately the arrow was too quick and pierced her shoulder painfully. She screamed in pain as her arm began to bloody up._

_"KIKYO!" the younger sister cried as she drew back her bow and arrow then shot it at the demon. She slightly grazed him, but missed the area she was aiming for. 'Damn! I should've practiced more!'_

_"HA HA HA! NICE TRY BUT IT'S TOO LATE. I HEAR EATING THE FLESH OF VIRGIN PRIESTESSES GIVE YOU MORE POWER!!!"_

_"KAGOME RUN!!!!!" Kikyo screamed at her as she pushed her away. "GET OUT OF HERE! I'LL TRY TO FEND HIM OFF, GOT IT?!"_

_"B, but Kikyo! I don't want to be alone!" she cried back a response. She never went anywhere without her sister and she didn't want Kikyo to die._

_Before the two could blink the demon roared in pain and fell onto the ground with a 'thud'. "Oh there's always some kind of problem on my land…" a deep voice muttered as it came closer to the girls._

_The man had long white hair, tied up into a pony tail, with a crescent moon symbol on his forehead. He had dark red markings underneath his golden eyes and a bunch of armor on his body and two swords sticking out from beside his waist. "Are you two girls okay?" he asked as he knelt down beside them._

_"W, who are you?" Kagome whispered._

_The man smiled as he sheathed his sword and replied, "I am Inu-Taisho the Lord of the Western lands. I'm glad to see that you two are safe now but unfortunately this village has gone down to ruins. I will take the survivors under my care in the castle and…do you two want to come along as well?" he asked with kind eyes._

_"Hmph. Father no need to ask, just take them. I do not like standing here and waiting," a cold voice cut in as a younger version of Inu-Taisho walked over. His cold eyes scanned over the appearance of the girls as he 'hmphed'._

_"Sesshomaru, please use manners next time. Sorry girls, this is my first son and the heir to the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho."_

_"Pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome bowed down, while helping Kikyo up._

_"I can't say the same for you, human," he growled before turning away._

**_~End of the dream~_**

Kagome's eyes opened up as soon as the dream ended. Sweat rolled down her face as she sat up and whispered, "So…Kikyo's my sister?"

****

Sabrini23~

AN: OMG. NINE PAGES! That's a record!!! I hope you guys enjoyed! Love you all and Happy New Year's!!! 2010 BABEH!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 16 – Sesshomaru's Game**

**

* * *

  
**

**AN: This chapter contains adult material. If you're not ready then skip the chapter.**

_Previously~_

"_Sesshomaru, please use manners next time. Sorry girls, this is my first son and the heir to the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho." _

_ "Pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome bowed down, while helping Kikyo up. _

_ "I can't say the same for you, human," he growled before turning away._

_~End of the dream~_

_ Kagome's eyes opened up as soon as the dream ended. Sweat rolled down her face as she sat up and whispered, "So…Kikyo's my sister?" _

****

Kagome stared at the palms of her hands in shock. Ever since growing up she never imagined even having an older sister- she just grew up with Souta and her cat Buyo. Although the way Kikyo talked it made it seem so familiar to her that she instantly thought she had a sister. 'Wait…I was a human in my dream, not a demoness. Did Sesshomaru lie to me about my original form?'

Every time she had one of these dreams they would give her the answers she was looking for, but then they would give her more questions at the same time. Answers and questions filled her head and she grew tired of being confused. Not even caring that she was wearing a short nighty, she hopped out of her bed, got out of her room and barged into Sesshomaru's.

"Wake up Fluffy!" she hissed out madly, taking his blanket and pulling it off of him. Unfortunately, she wasn't mentally prepared for the sight under the blankets. A fully naked Sesshomaru was staring at her, half asleep and a little ticked off that he was disturbed. Immediately her face turned into a bright red as she stood there stammering like an idiot. "S, S, Sesshomaru…y, you're naked!" she squeaked, not able to tear her eyes off of his gorgeous body. Stopping above his manhood, she noticed the beautiful magenta stripes around his waist and stared at them in awe.

"Kagome…" he gruffly growled out groggily. His amber eyes were in a haze, but they woke up immediately after noticing her seductive nightie that hugged her body and curves in just the perfect way. He began to laugh as he found her eyes glued onto his body and growled out in a deep, horny voice, "You like what you see wench?"

Snapping out of her gaze she dropped to her knees in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she stared at him like that with no shame. She thought she saw his private part shoot up, but she didn't want to look back and check. "Dear mate," he purred out as he grabbed his boxers and put them on, "Why are you in my room? If you wanted to sleep with me that badly you should've said so earl…"

"No, no, no! I came in your room for answers!" she stuttered back. She wanted to stand up, but her legs felt like jello.

"What kind of answers? The type of answer I give you when you're screaming out my name?" he raised an eyebrow in questioning, watching her face turn more red than it ever could.

"NO!!!" Kagome shrieked at him, covering her face with her hand as she pictured the whole scene in her head. "At least…not yet…" she muttered, biting her lip nervously.

"Oh? Then pray tell love, why are you here?" he asked as he lied down on his stomach and pressed up his palm on the side of his cheek, bored.

"I just had a dream and I was a human before becoming your mate. Did you lie to me?" she bluntly questioned impatiently.

He sighed and replied, "No Kagome, I didn't lie to you. If that's the farthest your dreams have gone then I won't tell you anymore."

That's when the young priestess' anger flared up. She was sick and tired of hearing, 'I can't tell you,' from him and she was just about ready to suffocate him to death with one of his pillows. "I'M SO TIRED OF THIS!" she screamed at him as she finally found the strength to stand up. "Why do you ALWAYS do this to me?! 'Oh I can't tell you this', 'I can't tell you that'. It's so annoying Sesshomaru and I'm always left confused and alo- **mmmph!**" her ranting got muffled off by his succulent lips claiming hers in a very demanding kiss.

He roughly grabbed her by the back of her head, picked up her bottom with his other arm and lifted her onto the bed as he pushed her onto her back, still connected to her mouth. She felt his fangs graze her lower lip in a seductive manner as he groaned into their kiss. Forgetting her rage, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer; deepening the kiss and tangled her fingers into his beautiful, silver hair. "S, Sesshomaru," she gasped breathlessly, flustered.

"Mmm?" he asked against her lips.

"A, are you going to tell me now?" she sheepishly asked, while looking away.

"Priestess," he growled, as he pressed his body against hers, making her moan in a low voice. "If you're going to be this persistent then I have no choice **but** to tell you."

Kagome smiled at him sweetly and giggled. This was the only way she could get her answers she needed. First of all, he needed to remove his hands on her breasts which they earlier glided down slyly to tease them. "Let's play a game Kagome," he smirked at her.

"W, what is it?"

"For every answer I give you, I get to do something. It **is** only fair that I do so because I am your rightful mate."

"What kind of stuff?" she narrowed her eyes cautiously. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them roughly to answer her question. She gasped in pain and pleasure. Of course, she should've known. Sesshomaru is a pervert and this is what he would want in return. "F, fine!" she answered as her fiery eyes clashed with his laid back ones.

"Ask away Princess," his eyes twinkled with humor as he fondled her nipples through the white nightie.

She bit her lip and glared at him, "You're supposed to do things **after** I ask," she hissed. He merely shrugged his shoulders and waited.

"What is my original form?"

"A demoness," he muttered as he lowered his mouth onto her neck and lightly licked it sensually.

"Sesshomaru mou!" she moaned, craning her neck. Even though she didn't want to play this dirty game of his, she couldn't help but enjoy the attention her body was receiving from her perverted mate. "That…wasn't what I meant!"

"Perhaps you should rephrase your questions and elaborate them." She could feel him smiling against her neck, so she lightly slapped his shoulders.

"Why was I a human in my village, but a demoness when I was your mate?" Kagome stubbornly asked, slightly pouting.

"You were born with a human appearance. You may not know this but you and Kikyo were orphans because your parents passed away. So when I marked you, the demoness in you finally woke up and your appearance changed," Sesshomaru briefly answered as he slowly pulled down the straps of her outfit down and kissed her upper chest area, near her collarbone.

"W, wait what?" she managed out between breaths. "I, my parents died?"

"Mmm," he mumbled as his fangs grazed against the top of her breasts and replied, "When you were young your parents passed away and you were taken care of under the head priestess, Midoriko, and trained to become one."

She laid there in thought. If she was a demoness then why did she have priestess powers? Grimly, she stared down at her very busy mate and questioned, "Do you know anything about my parents and why I have both purifying and demon abilities?"

He pulled down her top so her breasts were fully exposed, but covered with her black bra. Immediately she gasped and tried pulling her top back up, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. He grabbed her hands, pulled it over her head and said, "Your parents were from a very _rare_ Inu youkai species. They were known as Miko Inu-taiyoukai. They were rare because it was the only breed of demons that could breed with demons and humans with purifying powers. When the human side was mated with, then that human would turn into a full demon because they were powerful enough to. This explains your abilities. As for personally knowing your parents I didn't, but I was told that they died in a battle. Maybe one day you'll dream of that." With that he sliced her bra off with his claws and looked down at her admirable breasts. They were the perfect size; not too big, not too small. Kagome's hands instantly shot down and tried covering up her exposing breasts, but this time Sesshomaru grabbed a sash by his bed and tied her hands up to his bed post.

"S, Sesshomaru!" she squeaked as she turned her face away from him, ashamed. Her heart was slamming against her chest nervously as she peered at him. He brought his mouth down and began sucking the top of her right breast, while playing with the other.

"Ah!" she moaned out as his tongue sent sensations throughout her body. The feeling of his slick and wet tongue, rolling over her soft skin made him hard. He had been waiting to touch her like this for the longest time and if she tried to stop him, he wouldn't.

"Unh…S, Sesshomaru…" she whispered. She had to know this last question, "W, who was my killer?"

His body went rigid when he heard her question. His eyes darkened as he pulled himself off of her body and looked into her eyes. "That…is a question left unanswered that no one knows. The only person who was able to see his face clearly was you," he growled lowly.

She was quiet for a bit from noticing how upset Sesshomaru's mood suddenly turned. She didn't mean for him to lose his fun, no matter how pleasurably torturing it was to herself. Seeing how her hands were tied, she couldn't really move them; therefore she had to use her legs. She lightly wrapped them around his waist and smiled, "You've left me cold and unfortunately needy," she admitted with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh?" he smirked deviously as he raised an eyebrow. He brought his hand under her nightie and stroked the material of her panties. She certainly didn't buy awful underwear if they were silky and rather…wet. "You weren't lying when you said you're needy," he chuckled deeply seeing her arch her back. She attempted to close her legs, but his hands kept them pried open.

Kagome managed to stutter out shyly, "D, don't touch me there!"

He slipped his finger into her panties and lightly rubbed her clitoris, having her moan out loudly in pleasure. She squirmed under his touch, which got him more turned on. Finally, he cut off her underwear having her glare at him madly. "You know that was my favorite pair!"

"I'll buy you another one and rip that one off as well," Sesshomaru smirked at her darkly. He finally pulled down her nightie all the way and stared upon her porcelain skin. "Kagome…you're beautiful," he muttered as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kagome looked up at him with half glazed eyes full of passion. She felt a little embarrassed from exposing skin and attempted to look away from Sesshomaru's masculine chest, but he gripped her face firmly in his hands and whispered, "Once I start…I don't finish. Is this okay?"

She nodded her head slowly, a little unsure. His member was quite…large and she was scared that it wouldn't fit in. "I…is it going to hurt?" her voice quivered when she asked. She reached her hands out and cupped Sesshomaru's face in it, feeling his smooth skin under her fingertips.

The dog demon merely looked down at her face and nuzzled his face into her hands. He took her hands and kissed them, replying, "Yes Kagome…it might hurt for your first time…"

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain as she felt the tip of his penis rub up against her which sent shivers down her spine. Before she could open her mouth, he slammed it into her quickly and kissed her so that her scream would be muffled. Warm tears poured down from her eyes as the pain ebbed. Slowly, the pain disappeared to be replaced with pleasure as she broke the kiss; he began moving at a slow pace in and out of her. Sesshomaru grunted deeply as he picked up the pace, making her revel in the pleasure he was giving her. He panted like the dog he was as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, feeling a deep knot in her abdominal about to burst. "Sesshou…maru!" she screamed out as he continued pounding into her. Finally the knot let loose and she came breathing heavily. Sesshomaru continued for a while longer, then groaned as he released his seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her. He softly licked her mating mark and purred in a satisfied tone as they drifted off to sleep.

_'Excellent, mate is mated with and forever ours,'_ his inner demon sighed happily.

****

The next morning Kagome woke up in a daze, and felt another body's warmth beside hers and she smiled, snuggling closer to it. Lying there for a few minutes, she felt like she couldn't sleep, so she got up, wrapped one of the sheets around her body and checked the mirror to see how she looked like. Dropping the white sheets on the ground, she screamed.

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Yeah yeah…I finally wrote a perverted chapter and I apologize for those who weren't comfortable with reading it. This **might** be my last chapter until my exams are over with because I'm freaking out!!! It's short…so I apologize for that too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 17 – WHAT?!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously~_

_ The next morning Kagome woke up in a daze, and felt another body's warmth beside hers and she smiled, snuggling closer to it. Lying there for a few minutes, she felt like she couldn't sleep, so she got up, wrapped one of the sheets around her body and checked the mirror to see how she looked like. Dropping the white sheets on the ground, she screamed._

********

The priestess kept screaming, not noticing the satin sheets which fell from her body. All she could do was keep staring at her face which was a bit pale, but had beautiful markings set upon it. Her eyes underwent through a complete transformation of chocolate brown to a mix of light brown and dark blue. The sides of her cheeks had navy blue stripes and the crescent moon symbol on her forehead was blue just like Sesshomaru's. Her eyelashes were a bit thicker and longer and her hair grew four to five inches longer with dark blue streaks in them. She didn't even want to fathom why her breasts were a bit fuller and how toned her body got.

"Wow," a deep voice rumbled behind her, causing her to jump out of her skin. His voice was sexy enough as it was before, but now that her ears could hear every damn thing, she could feel the vibrations in it and the affects it had on her. Slowly, she turned her head around and looked at him with a stiff face.

"Dear mate," he sarcastically drawled, "I am enjoying the voluptuous view that you're giving me, but you will catch a cold if you continue gawking at me nakedly," Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled with humor.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the cool breeze that was drifting across her skin and gave out a small gasp of surprise. Shocking even herself, she quickly grabbed the sheets with sheer speed and wrapped it around her figure. "I…uh…w, WHAT HAPPENED?!" her melodic voice carried out.

His elf-like ears twitched at the sound of her voice and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked and sounded. "You transformed," he bluntly responded.

"I…geeze, I _know_ that! But I mean **how**?" the priestess narrowed her eyes at him as she threw a sarcastic comment back.

"Sex," he smirked as he got up and wrapped a sheet around his waist, walking over to his drawers to grab a pair of boxers. "You have completely become my mate because having sexual intercourse completes the mating process and now you look like what you did in the past."

Kagome stood there, gaping her mouth at him, speechless. She had no idea of what to say or what to do in this situation. She finally realized how awkward it was that they were both wrapped in sheets, staring at each other. She felt a little different inside, but that was the most…other than that weird dream she had of her past and how Kikyo was her sister. Her eyes widened in remembrance, 'Oh right! This is how it all happened…stupid dreams!' she screamed in her head madly.

"Argh," Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, "Keep the screaming in your head on the low. It's irritating," he growled.

The priestess went blank. How could he hear what she just said in **her** head? She glowered at him and asked, "How…how could you hear that?"

Giving her one of his famous cocky smirks once more, he answered, "Are we playing the question game again mate? If so…well then," he took out his left hand and made a perverted groping motion with it.

Chucking a soft pillow at his head, which he caught with his demonic speed to match hers, she hissed out, "NO. No more stupid games! Give me a straight answer!"

Rubbing his forehead, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat back down onto the spring mattress. "Well…our bond is special. I can tell what you're thinking when you're off guard and you can do the same…but good luck with that," he laughed softly.

Kagome scoffed and ran her hand in her hair in confusion. Certain things still didn't make sense to her. Taking a step towards the door, her feet tangled with the sheet and she tripped only to be caught in Sesshomaru's strong, manly arms. Her cheeks burned up, but she didn't dare to look up to see him mocking her. "Still clumsy even though a demoness?" she heard him smile in his tone of voice. Her face was tipped up so he could plant a small kiss on her cheek and steadied her onto her feet.

She flicked his face with her finger and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm still me," she smiled.

The dog demon nodded his head casually, but reached out to her sheet, grabbed it and threw it off of her, having her shriek in surprise. Sesshomaru's deep chuckle rumbled throughout the dorm room as he watched Kagome quickly rush into her room.

"JERK!!!" he heard her screech from the other side. "I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"Ahahaha! I'd like to see you try," he replied casually. After hearing no response, he decided to head in for a shower.

********

Inu-Taisho laughed in delight as he felt the difference in the air. Sesshomaru would soon be taking his place as the CEO of the company and he would retire and have grandkids. Golden eyes were lit with happiness as he happily answered phone calls and signed papers in the office.

"Feh, pop what are you laughing maniacally about?" a gruff voice echoed at the doorway. Younger amber eyes observed older ones as he snorted.

"Ah, my little puppy," Inu-Taisho glimmered and stood up to walk over to give his youngest son a hug.

Inuyasha backed away, fearing the massive hug he was about to receive. He frowned at the nick name his father chose for him and growled out in an annoyed tone, "Don't call me puppy, father. I am no longer a pup as you can tell."

"Ah, who are you kidding Inu boy?" the older dog demon wrapped his loving arms around his son and hugged him. "You'll always be a pup in my eyes," he smiled as he noogied his hair.

"Ow! Dad get offa me!" Inuyasha barked as he gripped his father's hand and pried it off of his head. "Geeze old man…keep the happiness on a medium."

Inu-Taisho raised an eyebrow in questioning and asked, "How about you? Still chasing Kikyo? She was in here earlier discussing matters with me. I hear she still hasn't forgiven you."

Avoiding his father's stern look, Inuyasha looked elsewhere, not paying too much attention to his father's words. "Yeah, yeah…I plan on having her hear me out at least. She's mad at me for something that I had no control over. So who was really the victim? I think it was me."

"Still a pup…that you are," Inu-Taisho sighed sadly as he sat down on his spinny chair again. "You still look at it from your own point of view, why not try seeing it from hers? You make yourself the victim, but she was also very hurt in the process."

Amber eyes narrowed and sulked. It was true, Inuyasha wasn't going to get very far with his accusations and mindless wandering. "Fine, but I will never give up on her. She is my mate and she belongs in the Taisho family. My only hope is Kagome…but she isn't remembering very much and I have so little time."

"Stop depending on your sister-in-law and find a way to get back Kikyo on your own. This is why I was afraid of making you the CEO next…"

Inuyasha's dog ears perked up at the last statement and crossed his arms over his chest, unhappily. "Why? Because Sesshomaru's the favorite? Because he can handle rough situations and I'm just a mindless pup who can't do shit?"

"Behave yourself Inuyasha," Inu-Taisho's eyes went dark and serious. He didn't tolerate harsh talking back, especially from Inuyasha who had a mouth for…unnecessary words. "Yes Sesshomaru is more responsible, but I do not favor my sons. You are both equal, but seeing how he was the first in line and has gone through a lot more experience it'd be best for him to take over first."

Ignoring Inu-Taisho's words, Inuyasha turned around, opened the office door and slammed it behind him. "What an ill-tempered child…" Inu-Taisho shook his head back and forth indisappointment.

********

Sango's eyes widened in shock when she opened her dorm room to her best friend. She couldn't even recognize the person in front of her as the person she used to call, "Kagome". Clearing her throat, she stepped aside so Kagome could enter her room. "Whoa…Kagome…is that you?" a masculine voice chippered from within the room.

Kagome's brown-blue eyes looked around the room, to find Miroku staring at her with a surprised expression. His purple eyes scanned her face and smiled, "You've transformed. I take it you and Sesshomaru have done the bow chicka bow wow?" he winked at her.

Immediately, Kagome's face flushed a light pink as she snapped back, "What?! How would you even know that?"

"Dear Kagome…I am a monk, have I not told you before?" Miroku dramatically sighed.

"Uh no, you haven't. Glad to know we're on the same page," she rolled her eyes and sat down on a leather couch.

"Well?" the monk resumed.

"Well what?"

"Have you done the bow chicka bow wo- OW!" he squeezed his eyes close in pain from the fatal blow Sango gave him on his head.

"Oh shut up Miroku. It's obvious that they have, otherwise Kagome wouldn't be so…demon-like," Sango smiled as she took a seat beside him. She flicked her hair back and stared at her best friend for some answers.

"Oh really? Well I know you and Miroku have had sex multiple times because I can smell you two on each other and the scent is too strong for you two just to be 'hanging out'" Kagome flashed them a victorious smile.

Sango's face turned beet red as she fidgeted with her fingers. She cleared her throat again and said, "Yeah well….uhm. It doesn't matter that we have or haven't…"

"Why of course it does Sango dear. We've done it in many different positions going from missionary to the lotus position and..." before Miroku could continue, he was officially knocked out on the floor.

His girlfriend was seething with anger and fuming madly. He just gave out some really private information which she wasn't too glad about. "Ignore that," she replied to Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh?" the priestess raised an eyebrow and winked at her friend mischievously. From Sango's expression she could tell that Sango wanted answers so she continued, "Anyways…it happened last night and it was my first time. That's basically it to summarize it."

Throwing a stuffed animal at Kagome, Sango huffed in frustration. Her dark brown eyes narrowed in an annoyed fashion and said, "That's not what I meant and you know it. Give me details on how it led to that situation."

"I had a dream of the past and found out Kikyo's my long lost sister."

"No way…the really pretty Kikyo? The Kikyo that everyone's getting mesmerized by?"

"Yeah, that Kikyo. Anyways, I woke up and I was confused so I asked Sesshomaru a few questions in the middle of the night, _not_ knowing he was naked underneath his bed sheets and he came up with a little perverted game. He told me that for every question I ask and he answers, he gets to do something to me and…I uhm…" her cheeks blushed a little, "got…turned on."

"Hahaha!" Sango giggled, "You were _horny_?"

"Yes now shut up! I haven't told anyone else that Kikyo's my sister other than Sesshomaru. I have to talk to the headmaster later on today."

"It's still pretty…strange that the headmaster is your father-in-law. Any wedding plans yet?"

"Hah…I'm not sure. Maybe after this year or so. I still have to see the Taisho Corporation building."

Sango's eyes widened in shock and surprise because she knew that the Taisho Corp was one of the biggest companies in all of Japan and it traded with many different countries. "Wait, why are you going to visit the Taisho Corp building?"

"Sesshomaru's going to be the CEO of it. His father owns that business and I'm going to be his secretary," Kagome laughed nervously as she responded.

"No way!!!" her friend gasped in utter shock. She thought it was a coincidence that the headmaster's last name was Taisho and that the corporation's name was Taisho, but she didn't think there was any relation. "B, but the headmaster is the HEADMASTER. How could he own a business?"

"Pop is a lazy ass who likes to sit in a chair all day and answer phone calls from parents. He doesn't like to be inside his company's building because he finds it depressing there and it sucks the life out of him," Inuyasha interrupted at the doorway. He looked tired and worn out and he just needed some rest. His gaze landed on Kagome and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Whoa…wench you look pretty damn nice for a demoness."

"Thank you idiot," Kagome smiled sweetly. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same for you. What happened? You look like you went through hell."

"It's Kikyo. No matter how much I chase or beg her to listen, she won't even look at me in the eyes," he sighed in frustration and entered the dorm room without permission.

"Thanks for inviting yourself in," Sango muttered under her breath. Beside her, Miroku began to stir out of his unconsciousness.

"What the fuck did you guys do to Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned, giving the girls a weird look.

"I gauve out pershonal imfornation…" the monk slurred as he used his hands to push himself off of the dorm floor.

"Moron," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Snorting, he turned his attention back to Kagome and asked, "Look…I know I'm asking for a lot but I'm begging you to remember. This incident happened before the ball and you never had the chance to convince Kikyo because you…"

"Died," Kagome finished the sentence for him with a cold voice. "I know she's my sister now Inuyasha. I found out last night, but that's the furthest my dreams have gotten, but I'll do the best I can."

"Thanks wench," he gave her a small smile and stood up. "Get your ass together Miroku because we need to go out and book a place to eat."

"Yaugh…I'm coming..."

********

Kikyo was sitting in the university library, going through some books about the feudal era. She sighed as she put the book down and put her head down on the desk. She didn't know what to do anymore; about herself and about Inuyasha. She wasn't even sure if Kagome remembered her or not. 'This is so confusing…'

She lifted her head and skimmed through the history books once more to see if anyone wrote anything about Naraku in them or a demon that could take any shape or form to manipulate other people. She knew that Naraku was Inu-Taisho's rival back in the old days and even now in the present and she had suspicions that it was Naraku who killed Kagome in the past. 'I can't accuse the bastard of anything unless I have proof…' she hissed in her head. 'Damn these books! Moronic people have changed how the past used to be…worthless writers,' she glared at the pile of articles and books with contempt in her eyes.

A chair shifted in front of her, drawing her attention to the person sat in front of her. Angry eyes glared at her being with hatred in them. She returned the figure a cold and confused look. "Is there something you would like? Or tell me why you've been following me around lately?"

"Hmph, so you're Kikyo? A stuck up bitch as I thought," he replied with his feminine voice. He wanted to slice her up right there and then to get her out of his beloved's life.

"Excuse me but if you have any problems, I'd like to hear it rather than be insulted for something I've never done," Kikyo pushed back her chair, ready to leave. Her smooth hands grabbed the pile of books and she turned to leave.

"No worries bitch because you will hear from me again and I will get what I want. Inuyasha will be mine to do and please with," he chuckled and flicked his hair back in a girly manner. With that, he got up and left the library.

Confusion placed over the anger Kikyo had in her mind as she stared at the door the person left from. 'Inuyasha? What would he want with Inuyasha? Was that a threat? Is Inuyasha going to be injured?' her eyes widened in fright. She returned the books at the check in counter and headed back to her dorm room.

The younger priestess aimlessly walked around, not sure on what to do. She hadn't seen Sesshomaru since the morning when he pulled that prank on her and she didn't know how to talk to Kikyo. She wasn't going to bring up the topic of Inuyasha until she had a clear dream of what happened between the two. Not even looking where she was going, she ran right into Kikyo. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kagome spazzed as she lent out her right hand to help the older priestess up.

"I'm quite alright, but thank you anyways," Kikyo responded as she got up and brushed herself off. Chocolate eyes widened in recognition and the older sister let out a small gasp. "Kagome?"

"Uh…hi," the younger sister scratched the back of her head nervously. Kikyo's face had different emotions passing through it and but she finally let loose and wrapped her arms around Kagome, giving her a warm hug. Her body reacted on its own and returned the hug. "K, Kikyo," she whispered.

Kikyo let go and smiled warmly at Kagome as happiness filled the void in her eyes. She examined her younger sister's face and said, "So…you and Sesshomaru are officially?"

"Yeah, but what surprises me is how you're still alive because you still look human…" Kagome replied, stuffing her hands in her skirt pocket.

The priestess shifted her eyes, unsure, and sighed. The truth was that Inuyasha's mating mark was still keeping her alive; otherwise she would've be dead a long time ago. "His mark is still on my shoulder…" she murmured.

"Inuyasha's? You mean you two are mated?"

Kikyo nodded her head up and down and pushed her tank top to the side to reveal a faded crescent moon symbol. She traced it with her index finger and said, "Yeah…we're mated. The mark is weak which has forced me to look like a human."

Kagome stood there speechless. Not being able to retain herself, she blurted out, "I know you're my sister!"

"Did you have a dream last night?"

"Yes I did and I'm slowly beginning to learn more about myself, my past and about those who were around me back then. If I have a dream tonight concerning a matter I want to ask you, please hear me out okay?" the younger priestess pleaded.

"Is this regarding Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice went stone cold. Her face flushed from the emotions it had to being stoic and monotone.

"Y, yeah it does, but **please** Kikyo, I need you to listen to me!"

The older sister remained silent for a while, deciding on whether or not she should hear Kagome out. Finally, giving out a defeated sigh she replied, "Fine, but this is only if you have a dream that has to do with this matter, understood?"

Kagome gave her a small smile and gave her a word of promise. Before parting, Kikyo warned her in a low voice so that no one else could hear, "Also…be careful around here on who you trust because there are people here to get you."

The Miko Inu-taiyoukai blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure what Kikyo was trying to tell her, but she shrugged it off and walked away to find Sesshomaru.

'Hmph, I knew she was a hindrance. At least Naraku will be pleased to hear that Kagome has transformed…' Jakotsu smirked.

********

Sabrini23~

AN: Ah…sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope I can update frequently from now on and add a lot more detail to the other chapters!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 18 – Discovering (Part 1)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously~_

_Kagome gave her a small smile and gave her a word of promise. Before parting, Kikyo warned her in a low voice so that no one else could hear, "Also…be careful around here on who you trust because there are people here to get you." _

_ The Miko Inu-taiyoukai blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure what Kikyo was trying to tell her, but she shrugged it off and walked away to find Sesshomaru. _

_ 'Hmph, I knew she was a hindrance. At least Naraku will be pleased to hear that Kagome has transformed…' Jakotsu smirked. _

********

Blood red eyes darkened with satisfaction and content, but you could barely make out the figure in the darkness that silhouetted it. Dark red curtains covered the windows making it hard for the sunlight to enter the room. Long, black ebony hair was draped over the shoulders of the figure and reached down mid waist. A smirk tugged across its face as it let out a lowly chuckle. Intrigued by the new picture Jakotsu had taken, Naraku was more than pleased to see that his plans weren't going to take much longer. "Such beautiful skin…" he mused as he traced the edges of the photo. He couldn't have her before, but he was intent on achieving his goals, even waiting for her rebirth.

Standing up, he padded across the tatami mats and slid the shoji door to exit from the dim room. He was darkly obsessed with her; he wanted to become one with her, have her forever and never let her leave. He wanted to break her slowly for the humiliation and unrequited love that he suffered for centuries. Her strong determined eyes made him throb and yearn for her, to be touched by her and he would do what it was necessary to have her, even if it meant having her suffer in agony and purging her loved ones from her life. "Kagome Higurashi…" his sultry voice whispered, "You will be mine…"

********

An ominous feeling filled Kagome's gut as she was done cleaning out her room and fixing her massive pile of plushies. Her hand shot down to her stomach as an instinct and sighed; there was no way she was even pregnant. At least she hoped she wasn't. Brushing her bangs away from her face, she stared into her mirror which reflected the person she was now. A few photos hung from the wooden frame of the mirror, giving her a glimpse of what she used to look like. 'This is still surreal to me…'

A loud shuffling noise was heard from the main room of the dorm, catching Kagome's attention. She padded up to the door and took a peek outside to see an absurd sight which she never witnessed before; Sesshomaru was stumbling all over the room as if he were…_drunk_. No wonder she hadn't seen him for the whole day because he was off at a bar getting drunk. Narrowing her eyes in disapproval she growled out, "This…THIS is what you do after you take a shower?"

Hazy, golden eyes directed their attention onto her. A goofy grin thinned out on the handsome dog demon's face as he motioned with his clawed hand for her to come over. The priestess crossed her arms over her chest and played along then stopped right in front of him. "I take it you aren't sober."

Chuckling softly he pulled his mate down onto his lap quickly, having her gasp out in the situation. He stroked her hair as he slurred out, "So beautiful…"

A small blush spread out across her face as she tried wriggling away from his lap, but it only made him tighten his hold around her back. He nuzzled against her neck, breathing in her lavender scent. "I could just eat you up," he smirked against her neck as he lightly nipped at it.

"H, hey!" Kagome stuttered out, stumbling on her words, "Cut it out! Seriously where did you go?"

"The bar."

"Why did you go to the bar?"

"To have a few drinks."

"I don't think you had a _few_ drinks Sesshomaru, it looks like you had more than just a few," his mate's voice held disapproval and anger.

Suddenly his mood switched from flirtatious to angry as his eyebrows narrowed in and a clear frown was evident on his face. "The wretched wolf demon challenged me and I won, proving that I am more worthy to be your mate. He passed out in the bar and I came home just slightly drunk."

Kagome snorted and it seemed like Inuyasha's behavior was rubbing off on her from the way she acted. Scrunching up her nose she said, "I think you need another shower Fluffy because you smell like alcohol."

Pulling Kagome's face close to his, he smiled a sly smile and whispered, "Well I think I have a simple solution to that Ka-go-me. Just rub yourself all over me."

She pinched his cheeks really hard and had him flinch in pain as a punishment. Whenever he said anything like that to her, she wasn't sure on how to respond or what to say because he was the object of her desires. A feral smile graced his lips as he lounged forward with her in his arms and pinned her onto the ground. "Well Kagome?"

Smiling softly, she kissed him on the cheek and replied, "How about no? Go on. Get ready and make yourself decent. You're lucky you had no classes today otherwise I would've done more than just rub myself on you. You'd be lying on the couch unconscious."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Is that a threat my dear mate?"

"Perhaps…" with a simple push of her hands, she had him off of her being and stood up, registering what happened. Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at him and left the drunken dog demon on the carpet.

'Damn…she's too hot,' he growled in his head with sheer desire for her touch again. How much alcohol did he have anyways? More than twelve shots and six bottles of beer. His eyes rendered the desire as he shook himself off.

'Hmm…I promised Inuyasha that I would have another dream tonight…but what happens if it's not the same dream? What if I dream of something totally irrelevant to what I need to find out?' concern and worry fogged the miko's mind. She muffled her scream of frustration into her pillow, the way she always vented out anger.

"Hey…I'm having a major headache over here, wanna keep it down?" Sesshomaru's groggy voice sounded from the other room.

Snapping back madly, Kagome said, "Well MAYBE you should've proved yourself worthy as being my mate WITHOUT getting DRUNK!"

Not getting a response, she ignored him and went back to pondering on what to do. She let out a heavy sigh and planted her bottom on her mattress and stared up at the ceiling. Whatever she dreams of, she hoped it would get her closer to helping Inuyasha either way. Feeling weary from the long day, she closed her eyes, let her head fall onto her pillow and slowly drifted away to sleep.

**~Dream~**

_"Pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome bowed down, while helping Kikyo up._

"_I can't say the same for you, human," he growled before turning away._

_Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger as she watched the prince smoothly walk across the field without sparing them a second glance. Fury filled her body and when she was about to yell back an insult, Kikyo placed her hand on her shoulder and shook her head, saying no. 'Why does he hate humans so much?' stomping her foot on to the ground, she dragged Kikyo without caring how much pain she was in. _

"_Little miko, would you like me to carry your sister back to the castle? I'm sure Sesshomaru will give you a lift on his cloud," Inu-Taisho's eyes twinkled with amusement. He could sense Kagome stiffening and then relaxing. _

"_Make sure Kikyo isn't hurt Lord Inu-Taisho," she commanded as she unwrapped Kikyo's arm from her neck and slightly pushed her to the older dog demon. Watching how Inu-Taisho carried Kikyo, she was satisfied and headed over to the ice prince and cleared her throat. _

"_I do not need to acknowledge that you are standing behind me, ningen," Sesshomaru glanced at her with a stoic face. He flicked his wrist and a dusty colored cloud appeared beneath his feet. Kagome stared at it as if she were watching magic with disbelieving eyes. "Either you get on or I leave you here and you can find your own way to the castle. I'm not a very patient person wench," he snarled at her with distrusting eyes. _

_Biting back her tongue, the younger priestess refrained from giving back a retort. It seemed like every little thing he said, irritated her to no end, especially with his all high and mighty act. 'What stuck up __**his**__ ass?' she wondered as she pierced a glare into his back. She climbed on and didn't say a word to him as he lifted into the air. Peering down onto the ground, she realized just exactly how high they were and gave a small gasp of surprise. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clung onto the hateful prince and didn't let go. _

_Feeling her tiny hands clenching onto the material of his hakama, he let out a small smirk of satisfaction, smelling the fear radiating off of her body. 'Hmph, simple wench...proves her right.'_

_ ********_

_The castle could be seen from far off as grey, with soldiers protecting it everywhere. It was decorated with ivy and vines with some flowers hanging onto the old building. A small pond was located beside it with a garden nearby. Kikyo and Kagome stared at the it in awe and admired the perfectly maintained castle. "Wow...it's beautiful..." Kikyo whispered, breathless. _

"_My late wife chose the designs for it and it's the safest castle. My guards and soldiers have heavy training so my family is never injured." _

"_Late wife?" Kikyo asked. _

"_Sesshomaru's mother passed away-_

"_Quiet father. I do not wish to hear this right now. If you need to tell your very 'sad' story, then do not say it within my presence," Sesshomaru growled out lowly. His eyes went from a light gold, to a dark gold. _

_Inu-Taisho sighed and carried on showing the girls around the castle. He lead them to their rooms and gave them a key in case they wanted privacy. Entering her room, Kagome was never ceased to be amazed. The sunlight pried through the curtains and lit up the space as beautiful shades of purple and blue embraced the room. A big bed lay in the middle, stuffed with many soft and silky pillows, so comfortable that Kagome felt like she could fall asleep right there. On the right, a big dresser sat there with drawers that could hold many clothes. "Wow..." she smiled, "this is such a beautiful room." _

"_Hmph, even mere maids do not receive something as nice as this," the prince rumbled coldly. He still didn't let any emotion appear on his face, but he felt infuriated that her room was next to his. He could feel Kagome's rage spiking up and feeling her anger and fear filled him with glory and ego. _

"_What's your problem anyways?" she finally let loose, when Kikyo and Inu-Taisho left the area to go see more._

"_What was that ningen?"_

"_I asked what your problem is. It's like you have a stick stuck up your ass and you feel like you have the right to criticize and make others feel like they are lower than you. You're a pompous and egoistical jerk you know that? And you should have the decency to..." but Kagome felt like her air supply got cut off, when she found herself pinned up against her wall, with a menacing Sesshomaru snarling at her. _

"_Don't...you...EVER...talk to me like that ever again!" he growled, tightening his iron grip on her neck. "I can judge whoever I want to judge because they __**are**__ lower than my being, my existence, especially you good for nothing humans. I do not grace simple beings like you any respect or dignity because your race has done nothing to deserve it. If you dare to speak up like that once more, you won't find yourself in this world for much longer," he gave her a dark smile as he released her. _

_Her whole body froze with fear as she tried gasping for air. She thought she saw something dark and lonely lingering in his eyes. He really was merciless, even to females. She still didn't understand why he hated humans so much...but then again it made sense because demons always thought of themselves as a higher species. _

"_Good, know your place," he smirked as he walked over to the entrance of her room and left a scared priestess in his tracks. He relinquished in it all and the dominance felt great. That was the first time any female dared to talk back. _

'_Jerk, I'll make him eat his words. I can't believe he almost choked me as if it were nothing. What the hell does he take me for? Stupid ass,' Kagome sighed and walked over to her comfy bed. She needed rest from such a long day and watching her home village burn down in ruins, she didn't have time to think about it before. Small tears formed in her eyes as she tried holding it back, but the lump in her throat was too big to get rid of and eventually the salty substance cascaded down her cheeks. "This isn't fair," she croaked out as she sobbed into her pillow. _

_ ********_

_The next morning the young prince woke up from the sun shining into his quarters, blinding him. Gruffly, he growled and sat up, ready to fight in the training room with his guards to become stronger than his father. That was always his goal, to become stronger than his father and inherit the Taisho name. Looking around his room which was decorated with shades of gold and silver, he remembered the events from the previous day. 'Hmph...almost forgot about that stupid wench.' His keen nose caught the scent of salt and tracked down the source of it. It was strongly coming from her room and it irritated his nose. 'Humans are full of such weakness. This makes them pitiful and they will die out from this.' _

_Opening her door, he entered her room and soundlessly took long strides beside her bed. His golden eyes examined her face and saw streaks of what he assumed to be dry tears. Her hair was tussled and her cheeks were rosy from crying. His body moved on its own without his consent and brushed back strands of her hair from her face as he stroked the soft skin under his fingertips. She stirred a little bit under his touch as her eyes fluttered open to reveal deep chocolate orbs under her thick eyelashes. Gasping, she froze when she realized who was beside her. "Get up priestess. My father will shortly call you to come down for the morning meal." _

_Her body relaxed when she noticed he wasn't bashing her or saying anything to make her angry. She gave him a small smile and sat up, but blushed in embarrassment because she didn't change out of her clothes from before. "I, is it okay if I bathe first and change?"_

"_Hn. Do as you please. It is a good thing that this Sesshomaru woke you up earlier than you needed to be awaken," he stated, flicking some of his silver hair behind his shoulder. What was he doing earlier? Such an absurd movement._

_Kagome excused herself from the room and gave out a small giggle. The morning did not seem to start off badly, like how they met the day before. He was being a little considerate by waking her up and telling her to get ready. She walked around the big castle and found a maid who she could ask for some clothes and to be directed to the hot springs. _

_ ********_

_A boy with dog ears walked around the castle and gruffly growled a little. He liked to sleep in and his father knew that, but for some particular reason, he was woken up early and called down for an early breakfast. 'Keh, what's going on around here?' looking straight ahead, he didn't notice a human girl walking towards him and they both collided. Sniffing the air, he found her scent to be heavily pleasing. _

"_Sorry, please forgive my behaviour," her soft, yet strong toned voice caught his attention. When she looked up, he caught her enticing eyes to be warm and strongly willed. He could feel his cheeks burning up a little, but he cleared his throat. _

"_Uh no...It's okay. I haven't seen you around here before, are you a new maid or something?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. _

_Kikyo smiled and shook her head, giving him a no. She stuck her hand out for a formal greeting and introduced herself as, "My name is Kikyo and I am a guest in this castle so far. May I ask who you are?" _

"_The name's Inuyasha, second son of Inu-Taisho," he responded, shaking her hand in return. Gathering in her appearance he thought, 'Hmm...not so bad. She's kinda cute...' _

"_So you are Lord Inu-Taisho's second son? My, it's an honour to meet you." _

"_Ah, don't sweat it. The pleasure's all mine," Inuyasha flirted as he winked at her. Seeing how her cheeks blushed up a little, he was pleased with the reaction. "No wonder father woke me up so early, he had new guests over. I take it you're making your way to the dining area?" _

"_Yes I am. The castle's pretty new to me so I'm afraid I'm kind of lost," she blushed softly in embarrassment. _

"_I'll lead the way, just follow me," he snorted, turning around ready to walk. _

"_Kikyo!!!" a feminine voice called out as footsteps ran up to reveal an out of breath Kagome. _

"_Kagome? What's wrong?" _

"_I'm lost!!!" she wailed, taking in deep breaths. "I, I bathed and changed, but this castle's so big that I don't know where I am!" she hugged her sister for comfort and sighed. Realizing a third person in the area, she stared at Inuyasha and smiled. "Wow! Those are such cute ears!" she walked over and began touching them and giggled. _

_Inuyasha blushed a little and purred at how good the massage felt. He nudged his head into her hands more, but stopped himself, realizing what he was doing. "Keh! They're just ears," he grumbled, looking away. _

"_Kagome, a bit more manners please?" her older sister scolded as she pulled Kagome to her side and apologized. _

"_Sorry...I'm a sucker for ears," she pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, defiantly. _

_ The rest of the walk was silent for the most part for Kagome, but Kikyo and Inuyasha were hitting it off pretty well. The doors to the dining area were made of oak and they were huge, cleaned, and polished. Kagome had never seen such big doors in her life and the only thing she could do was gawk at it. "W, wow..." _

_ "Impressed?" a female's voice giggled from behind them. The girls turned around to come face to face with a beautiful woman. She looked like she stepped out of a fairy tale and came to life. She had long, black hair that went past her waist, she had nice make up applied to her face and she wore a beautiful pink kimono with a haori over it. Her eyes were a dark blue and she had a gentle smile that graced her face. _

_ "Mother," Inuyasha smiled. He opened the door for her and stepped aside so she could enter. _

_ "Thank you Inuyasha," his mother nodded her head and petted him over the head. She turned her attention back to Kikyo and Kagome and bowed, "I am Inuyasha's mother and the wife of Inu-Taisho, Lady Izayoi." _

_ The girls in return bowed down in respect and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lazy Izayoi. We are honoured to be your guests." _

_ "Come on in now," Izayoi smiled. _

_ Inside the room many chandeliers hung from the ceiling and there were big windows which allowed you to admire the garden outside as you ate. Everything was made out of the finest oak and woods and to make everything look so much better, Inu-Taisho and Sesshomaru graced their presence at the table, making it look all like a picture. Without realizing it, Kagome was eyeing the ice prince with eager eyes, but the second his cold stare met hers, she quickly looked away. _

_ 'Hmph, silly wench,' Sesshomaru smirked, acknowledging Kikyo and Kagome, but the moment his eyes found Izayoi and Inuyasha they darkened and glared. _

_ "I take it you've met my beautiful wife, Izayoi?" Inu-Taisho glimmered with happiness and took Izayoi's hand in his, placing a kiss on it. _

_ Izayoi's face flushed up and she kissed Inu-Taisho on the cheek, saying, "Good morning my Lord." _

_ "Same to you on this beautiful morning my Lady," he flirted, motioning for her to take a seat beside him in the polished oak chair. _

_ Sesshomaru darkly growled and grimaced at the scene that he had to witness. He loathed Izayoi, but what he loathed more than Izayoi was Inuyasha; the child that she and his father created. He hated half breeds and he hated his father for abandoning his mother and taking a human as the Lady of the Western lands. _

_ Clearing his throat, Inu-Taisho announced something that caught Kikyo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru off-guard. "My dear guests, I have a proposition for you and conditions so that you can live under my care. I want you two ladies to become the priestesses of the Western lands and I would like it if Kagome became Sesshomaru's maid and for you, Kikyo, to help out around the castle and to also help Inuyasha." _

********

Sabrini23~

AN: Heh...9 pages on Word Document. Also, I have run into a problem...Microsoft Office didn't come with my Vista so for now I'm using a trial version. I will find a way to get it back, but if there are other ways that I can write until I get the official Microsoft Office, please let me know so I can continue the story. This expires in February, so please, if you know, let me know ASAP.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 19 – Discovering (Part 2)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously~_

_Clearing his throat, Inu-Taisho announced something that caught Kikyo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru off-guard. "My dear guests, I have a proposition for you and conditions so that you can live under my care. I want you two ladies to become the priestesses of the Western lands and I would like it if Kagome became Sesshomaru's maid and for you, Kikyo, to help out around the castle and to also help Inuyasha." _

********

**~Dream continued~**

_Kagome sat there speechless and confused. She gazed down at her plate to see eggs and cooked meat that smelled delicious. The smell wafted into the priestess' nose as she took in a big whiff and played with the meal with a pair of chopsticks. She glimpsed at Kikyo to see what decision her sister would come up with. "L, Lord Inu-Taisho is this for real?" a shocked Kikyo asked. _

_ "Now, now Kikyo, if I weren't serious I would be joking and laughing yes?" Inu-Taisho responded as he rested his chin on his clasped hands. _

_ "Sorry your highness, I didn't mean to sound rude," she apologized, bowing her head. _

_ "Well then priestesses? What is your answer?" _

_ Kikyo bit her lower lip nervously and looked at Inuyasha to see that he was really excited and happy. He made her smile and she thought it wouldn't be so bad helping out and being titled as one of the priestesses of the Western Lands. "I accept your proposition my Lord and I'm sure my sister does as well." _

_ Shocked, Kagome dropped the pair of chopsticks that were in her hands and stared at Kikyo with a surprised look. She was sure that Kikyo would decline the offer and leave after the meal to go find another village to stay at. 'W, why did she say yes?'_

_ Sesshomaru stood up abruptly and glared down at his father with annoyance in his eyes. He was out to ruin him! First by letting these annoying girls to stay at the castle, then having them announced as the Priestesses of the West, and on top of that making the girl he found oh so annoying to be his __**personal**__ maid? Well...he wouldn't mind seeing how he could torture and mock her day and night, but she got on his nerves most of the time. That morning was just by pure luck that she didn't anger him in the slightest, but he knew major events would occur if she stayed, let alone helped him. _

_ "Sit down Sesshomaru," Inu-Taisho softly, but strongly commanded as he picked his own pair of chopsticks up, holding it diligently. An awkward silence filled the room while everyone ate their morning meal. Kagome would take small glances at Sesshomaru to see him piercing her eyes with his, making her shift uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel it run a chill down her spine making it unbearable to look at him._

_ "Uhm, thanks for the meal," she muttered, pushing her chair back and standing up to leave the room. She didn't have much of an appetite anymore, leaving more than half of the meat uneaten. Everyone excused her politely and went back to their meals as she left the premises. She scanned every small thing in the hallways, including this weird toad like creature she ran into earlier. It rudely spat crude names at her and squawked before heading into the dining room. He mentioned something along the lines of how 'Lord' Sesshomaru would punish her for running into his personal servant. 'Pfft...he's not the only one whose going to be serving him and I don't see how anyone could take pride in being someone's slave.' _

_ Heaving a sigh, her shoulders dropped in a depressed manner. She walked back into her beautifully decorated room and noticed that she had a balcony attached to her quarters. Dark brown eyes glimmered with excitement as she slid the wooden door aside to walk outside to take in the greenery that lay before her. Below she heard masculine grunts and swords clashing and she looked down to see a tall, strong dog demon sparring with a soldier. He looked like he was training with the soldier. He had medium length silver hair and his eyes were a mix of golden with a tint of green to it. His toned body gleamed with sweat in the sunlight as he let out a final blow with his sword and the soldier got knocked down. "Good work today boys! Go on, I'm sure the Lord and Lady have finished their meal so go scruff down what you can," his charming voice bellowed as he wiped sweat off of his face with a piece of cloth. Tensing, he realized someone was watching him. He looked up to see Kagome's shocked face staring at him with awe. He was absolutely gorgeous in her eyes and all she could do was gawk at him like a fool. A smile graced his face as he chuckled, "Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_ "I, I'm so sorry!" Kagome blushed, tearing her gaze off of him. "I didn't mean to stare, but the way you two were practicing caught my attention," she muttered as she played around with her fingers. _

_ "Oh? Well then dear maiden, perhaps you should come watch me every morning," he winked at her as he brushed strands of his hair out of his face. _

_ Kagome's eyes widened in surprise at his request; perhaps staying at the castle wasn't going to be too bad. She clasped her hands together and asked, "Really?! You're not joking are you?" _

_ The dog demon shook his head back and forth telling her no. The sun glistened its reflection in his marble eyes while he said, "My name is Rai, first General of the army here and most trusted by Lord Inu-Taisho." _

_ "Ah! Pleasure to meet you," she smiled shyly as she bowed in respect. Of course he was of a higher class than her and he deserved it for being kind to her. "My name is Kagome, one of the Priestesses of the West and personal maid to Sesshomaru." _

_ "__**LORD**__ Sesshomaru," a deep voice corrected from behind her. Her skin crawled up in fear and being surprised by the sudden presence. She turned around to find Sesshomaru standing by her doorway with a bemused expression on his face. _

_ "Er...right...Lord Sesshomaru..." she scratched the back of her head nervously, quickly glancing down at the General. _

_ The prince walked over to her balcony gracefully and peered down to who she was having a conversation with. A tinge of jealousy hit him when he saw the flirtatious look on her face when she shyly stole glances at his father's General. "So I see you've met my father's General," he stated in a cold tone. _

_ "Ah, Prince Sesshomaru," the General bowed and greeted in a light hearted motion as he winked at Kagome once more. _

_Sesshomaru pretended he didn't notice the obvious flirting in front of his eyes and said, "Ningen, my father has told me to inform you that you will be starting your duties tomorrow and that you should get to know your surroundings so you won't lose your way and be late when you are needed." _

"_Alright, thank you," she muttered as she bowed down again. Brushing back some of her black tresses, she waved goodbye to the General and made her way around the castle. _

_ ****_

_**~Two Months Later~**_

_The Lord of the North arrived on the Western Lands on his carriage with two females following after in pursuit. A little girl with white, medium length hair was walking beside a tall female with pinned up, dark brown hair. Her eyes were a trademark of her father's – they were red. "Kagura," the dark voice said, "Do not give me a bad reputation in front of Inu-Taisho. Behave your whorish ways in front of Sesshomaru if you expect this marriage to work out." _

_Scoffing, the wind demoness fanned herself with her fan and ignored her father's order. She thought of him as a pain whenever he instructed her to do something. He had dark intentions for all of feudal Japan and he expected to be ruling it when she married Sesshomaru. She would obviously get something out of this and it included marrying a handsome dog demon. _

"_Well Kagura?" he stopped walking and turned around, staring at her with impatient red eyes. _

"_Yes father," she hissed as she walked past him and greeted a soldier guarding the front gates. _

"_Intolerable child," he narrowed his eyes and growled. Inu-Taisho would be weaker now from before anyways, seeing how he took a human as his second wife. _

_Entering the castle grounds, he spotted a priestess shooting her arrows at a target on a tree. She had fierce dark brown eyes on her baby featured face. Her ebony hair was tied back to prevent it from getting it in her face. A smirk appeared on his face as he took interest in her. "Kagura, Kanna, go on ahead of me and give your greetings to the Lord. I will be with you in a moment." _

_Without further words the two girls left the Lord to do his own business. He glided over to the priestess and got a better look her features and how the priestess garments hugged her body. "A priestess?" he sounded when he was close enough. _

"_Ah!" she let out a small gasp of shock when she dropped bow and arrows on the ground. Her foot got caught on a root of a tree and she tripped only to be caught in his arms, giving him more glee. "I, I apologize for my clumsiness," she stammered while she pushed herself off of him. _

"_No worries priestess, the apologies are mine to begin with seeing how I startled you in the first place. I never knew Inu-Taisho had a priestess here." _

"_Oh...I'm actually new. My sister and I were saved by Lord Inu-Taisho and it's been two months since I've been working here as a priestess. My name is Kagome," she bowed down as she greeted him formally. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you...Kagome," he replied, testing out how her name tasted on his tongue. He smirked, noting that he liked the sound of her voice. "How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Naraku, Lord of the Northern lands." _

"_Ah, Lord Inu-Taisho should be expecting you. This is for the betrothal of your daughter Kagura and Sesshomaru isn't it?" a soft tone of jealousy overlapped her voice. She cleared her throat as she picked up her bow and arrows. _

_Naraku picked up her tone, but couldn't decode what she actually meant behind her question. Ignoring the irritation that was growing inside him, he replied, "Yes it's for their betrothal and how about you?"_

"_Me?" Kagome questioned back with an equal amount of curiosity. _

"_Do you have anyone you will be getting married to or you haven't found anyone yet?" _

"_I...at the moment no I don't have anyone. Even if I did I doubt he would even want me..." she murmured. _

_Naraku grabbed her delicate hand in a strong, yet gentle tug and caressed her cheek as he whispered in his dark voice, "Now why do you say such a thing?"_

_The close contact made Kagome uncomfortable and a small red appeared on her cheeks as she tried pulling herself back again. "Uh..uhmm..." _

"_Excuse me, Lord Naraku," Rai's strong voice cut in defensively as he pulled Kagome back from Naraku's clutches. "Lord Inu-Taisho is expecting you in the gathering room," the General stated. _

"_Understood General Rai. It was nice meeting you miko...I hope we will see each other again," Naraku shot her a sly smile before walking away. _

_Uncertainty began filling the priestess' stomach while she walked Naraku walking away from them. Her small calloused hands clutched Rai's arm in fear, letting out a small sigh. "It's okay Kagome," Rai patted her on the head, reassuring her that she was safe with him. _

"_He's scary and uncomfortable to be around," she bluntly said as she let out a small laugh. _

"_Yeah, no kidding," Rai's eyes chuckled with amusement. His hair had grown a bit longer over the two months and he was more chiselled and mature seeing how he was a dog demon. He didn't want to admit that he fell in love with Kagome from the moment he saw her and the two grew close over the two months. "I can't believe Prince Sesshomaru will be marrying into his family." _

_Kagome's body stilled for a moment, before relaxing. She didn't want to hear the same old news that was flying around the castle and seeing how she was his personal maid, her stomach churned in sadness. Rai could sense it and he knew why. 'She's fallen for him,' he sighed inside his head. "Come on Kagome; let's head back to greet the rest of our guests." _

_She felt him lift the weight of the bow and arrows from her arms and stared at him in a daze. She didn't want to meet Sesshomaru's soon to be mate, she didn't want to see her at all. She pushed some of her hair back in frustration and followed behind Rai. _

_ ****_

_Kikyo sat by Inuyasha while they were summoned to the gathering room to greet their new guests and welcome to the castle. From the moment Kikyo laid her eyes on Lord Naraku, her blood ran cold. She didn't sense a good vibe generating off of his body. Inuyasha was the first to bow and give his greetings, then she was next. "Welcome to the castle and we are honoured to have you here. I am Kikyo, one of the Priestesses of the Western Lands." _

"_One of the priestesses?" Kagura asked with a bit of attitude in her voice. She glared at Kikyo as she fanned herself again and said, "There's another one?" _

"_Yes," Kikyo replied sternly trying to keep the disrespect to a minimum, "The other one is my sister." _

"_And the other one is here with General Rai," Kagome's amused voice sounded as she entered the room with a grim expression on her face. She was still wearing her priestess garbs, not in the mood to go back and change. _

"_Kagome," Inu-Taisho smiled, putting his hand out motioning for her to take a seat on one of his luxurious couches. Her aura gave off the sign of death when she stared at Kagura. She wanted shout and scream at her to never come back and to leave with her creepy father. Something clicked into her head as her eyes scanned the room for her favourite prince. She saw him sitting on a chair with a bored expression on his face like he didn't even want to be there. This put a small smile on Kagome's face knowing he felt the same as she did. "Introductions please Kagome," Inu-Taisho's voice reminded her, snapping her out of her little happy world. _

"_Oh, right..." she solemnly responded, standing up, not taking her gaze off of Sesshomaru, "My name is Kagome and I am the sister of Kikyo and the second Priestess of the Western Lands." _

_Kagura's jealous eyes followed Kagome's stare and she let out a small hiss of hatred towards her. 'Why is she looking at __**my**__ mate?' the wind demoness questioned in her head. _

"_Ah...fair Kagome, I believe we met just outside," Naraku smiled at her mischievously. He stared at the pair of sisters taking in their resemblance and decided he liked Kagome more than Kikyo. Kikyo narrowed her eyes in caution seeing how Naraku was hitting on her younger sister. _

"_Priestess Kagome was practicing outside near the garden Lord Inu-Taisho. I apologize for taking such a long time to bring her back due to the fact I didn't know what she was doing," Rai bowed, his long, silver hair flowing over his shoulders. _

_Inu-Taisho smiled and said, "It's alright Rai, Kagome is a busy woman, she has duties as well." He turned his attention over to Sesshomaru and Kagura and replied, "Well then, let's talk about the marriage contract shall we? Rai, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo, would you please excuse us?" _

"_No problem," Kagome quickly replied, shooting up from her seat and padded out of the room. She didn't want to hear about the man who she got close to very easily, marrying some other woman. These were the times she wished she were a demoness as well so he would have more respect for her, instead of treating her like germ. Either way...she didn't mind the silly arguments they had or when he would be a slob about his room and make her clean it up. When Kagura and Sesshomaru would get married, it would mean she didn't serve Sesshomaru alone; she would have to serve the disrespectful wind demoness as well. What was Sesshomaru thinking right now? If he didn't like it, why didn't he just stop? Maybe he did care for the wind demoness. _

"_Kagome?" Kikyo placed her hand over her sister's shoulder in a worried manner. "What's wrong?" _

"_It's nothing Kikyo. I would like to go back to practice so I can become a better priestess for our land. In fact...I would like to head into the village today or what's left of it," she placed a sweet smile on her face and took Kikyo's hand off of her being. _

"_Are you going alone?" Inuyasha asked, walking up beside Kikyo. He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted, "It's not too safe to go alone if that's what you're thinking." _

"_I am a priestess Inuyasha; I think I will be fine," she coldly retorted. She was taking out her anger on those close to her and she hated herself for it, but it was the only way she could vent out her frustration. _

"_Chill your ass Kagome," he grumbled, "Nobody likes Naraku or Kagura. She's known to be a whore but father's willing to do anything to bring a peace treaty with the Northern lands."_

"_And Sesshomaru's going to sit there like an obedient puppy isn't he?" she sighed. "Whatever, just leave me be please. I'd like to go to the village alone and if anything happens well...whatever. I'll bring General Rai with me." _

_Kikyo shook her head back in forth and sighed. She knew Kagome wouldn't take this situation too well and she was already throwing a fit. "Make sure you come back by noon otherwise I will personally find you and kill you myself," she giggled sweetly. _

"_No worries Kikyo, I'll be back before noon."_

_ ****_

_General Rai was sharpening his sword in the training room, ready to train his men because he was on duty. A soft rapping noise brought his attention to the doorway to see Kagome smiling at him. She walked up and put her hands together then bowed her head pleading, "Will you please accompany me to my old village?"_

_A smile tugged at Rai's face as he let out a small chuckle to how cute she was. His smile faltered because he didn't want to let her down, but he wouldn't be able to get out of his duty. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to train the men in a few minutes. Perhaps another day?" _

_Faking a smile, she nodded her head and sheepishly waved her hand up and down telling him 'don't worry about it'. "Well then General, I shall leave you to your busy schedule and go onto my duties. After all, I have a messy Prince to take care of." _

"_Take care little priestess," Rai smirked, waving goodbye to her. _

'_Well...no one has to know that I went __**alone**__...I'll just let them think Rai came with me and I'll just come back to the castle on time.' Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows, borrowed a stallion and left the castle. She wanted to escape her problems and go to a familiar place. _

_ ****_

"_Well then Lord Naraku, princess Kagura, please feel free to stay at the castle for as long as you like to get the feel of it," Lord Inu-Taisho requested politely. _

"_We will absolutely do that," Lord Naraku accepted the offer with a smug smile. If he got to see Kagome more, he would stay as long as he was allowed to. _

_Lady Izayoi spoke up, smiling at Kagura, "It's a good opportunity for Kagura and Sesshomaru to get to know one another." _

"_Why of course," Kagura purred with delight. Before she could go on, yelling was heard from outside of the room. _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME WENT ALONE?!" Kikyo bellowed in an outrageous tone. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO WITH HER GENERAL RAI!" _

"_I was told of no such thing. She came into the training room requesting that I go, but I told her I couldn't abandon my duty and asked if I could go with her another day. She seemed fine and told me she would go back to her duties," General Rai replied calmly, but concern was heard in his voice. _

"_Oh no...Kagome's done it again. She __**always**__ does this! I hope to god she better be okay! The village is no longer safe and there are dangerous demons roaming the area. I'm going after her right now!" Kikyo's panicked voice picked up once more. _

"_Father, I will come back to this discussion afterwards. My maid has left and made another stupid mistake," Sesshomaru's eyes darkened as he stood up. "I will retrieve her." Enough said he left the room at demonic speed. _

_ ****_

_Dark brown eyes saddened at the ruins of her home village. Kagome spotted a small doll stuck under a plaque of wood. She walked over to it and picked it up, feeling the soft material under her fingertips. She was so busy admiring the doll that she didn't sense a dangerous aura heading her direction until it finally spoke. "A tasty priestess in the middle of no where..." it hissed. The doll slipped out of her fingers when she turned around to face the demon. _

"_I never expected a snake demon to pay me a visit..." Kagome growled out. She picked up an arrow and was ready to aim it until the demon attacked her at a speed she couldn't even see. She hissed as a searing pain shot up her body to find that the snake demon injected its venomous poison into her leg. If she didn't get help soon, it would surely mean she would die. _

****

**~Presently~**

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into her room. She had been sleeping for a really long time now. It was almost two in the afternoon and he was getting worried. "Get up wench! Why are you sleeping so much?"

Hearing no response from her, he walked over to her bedside and lifted the blanket off of her body so she would wake up from the feeling of being cold. Seeing no reaction, he picked her up and bit her on the neck. Still...she wasn't moving. She was still breathing, but she wasn't waking up...almost as if she were in a coma.

****

AN: Well there you go you guys! Sorry for the long wait...*hating on myself now* T.T I'M SO SORRY!!! I will try to update as much as I can from now on!

-Sabrini23


	20. Chapter 20

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 20 – Discovering (Part 3)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously~_

"_I never expected a snake demon to pay me a visit..." Kagome growled out. She picked up an arrow and was ready to aim it until the demon attacked her at a speed she couldn't even see. She hissed as a searing pain shot up her body to find that the snake demon injected its venomous poison into her leg. If she didn't get help soon, it would surely mean she would die. _

_ ****_

_**~Presently~**_

"_Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into her room. She had been sleeping for a really long time now. It was almost two in the afternoon and he was getting worried. "Get up wench! Why are you sleeping so much?" _

_Hearing no response from her, he walked over to her bedside and lifted the blanket off of her body so she would wake up from the feeling of being cold. Seeing no reaction, he picked her up and bit her on the neck. Still...she wasn't moving. She was still breathing, but she wasn't waking up...almost as if she were in a coma._

****

"Kagome?!" Sesshomaru harshly bit out, using his hands to grip her slender shoulders and shake her out of her sleep. Amber eyes filled up with worry and concern as he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck again, breathing in her scent. He was glad she was still breathing, but he wanted more. He wanted her to move around, talk, and make love to him again. He wanted to hear her voice, to see her eyes, and to feel her touch. Without that, he felt like he wouldn't be able to live without her now that he found her once more. Her breathing was even from the movement of her chest slowly rising and falling. He didn't know what to do or who to ask for help. Things had been boring for him for the past few centuries and he almost did consider remarrying Kagura, but it wasn't an option for him anymore. He had a feeling in his gut from the moment she died that something would happen later on in the future. His instincts did not wrong him and he was glad he waited from the moment she entered the dorm room; he had a feeling of ease. "Wake up…please…" he begged. Inside he could hear his inner demon whining and whimpering in distress and sadness. _'Mate must wake up…' _it groaned in pain.

"Dammit!!!" he growled madly as he picked her up and carried her into the hallway. He needed someone to take care of her and who better to ask? None other than his mate's sister herself…Kikyo.

_**~Dream~**_

_The pain wouldn't subside and the throbbing made her wince more in pain. It wasn't just a small gash either; there were two large gashes infected with venom that marred her once perfect legs. Blood poured out in large amounts, drawing more demons to her and making the snake demon more hungry and needy than he already was. He could smell the purity bathing her sweet body trying to heal the wound. Obviously his venom wasn't normal. He had miasma in his venom along with other dark contents that made it impossible for a priestess to heal herself when bitten. He watched her with his slit, yellow eyes, waiting for her to break down her own barrier of defense so she was weak enough to devour. "Give it up priestessss…." he slithered towards her in advance. _

_ Her eyes widened in fear and helplessness at her situation. She didn't dream of dying this way, nor did she ever think of dying at all. She ejected more power that she could summon into her barrier to keep the demon away, but she could feel herself weakening in her state, meaning her barrier would break soon. The pink orb around her being grew smaller and smaller as the snake kept ramming its body into it to break through. This angered Kagome and her eyebrows furrowed in distaste as she yelled, "Get away you freak!" _

_ "Why don't you be a good priestess and just offer yourself up and end this useless game you're playing?" the demon responded while he rammed his body harder against the tough defense. _

_ Her body gave out. She felt weak and couldn't keep up her only way of protecting herself any longer. Her vision began to blur as the green demon lounged itself at her. Before her mind went blank she could remember seeing a flash of white and hearing an ear piercing scream. _

_ ****_

_ The man glowered at the unconscious girl; clear to the world he was very much so upset with her. She had lied to mostly everyone about bringing someone with her, only to be discovered she had been bitten __**and **__defenseless in her battle. He gave out a small huff, taking a seat next to her on her bed. His instincts moved on their own as he brushed away strands of her hair from her face. He had no idea why he felt a rush of panic surge throughout his body when he heard she was missing. Unconsciously his fingertips brushed over her soft lips, slightly parting them. Noticing her leg swelling, his amber eyes flashed a bit of worry before it disappeared again. The venom looked like it wasn't going to fade anytime soon and none of the priestesses could stop it from flowing towards other parts of her body. It was time that he took matters into his own hands. He shifted down to her wounded leg where crusted and dried blood lay even after the cleansing it got from the maids. He observed the cuts and sighed; he had to suck the blood out and inject his own saliva to save her because he was a demon. This would leave an imprint between the two causing a slight problem with him and Kagura. 'Stupid whore won't be too glad to hear about this…' he narrowed his eyes in annoyance and sighed. Bending over, his lips parted and his tongue began doing its magic by lightly lapping the wound. He sunk his fangs into the flesh and sucked the venomous blood out, spitting the content into a bowl nearby. When he looked back up he saw that her sweating had ceased and her breathing went back to normal. Satisfied with the results he gave out a small smirk and ordered the other maids to change her attire. _

_ A few hours later Kagome woke up to the noise of shuffling beside her. Her brown eyes fluttered open in a hazy state and stared up at the white ceiling. She heard a gasp from her bedside and then her body being crushed to death. "YOU STUPID GIRL!" the voice screamed hysterically as they gripped her body tighter. "I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! __**WHY **__DID YOU GO ON YOUR OWN? WHY CAN'T YOU EVER WAIT? Y, YOU'RE SO LUCKY THAT LORD SESSHOMARU WAS THERE TO SAVE YOU. IMAGINE WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF HE NEVER SHOWED UP!" moments later a soft sobbing and hiccupping sounded throughout the room. _

_ Sesshomaru…? Sesshomaru saved her?_

_ Kagome didn't know what to say. She lied and that was the bottom line. Her sister sobbed in sadness beside her and she wasn't sure on how to reconcile her. Her own tears also threatened to fall, but she had to be strong. She wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't some weak human that couldn't take care of herself. "I…Kikyo…please stop crying. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't want to be within the castle grounds especially after…" _

_ "I know…and you must be hurting. Everyone can tell Kagome, I'm sure Lord Inu-Taisho is well aware of it as well. No offense the prince and all, but he is a fool to not notice what he had a chance at before this situation occurred," Kikyo sniffled as she gave her sister a sad smile. The two priestesses were unaware of the presence which lay outside of the room. He smiled to himself at the discovery and left the area. _

_**~Three months later~**_

_ The woman shrieked in fury and anger as she was flung out of the room. She had no right to be treated in such a harsh manner and be humiliated in front of everyone. In front of her was a snarling half breed whose eyes were brimming with a tint of red. He wanted to shred every part of that whore's body for ruining what he built up. "Get…out…now!" Inuyasha growled furiously, his fangs showing through. _

_ "Ha who gave you that right?! I am your brother's MATE. You can't just kick me out like this!" _

_ "You ruined everything I had with Kikyo!" he maniacally glared at her, cornering her to a wall. "You're a good for nothing whore and no matter how much I hate admitting this but Sesshomaru deserves so much better than you…" he flexed his claws and raised them in the air, ready to attack her until Kagome cut in. _

_ "Inuyasha!" she yelled, grabbing him and pulling him back before he could do something to tarnish the Taisho name. She witnessed everything that happened in the half breed's room. For a moment she thought it was actually Kikyo that was kissing Inuyasha, but the spell wore off the second Kikyo entered his room and left, leaving a very confused Inuyasha gawking at the doorway. He turned around to see Kagura was seductively licking her lips and smiling. That was when he got enraged and threw a tantrum. Kagome stood there speechless and shocked. She could see how hurt Kikyo was and the anger hidden behind her eyes. Presently, she was holding back a very angry puppy who wanted to bite and scratch everything. _

_ Silently Sesshomaru strode into the scene with a slightly confused look on his usual monotone face. He found Kagura cowering against the wall and Inuyasha shaking madly in Kagome's grip. He could smell Inuyasha on Kagura and narrowed his eyes at this. "What happened here?" he asked lowly. _

_ "Your brother over there," Kagura accused, pointing her index finger at the younger brother, "Made a move on me and kissed me out of no where!" _

_ Kagome's eyes darkened at the lie and saw Inuyasha's body stiffen with fear. He didn't want to get beat up or nearly killed for something he didn't want to do in the first place. The wind demoness had a sly smile across her face as she tried sucking up to the cold Prince. Sesshomaru looked down at her face apathetically then turned his gaze to his half brother and maid. He didn't really care if Kagura had done something with some other male because he knew of her reputation. "It's a lie Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome clarified as she let go of the struggling hanyou. _

_ Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in questioning and motioned for her to continue. The second Kagura began to speak; he covered her mouth and glared at her. It was disrespect to cut in and talk especially when he wanted answers from someone that __**wasn't**__ Kagura. Growling, he turned his attention back to Kagome and listened. _

_ "I was actually in Inuyasha's room during the time because I had to give him his clean clothes that the other maids recently washed. Just when I was going to go up to him, I saw Kikyo for a moment but Kagura didn't hide up her spell very well and it wore off the second she started seducing Inuyasha. Kikyo walked in and well…yeah…" she finished, biting her lips nervously. _

_ "Stupid girl! You're just telling my mate horrible lies! This is your way of getting Sesshomaru from me isn't it? I see how you look at him, wishing he was yours!" Kagura's red eyes darkened with hate and anger. She raised her hand, ready to slap Kagome across the face until Sesshomaru grabbed her hand tightly in his grip and hissed, "Quiet Kagura. I am calling the engagement off and kicking you out of this castle. You are never to return, hear me? I do not need a reputation of having a whorish demoness as my mate when I become the Lord of the Western lands. My father will speak to yours as for what he will allow in the castle, but if I ever see you here…mark my words…you won't live." _

_ Kagura gritted her teeth at the threat and tore her hand away from his hold as fast as she could. This was ridiculous! Her father would kill her either way or disown her if he found out. She gave Kagome a long hard stare before muttering, "Believe me…you will die." After her statement she walked away from the mess she created to locate Naraku. _

_ Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and clenched his hair in his hands as if he were ready to tear it out. He needed to find Kikyo to explain everything to her, but he knew she was stubborn. This is something she wouldn't even want to hear. The poor puppy was asking for a death wish, but he was determined to do what he had to do. "I'm out of here…" he grumbled before walking away. _

_ This left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone in the hallway in an awkward position. She was shocked when she heard Kagura spout out all those things which she very well knew was true. It had been five months that she liked him. She knew it was bad for Lord Inu-Taisho, but she was relieved when Sesshomaru cancelled the engagement off. A tint of red decorated her cheeks when she found herself staring into his cold amber eyes. She felt like she could see something hiding there, but dismissed the thought. "W, well…yeah…I'm going to continue my chores and head out for training." She turned around, only to be caught by the shoulder in Sesshomaru's grip. Her heart picked up its race and she was sure that it was so loud that his demon ears could hear it. _

_ "Kagome," he said monotonously as he pulled her back to him. "We need to talk." _

_Her eyes widened at the seriousness. Did she do something wrong? Was she going to get kicked out of the castle as well? Was he going to tell her that she wasn't allowed to serve him anymore? All these thoughts ran through her head in a panic as he slowly turned her body around so she was facing him. His calm façade told her she had nothing to worry about…for the time being. "W, what is it Lord Sesshomaru?" she stuttered under his stare. _

_ "The nonsense that the wench spoke of earlier, is it true?" he asked, not letting go of the viper grip he had on her shoulder. He would know if she lied, he was sure of it. He analyzed her face as his ears picked up the sound of her breathing going up. _

_ "I, I don't know what you're talking about," she shifted her eyes nervously. This was bad, __**really**__ bad. It would make things horrible if he found out. He would be more disgusted than what he already was. She feared at the thought of him never talking to her again. _

_ Sesshomaru's lips thinned in impatience. She was testing him and he was in no mood for games. He darkly whispered, "Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, ningen." _

_ His voice sent chills up her spine and her body tensed up more when he gripped her shoulder harder. If he applied a bit more pressure then her body would actually be in pain. His eyes were dark and slightly angry. 'Guess I should've learned by now he's not a very patient man…' _

_ "I…it's none of your business! Let me go __**please**__ your __**highness**__," the priestess narrowed her eyes uneasily. She wanted to end this and it's not like he would be interested in her answer anyways. _

_ "Hmph, simple wench. It's either you lie or you avoid what I am requesting you to answer. This Sesshomaru has very good hearing you know," the corners of his mouth tugged to reveal a small and secretive smirk. _

_ Kagome stared at him in shock. Did he know? What did he mean by that? No way… "Uhm…I, is that supposed to mean something?" _

_ The young prince rolled his eyes at how naïve she was. Surely she should've caught on by now. Playing dumb wasn't going to help her slip out of the situation. He caught her movement – she was fidgeting and she always did that whenever she was trying to hide something or avoid something. "It means that I've confirmed your feelings for me Ka-go-me," he leaned against the brick wall with satisfaction written all over his face. _

_ 'Uhm…is that it? Does he feel great that another girl likes him?' she asked herself, a little confused. Brushing it off, she heaved a sigh and replied, "Well I'm glad you have. I will be going back to my duties now." _

_ Catching her off by surprise, Sesshomaru muttered to her, "Come to my room tonight." Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. _

_ "Wait…what?"_

_ "Refrain from speaking with such disrespect, woman." _

_ "Then why don't you be clear about what you want?" _

_ "That should be my line miko." _

_ "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. Can we drop this please?" _

_ "Not possible. I also have matters to discuss with you as well." _

_ "__**YOU'RE **__impossible." _

_ "Hn, I know." _

_ An awkward silence filled the hallway once more. The candles in the hallway wavered from the slight wind that passed by in the empty hallways. It was almost time for supper and Kagome still had to finish up cleaning around. She scratched the back of her head, unsure what to do. "Okay since you're not letting up, what about my feelings?" _

_ Sesshomaru smirked in achievement. He would never be the first to speak for his icy and stubborn personality wouldn't let him. "I overheard your sister calling me a fool for not noticing what was in front of me." _

_ She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly and scoffed. "So?" _

_ Chuckling softly, he walked up right beside her and bent down, allowing his silver hair to fall over his shoulder and whispered, "I believe she is wrong for I have noticed." _

_ ****_

Kikyo took a good look at her sister as frown lines appeared on her concerned face. Kagome was sleeping on her bed with a very stressed out Sesshomaru by her side. Kikyo meditated and touched Kagome's arm to see what state she was in. Grimacing, she sighed. It was true; she was in a coma-like state. "You were correct Sesshomaru."

His eyes snapped up at the sound of her mature and feminine voice. He looked at the older priestess and growled in anger. He clenched the soft blankets in his claws tightly and hissed. That meant there was no waking her up unless she woke up on her own. "What do we **do**?!" his patience was slipping and he wasn't sure for how much longer he would be able to hold onto sanity.

"She's dreaming. Usually she has glimpses or short scenes of her past when she sleeps most of the time, but it seems like she's in such a deep sleep that most of her past is coming back to her," Kikyo informed, taking a seat on a wooden chair that was placed before her desk. Fate and destiny were taking their strange turns in the most unexpected ways. "The only thing we can do is wait…"

****

**~Sabrini23**

**AN: It's about 8 pages on Word Document…not very short :3. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm supposed to be doing my math homework right now… heh…I should get on it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 21 – Discovered  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously~_

_ Kikyo took a good look at her sister as frown lines appeared on her concerned face. Kagome was sleeping on her bed with a very stressed out Sesshomaru by her side. Kikyo meditated and touched Kagome's arm to see what state she was in. Grimacing, she sighed. It was true; she was in a coma-like state. "You were correct Sesshomaru." _

_ His eyes snapped up at the sound of her mature and feminine voice. He looked at the older priestess and growled in anger. He clenched the soft blankets in his claws tightly and hissed. That meant there was no waking her up unless she woke up on her own. "What do we __**do**__?!" his patience was slipping and he wasn't sure for how much longer he would be able to hold onto sanity. _

_ "She's dreaming. Usually she has glimpses or short scenes of her past when she sleeps most of the time, but it seems like she's in such a deep sleep that most of her past is coming back to her," Kikyo informed, taking a seat on a wooden chair that was placed before her desk. Fate and destiny were taking their strange turns in the most unexpected ways. "The only thing we can do is wait…" _

****

Dreaming. Hah. He never intended for her to retrieve her memories in such a way. He thought things would come back to her naturally, not put her into a damn coma. All he could do was watch her and for god knows how long he could do that before sleep would overcome him. She was still lying there, breathing. That's all…breathing. She looked so lifeless. Kikyo changed her clothes during the night and placed a lighter blanket on her body so she would stop sweating. Sesshomaru observed the older sister and looked back at the younger one. Kikyo seemed stressed and worn out from being awake for so long. Her eyes had some bags under them and her voice sounded tired. "You should get some sleep. I'll be watching over her, don't worry." Sesshomaru suggested, still looking at his mate. 'I wonder what she's seeing now…'

Kikyo groaned and took a blanket over to her couch where she could take a nap. It was one in the morning and there was still no progress on Kagome's state. She popped a Tylenol in her mouth and watered it down her throat. She meekly looked over at the dog demon and said, "Wake me up if anything happens."

"Hn. Understood."

Sleep overcame Kikyo and she drifted to sleep.

**~Dream~**

_Things got awkward for the little priestess every time she came across Sesshomaru. The second she saw him, she'd dart away in the other direction or hide. After him confessing that he had noticed her, she felt really embarrassed and left without giving him the chance to say anything else. Besides, it wouldn't be acceptable to Inu-Taisho in the first place. After all Sesshomaru DID kick Kagura out of the castle along with her father who by the way, wasn't very pleased. Inu-Taisho would just smile at them during dinner and eat his meals, but other than that he wouldn't mention anything. This scared Kagome giving her thoughts like, 'What if he's really angry inside? What if…he'll kick me out!? What if he abandons me?' she was frantic about the whole thing. Shouldn't he be angry?_

_ "Kagome," Inu-Taisho said one day during dinner. "I would like to see you and Sesshomaru in my private study room please." _

_ She was sure her heart skipped a beat right there and then. Her hands fidgeted on her lap as a few sweat beads rolled down her cheek. "S, sure your highness." _

_ Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. He gave his father an apathetic look and sighed. "What does this concern?" _

_ Inu-Taisho placed his chopsticks across on his small bowl when he was done eating and looked at the pair. Lady Izayoi was sitting right beside him with a neutral smile on her face. Inuyasha and Kikyo on the other hand were taking small glances as to what was happening at the dinner table. The older sister flashed her younger one a nervous smile. Clearly, something was up. "If I were to say it in front of everyone I wouldn't require you to come to my private study room now would I, Sesshomaru?" he replied softly. _

_ "No father, you wouldn't and you rarely ever call me there. This is something that concerns Kagome as well does it not?" _

_ "We will talk about this later," Inu-Taisho said sternly before standing up. He lent his right hand out for Lady Izayoi to take so they could leave the room together. This now left two sisters and two brothers in an awkward situation. Inuyasha cleared his throat and excused himself before leaving, having Kikyo follow after him. _

_ "I…should get going," Kagome faked a smile before she stood up, but her wrist was caught in Sesshomaru's grip and she was pulled down onto his lap, letting out a very quiet 'eep'. Her face was coated with a shade of red as she nervously stammered, "W, what are you doing? This isn't right! L, let me go!" she demanded. _

_ "No priestess." _

_ "You're being an ass again LORD Sesshomaru." _

_ "And you need to be a submissive bitch." _

_ "I refuse to." _

_ "Then I refuse to let you go." _

_ Kagome sat there silently and enraged. She puffed her face up in anger and stared at the garden that was displayed in front of her. The moon was out and it shone down beautifully on the garden and its reflection glimmered on the pond. Moments passed by and Kagome finally relaxed in his grip, having him growl in content. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked smoothly. _

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." _

_ "You very well do miko. Cease your stubborn act and tell me," Sesshomaru demanded in a cold voice. He was far from pleased with her for the past week especially whenever he saw her, she'd run away like a little rabbit. He ran his claws over her soft skin on her arm when she didn't give him an answer. He'd have to pry it out of her by making her feel uncomfortable. A smile of satisfaction graced his lips when he found her shuddering under his touch, making him think how she would be like in bed. She could feel his breath on her neck and his lips so close to her skin that she didn't know how to react. She squirmed under his grip and wiggled, hoping to get away, but this aroused Sesshomaru more. He gave out a soft growl of pleasure and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you miko." _

_ She stiffened once more and sat there, unmoving. She knew what the prince was like. What he wanted, he would get. He'd find one way or another and this was what he was doing now. Exasperated, she finally gave him his answer, "I don't know! I really don't. I'm scared your father will chop off my head and serve it on a silver platter or something like that. Kagura was supposed to be your mate, not me. Technically, I'm still not your mate which adds in a positive point, but you were meant to marry her so that the lands could combine and it seems like I've ruined everything by showing up in the picture and –_

_ "Enough. Cease your babbling wench. If that's your reason, I think you are quite the foolish woman," he sighed in annoyance. He was stressing over nothing, but for a dumb reason. Relaxing his grip on her, he used his other hand to cup her chin and turn her face slightly to the right so he could lean his head over and nip at her neck having her squeak out again._

_ "I, I think we should be at your father's study room right now. It's not good to keep the Lord waiting." _

_ Without further instructions, the proud and tall dog demon stood up, picked up Kagome and carried her bridle style down the hallway with her fits of 'let me down!' and 'this is embarrassing!' along the way. He inwardly smiled at the resistance, but kept his face stoic and straight. Stopping in front of large oak doors, he set her down on her feet and pushed the barrier in front of them open. Gracefully and quietly he walked into the large room which was stacked with many beautiful scrolls, furniture, and royal blue curtains to symbolize the Taisho color. The room was lit dim, but the figures were visible. In front of them sat Inu-Taisho and his lovely wife Izayoi. She was smiling as usual and Inu-Taisho just gave them a curt look and flashed a grin. 'Okay...maybe things are as bad as I thought they would be...' Kagome laughed nervously within her head. _

_"Come you two. Have a seat. We have matters to discuss and I'm sure you know it involves Kagura and Lord Naraku," Inu-Taisho cleared his throat before taking a sip of his green tea. Poised and elegant, Izayoi motioned for the two to sit in front of them and gave Kagome a reassuring look before getting off of Inu-Taisho's lap. _

_"What of that whore, father?" Sesshomaru drawled in a bored tone as he waited for a reply, uninterested. His right hand cupped his check as his head was tilted in a lazy manner. _

_"Before you kicked out Kagura, Lord Naraku was still one of the royal guests in my castle. He...still is," the older dog demon answered, before clearing his throat again. Perhaps he was coming down with a cold of some sort. He read the shocked expressions that ran over the couple's face before continuing, "But his daughter is not allowed to step into the castle unless you grant her permission to do so. Lord Naraku and I have discussed what she did was wrong and indecent and that she shall not be your mate anymore. Lord Naraku also has no issues with that and we believe that we can still sort out negotiations between the Western and Northern lands," he finished as he slid over a few documented scrolls over to his son._

_Letting Sesshomaru and Inu-Taisho do all the talking, Kagome further inspected the room. She caught Izayoi staring at her and returned her a nervous smile, before looking down at her lap. Her eyes slightly wandered up when she heard Sesshomaru asking, "So that's it?" _

_Sighing, Inu-Taisho clasped his hands together before giving his son an intense look of frustration. "No that isn't all. We need to talk about you two," he said bluntly, eyeing the both of them. _

_"What is the problem father?"_

_"Kagome is a priestess as you know. Priestesses and demons do not mix well together and can cause death when having a child. A priestess' power is filled with pure energy that it can harm the child if having one and can repel the two mates because it is trying to protect the priestess. That's why it is a hindrance." _

_Growling lowly, the prince's eyes darkened in denial. He would not accept these terms. If he could not have her then he would not be taking his role as the Lord of the Western lands. Breathing out slowly, he questioned, "Are you telling me there is no way?"_

_Inu-Taisho's lips thinned before his body slumped back into his comfortable chair. He knew Sesshomaru would ask and therefore he had an answer prepared from earlier. There was a way, but he still worried that it would not work out. He could sense that his son was growing impatient so he finally let out, "Yes there is a way. There is always another method, but I need Kagome's blood to confirm if it is true." _

_Kagome finally spoke up after hearing the conversation. He needed her blood? Why? Why would he need her blood to see if there was another way? "M, my blood? Please excuse my disrespect, but why would you require my blood?"_

_"Unlike Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, my senses are much more keen and versatile than theirs. You and your sister Kagome, I am sensing are not full fledged mikos, but rather part demon. There is a special breed of dog demons out there known as the Miko Inu-taiyoukai. These dog demons are strong enough to mate with powerful priestesses or monks that are strong enough to withstand the demonic aura and become part demon or full demon. Either one works. Your parents may have been in this breed. If I take a sample of your blood and give it to our medium here, then she will be able to confirm and state who your parents were."_

_Kagome didn't realize that she was holding her breath until the Lord finished talking and explaining. She exhaled and ran her hand through her ebony hair. Thoughts filled up her confused mind. Wasn't she always human? Sure they were orphans but it didn't make sense. "Okay...I'll give you a sample of my blood then." _

_Inu-Taisho flashed her a soft smile and leaned back in the chair. He needed to tell them why he was so concerned though. "But listen here. I worry **because **you're part miko. If you two are strong enough then this mating bond should work out." _

_"Hn. Understood."_

_Izayoi stood up from her seat and walked up to Kagome's side, lending out a hand so she could lead her to the room where her blood would be sampled. Staring at the hand, Kagome entwined hers with Lady Izayoi's and smiled. "Alright Kagome. Now that those matters have been discussed I will show you the room where the medium will be," she informed as she and the priestess exited the room. _

_"She better not be harmed father," Sesshomaru glowered at him. His fists were balled and tightened from anger._

_"What do you take me for? A murderer?"_

_"Hn, I could second guess that. After all, mother perished because of you."_

_Inu-Taisho remained silent. He had nothing to say, so he dismissed Sesshomaru from the study room._

_****_

_**~Five Months Later~**_

_Kagome and Sesshomaru's mating bond worked out in conclusion. She was pregnant at last with their child and seeing how she was part dog demon and the father of her child was a dog demon, the baby would be delivered earlier than a human child would. She discovered her father was one of Inu-Taisho's general during the time, but he died in a tribal war between dog demons. Her mother tried shielding her and Kikyo from the attacks when they went out for a walk, leaving Kikyo and Kagome to a random village nearby. General Rai was the son of a soldier that was her father's friend and Rai had confessed his feelings for her the day after she and Sesshomaru mated. Of course daggers and death glares were thrown at him by a certain possessive dog demon, but he paid no heed and was happy for them._

_That day was the day Kagome was going to finally tell Kikyo what really happened. She tried in the earlier months to talk to Kikyo about the matter, but she wouldn't listen to reason. She was tired of her stubborn act and decided she gave her enough time to be unreasonable and selfish. Also, that very day was the ball. The famous ball where she and Sesshomaru would be announced Lord and Lady of the West because Inu-Taisho was going to retire from his position. Everything was set up in the ball room and Kagome had just finished getting dressed. Her hair was made up nicely with pearl beads in them and she wore a beautiful kimono. She decided she wanted to see her mate before going over to Kikyo to talk to her. She ran out to the garden where she thought she had seen him talking to an unknown woman but he wasn't there. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Rubbing her eyes in confusion, she turned around to leave before that silky, dark voice spoke out to her. "Be mine..." the sultry voice whispered._

_"W, whose there?!"_

_"Leave Sesshomaru and become my mate. We can rule the lands together..." it echoed from behind her. A hand grazed her arm seductively and a tongue licked her neck._

_"Get off of me and get the hell away from me whoever you are!" she screamed. "I don't want to be with you! I love Sesshomaru!"_

_That's when she got stabbed and cried out for Sesshomaru. She was losing her life and she was losing her child. _

_"If I can't have you, then no one can..." it chuckled darkly before disappearing. Within the process she got a good look at her murderer. It was the Lord of the North; Naraku._

****

Sabrini23~

AN: Oh man...I'm sick you guys! My throat itches and hurts like a b**ch and my eyes are all watery and stuff. I still haven't touched my homework for school...I don't think I'm even going to school tomorrow. Yeah, I'm definitely not. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The real action begins from here on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 22 – Truth**

**

* * *

  
**

_** Previously~**_

_That day was the day Kagome was going to finally tell Kikyo what really happened. She tried in the earlier months to talk to Kikyo about the matter, but she wouldn't listen to reason. She was tired of her stubborn act and decided she gave her enough time to be unreasonable and selfish. Also, that very day was the ball. The famous ball where she and Sesshomaru would be announced Lord and Lady of the West because Inu-Taisho was going to retire from his position. Everything was set up in the ball room and Kagome had just finished getting dressed. Her hair was made up nicely with pearl beads in them and she wore a beautiful kimono. She decided she wanted to see her mate before going over to Kikyo to talk to her. She ran out to the garden where she thought she had seen him talking to an unknown woman but he wasn't there. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Rubbing her eyes in confusion, she turned around to leave before that silky, dark voice spoke out to her. "Be mine..." the sultry voice whispered._

_ "W, whose there?!"_

_ "Leave Sesshomaru and become my mate. We can rule the lands together..." it echoed from behind her. A hand grazed her arm seductively and a tongue licked her neck._

_ "Get off of me and get the hell away from me whoever you are!" she screamed. "I don't want to be with you! I love Sesshomaru!"_

_ That's when she got stabbed and cried out for Sesshomaru. She was losing her life and she was losing her child. _

_ "If I can't have you, then no one can..." it chuckled darkly before disappearing. Within the process she got a good look at her murderer. It was the Lord of the North; Naraku._

** ******

Warm, bluish-brown eyes fluttered open as they woke up from deep slumber. Everything seemed like a flash; like it wasn't real. The first thing the young priestess woke up to was a dim lit dorm room with a snoring Kikyo beside her and a dozed off dog demon on the other side. She recalled what she saw last; Naraku. Those red eyes...no wonder she was so scared whenever she saw them. They were terrifying, evil, and dark. But...what would she do now? If telling Sesshomaru that Naraku was her murderer, it would end up leading to more problems and drama. It wasn't that important was it? Hopefully not. She would let it slide. She felt something shuffle and she looked down to see that her mate had chosen a different position for his head. Smiling, she softly stroked her hand through his smooth hair and sighed. Last she checked, she fell asleep around eight at night on the 18th of February, but when she looked at the clock now, it read five in the morning on February 20th. Her eyes widened in shock. Had she really slept for more than a day? As quietly and softly as she could, she stripped the blanket off of her body, made her way over the bed and tip toed out of Kikyo's room. They looked like they were sleeping peacefully and she didn't want to disturb them seeing how they possibly stressed out about her. It would explain why she was in her sister's dorm room in the first place.

A groggy and deep voice whispered behind her, "Where do you think you're going?"

She felt her skin jump up from the intimacy of the person's breath on her neck. He was standing right behind her, half asleep and tired. The hallways were also dim, but light enough for people to make their way around. She turned around to come face to face with amber and relieved eyes. Turning around, she giggled and wrapped her arms around the tall figure's body and murmured, "I missed you Sesshou. It felt really long...too long."

Growling in content the dog demon breathed in her scent and ran his clawed hand through her hair as he felt appreciated. He was really worried when he awoke to find her missing from the bed. His assumptions were either she woke up or someone kidnapped her from right under his nose. He was glad the second he walked out of the dorm room, he found her just standing in the hallway deep in thought. "You were sleeping for over a day and I sought help from your sister seeing how there was nobody else to help out."

Frown lines appeared on her face when she heard Kikyo's name mentioned. "She must be really stressed out isn't she? I think I've remembered everything from my past including whenever I did something stupid she stressed out like crazy."

"It's a duty that an older sibling has," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh?" Kagome's ears perked up at the tone of his voice. She thought he despised Inuyasha with his entire being. Testing out to see whether her theory was correct or wrong she asked, "A duty an older sibling has is it? So I take it that you feel the same way for Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru stood there, staring at her coldly; his old _façade_ back on his face. He dismissed the idea barely thinking about it and replying with a, "Hn. Moving along. I believe you should stay within your sister's dorm room because she will want to see you when she wakes up. In addition, I believe you have something to tell her?" he raised his eyebrow in questioning.

Nodding her head, she clung onto Sesshomaru tighter, never wanting to let him go. She was scared every time she had that horrible flashback of her getting stabbed. His pained face always came across her mind whenever she thought of it. All because of Naraku. She didn't want that bastard to take Sesshomaru away from her again, especially seeing how he would look at her. She would have to keep her mind on guard from Sesshomaru though. She didn't want him finding out it was Naraku. Sighing, she nuzzled her face into his broad chest and let out a content laugh. "I love you..." she whispered.

Taken by her bold confession, his eyes slightly widened in surprise. She hardly ever told him she loved him and this was one of those rare moments that she did. He gripped her shoulders tighter and molded her perfect and petite body against his masculine one. It fit like a puzzle, as if they were meant to be. They stood in the middle of the hallway for what seemed like an eternity before the young priestess spoke up once more. "I should head back inside, shouldn't I?"

"This Sesshomaru believes that would be the correct move to make," his eyes glinted with humor as he ruffled up her hair. She stomped her foot and gave him a playful, but dirty look.

"You're lucky I just woke up..."

"Hn, miko I have to wake up to this look every morning. Either way it's horrible if I do or don't touch it," he smirked in triumph as he easily nudged her back into her sister's dorm room.

Kagome left her mouth gaped open because she couldn't think of a good come back to give him. Narrowing her eyes, she hissed out one word before heading off to Kikyo's side, "Jerk..."

****

A smile graced his lips as he watched the whole scene play out in front of him. This is what Naraku had been waiting for. He could taste the sweet victory on his lips for his plan was about to be initiated. All he had to do was wait for her to visit the Taisho company and he'd have her cornered like a scared rabbit. The only hindrance would be the damn dog demon prince. If he couldn't get her at the company, there was still the company party that would be launched on the weekend.

Chuckling quietly to himself, he dismissed Kanna from the room with a flick of his wrist. He was done observing the woman he desired the most from the pit of his stomach. Leaning back against the shoji screen, his lips curled up in pure content. He sent out Jakotsu to find that human boy Hojo and see if he would be of any use, unfortunately the human presented negative feedback. Giving up on that idea, he decided he would have to take things into his own matters. Bankotsu was stationed at the Taisho company as an undercover spy that would tell him what was the statistics were and if she had even entered the building yet.

"Hah...Sesshomaru Taisho, I will finish you," he threw his head up and bellowed out his dark laugh. He would steal the company and the woman that he was currently mated to.

****

"Ngh..." Kikyo mumbled as she waved up her hand unconsciously to block the sun rays that were dawning upon her face. She couldn't remember pushing the curtains aside or even waking up in that matter to do so. She buried her face further into her pillow to make the light go away, but it didn't and for some odd reason she could hear someone giggling in her room. Paying no attention to it, she willed herself to drift away again, but then reality hit her. There was someone giggling in **her** room. Shooting up from her bed, she frantically looked around to see Kagome with a glass of water in her hand. Realizing what she was going to do, she screamed as she dived under her covers. A moment later a splash sounded throughout the room and extreme laughter. Kikyo twitched uncomfortably under the soaked sheets and threw it over her head, giving Kagome a menacing glare as she gritted her teeth and said, "Kagome...I am going to _**kill**_ you for this."

Kagome covered her mouth to stop her fits of laughter, but it was still heard and muffled. A shriek escaped her mouth when Kikyo glomped her and gave her a noogie of death. "DAMMIT. WHEN THE HELL DID YOU EVEN WAKE UP!?"

"A couple of hours back," the younger sister stuck out her tongue, trying to pry out of her sister's deadly hold. For some reason that day she was getting caught by everyone.

"Why didn't you wake me up then?!" Kikyo gripped her head harder, hearing a little 'ow'. She slept in and on top of that Sesshomaru left, leaving her crazy sister in her room ready to splash her with water...which happened.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and wiggled away out of Kikyo's grasp. Fixing her irritated hair, the younger priestess took a seat on Kikyo's couch and demanded, "Listen up right now, before I die again. You need to stop being stubborn because you were like this in the past and it gave me grief. I found out that on the way to tell you that Inuyasha **wasn't** cheating on you that I died."

"Kagome you know there's no-

"Shut up," she narrowed her eyes, not taking in a word Kikyo was going to tell her. Frustrated with everything she said, "You know _**you're**_ supposed to be the older and mature one, but if you take a look at yourself right now, you're acting just like my little brother Souta."

Kikyo fell silent. She would have to hear this sooner or later. She knew she was being horribly stubborn and unwilling, but she didn't want to feel guilty for her actions. Somewhere deep in her heart she knew Inuyasha wasn't lying and all he wanted was for her to love him again. It was time for the truth. "Fine..." she whispered hoarsly.

"I remembered that I was going into Inuyasha's room to hand him the clean clothes the maids had washed for him. I saw him enter the room with...what looked like you, but the spell didn't work very well on Kagura and it faded off, but for Inuyasha's eyes she still looked like you. Thinking it **was **you, he kissed her and you entered the room a few moments later, only to be mad and unreasonable. Also..." she quieted down. If she was going to tell anyone who her killer was, it would be her own sister. She fidgeted with her fingers nervously, unsure of how to break the news. Tension filled the quiet room with only the sound of the clock's ticking. She felt Kikyo place her hand on her twitching one to calm it down.

"What is it?" Kikyo softly asked, her tone laced with worry. Sensing distress from Kagome, she pulled her hand back and stated, "You know, if you're uncomfortable with telling me this thing, you can keep it to yourself. We were sisters in the past and I still consider you my sister, but we're not exactly blood related anymore, now are we?"

Kagome's eyes widened at the reality of her situation. Kikyo was right in every way. They weren't technically sisters anymore were they? She had been reincarnated, raised in a different household by different parents, and she wasn't the younger sibling anymore because of Souta. They were just memories, but did that change her situation? Did that mean she didn't even need Sesshomaru as her mate just because he was her lover in her past life? Did this all mean that none of this concerned her anymore? Perhaps...if she never walked into the dorm room her life would've turned out different. But did she regret everything that's happened so far?

Feeling a dry lump in her throat, Kagome forced herself to gulp it down and fake a smile. She fisted her hands into balls to pressure down the trembling that was building up. "Ah, yeah. I guess it's nothing then. I suppose it's a matter I have to keep to myself."

The older priestess got up from her seat and ruffled her hand throughout Kagome's hair as a gesture of reassurance. She gave her a kind smile and walked off to refresh herself for the day. Silently, Kagome stood up, quietly walked up to the dorm room door, opened it and left to go to her own room.

****

Inu-Taisho's eyes darkened as the ominous feeling crawled up his skin. Naraku constantly visited the university and most of the time he had no reasons behind his visits. He'd talk in a friendly manner, something that he would quite do in the past before they became business rivals in the big city. Even in the past he never got a good feeling about the Lord of the North, but now it was even worse. Naraku was persistent with combining the two companies together, but Inu-Taisho knew that Naraku was in the black market and it would tarnish the Taisho name if they were ever discovered. There was still the fact that after Kagome's death he had disappeared for centuries until a few years back where he showed up as his rival.

"Toga Taisho," a feminine voice called through the soft buzzing phone to snap him out of his thoughts. Right, he had been on the phone with a client who wished to join his company. He went along the titles of Inu-Taisho or Mr. Taisho, but was he rarely ever called Toga anymore after Izayoi passed away.

"Uh yes? Sorry ma'am I apologize for my rude behaviour," he cleared his throat as he left his thoughts to where they should be.

You could hear the smile in the woman's voice as she replied, "No problem sir. I was wondering when I should send my son to work?"

Stroking his chin with his index finger and thumb, he closed his golden eyes to think of when to position the new worker. He smiled and answered, "For young Bankotsu, I'd say Monday is just perfect. I will send my son Sesshomaru and his wife to greet him. Also please inform your son of the launch party on the following Saturday."

"Understood. Thank you so much." With that, the line cut off and Inu-Taisho hung up his phone. He wondered about the new worker Bankotsu and his stomach felt upset just at the thought. Ignoring the gut feeling, Inu-Taisho set out some paper work to sign.

****

Inuyasha was sulking by the pond outside. He was throwing some bread to the ducks that gathered around for a meal. One came out of the water, unafraid of him, and walked up to his hand, pecking at it for the bread. "Tch," the half breed sucked in air out of annoyance as he fetched the bird some of his sweet bread. He wished that the duck would be Kikyo, whereas she wouldn't be scared of him or avoid him. Ever since she came back he felt like he was at his worst. He hung his head low and heaved a sigh of depression, his shoulders slinking down.

The duck let out a loud 'quack' as it demanded more food. Its yellow beak stuck out again to snatch the bread at Inuyasha's hand this time. Growling at the bird, Inuyasha roughly threw the bread beside it on the ground and cursed. "Persistant little shit aren't you?" he glowered at it.

Paying no attention to him, the duck dove towards the bread and nibbled at it, gobbling down most of the bread before his brothers and sisters joined him. "Clearly greedy as well," someone added a comment from behind him.

Inuyasha whipped his around to see who it was and his eyes widened to see it was the last person who would want to see _him_. Kikyo stood there with a bag of mochi in her hands, ready to share with her ex-lover. She elegantly took steps towards him and took a seat on the soft grass beneath them. She could sense the awkward moment building up, but to keep it at a low she spoke up, "I know you're surprised to see me here or even just talking to you."

"...Yeah I am."

"As expected. I wanted to apologize for neglecting you for all these centuries and not willing to hear you out," Kikyo's eyes flickered a sudden sadness. She tugged at her skirt, uncomfortable and continued, "Kagome woke up. She told me what happened and lectured me for a bit," she let out a soft, but happy laugh.

"What did she tell you?" he gruffly asked as he ripped out some of the grass that surrounded him. His ears perked up at Kikyo's voice when she continued her story.

"She told me the truth and I believe that's good enough. I feel as if there's something off about her though. She wanted to tell me something earlier, but she froze up and completely shut down."

"That is kinda strange for the wench. Who knows? She'll probably end up telling Sesshomaru anyways."

The older priestess narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha's choice of word for Kagome. Pushing that aside she felt her throat tighten up at what she was about to ask. Opening up the plastic cover of the mochi in the white tray, she held some out to Inuyasha and waited until one of his clawed hands came up and took a piece. Sniffing it, he asked, "What flavor?"

Giggling, she set the tray down before replying, "Honestly you're asking me? You're the one with the nose that can sniff out just about anything!"

Growling at her, he popped it in his mouth, chewing down the soft rice cake. The soft gooey substance exploded in his mouth which made him want more. "You got my favorite kind," he said as he finished up another piece of the mochi.

"I know you like the melon flavor and well...it worked out with my apology right?" she smiled as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Keh! You just got lucky."

They sat there silently as they watched the ducks swimming around, enjoying the warm summer air. Some of them dunk their heads under the water, brought it back up and shook it. The campus was full of laugher and peace with some of the students on their break. A small breeze passed by and the tall grass by the pond danced along with it until it left. The wind cooled the ducks and the awkward couple. Kikyo cleared her throat and asked, "D, do you still...uhm..."

Golden eyes widened at the suggestion of the question. Was she really asking him what he thought she was asking him? He could feel the tug of a smile forming as he finished her question for her. "Do I still like you?"

She meekly nodded her head up and down, signalling a yes. Her cheeks flushed a color of light pink and she bent her head forward so her hair could cover her face. She knew what he would ask next.

"Why do you ask?" bingo. He asked.

She narrowed her eyes in frustration and lowly bit out, "Don't play games with me, Inuyasha. Answer the damn question."

His dog ears flatten on top of his head as he let out a small whimper. She clearly was the dominant one in the relationship and it was visible to everyone that could see it. "Y, yeah I do. I never stopped loving you..."

This put the happiest smile on Kikyo's face. She hadn't felt this happy since she first saw Kagome and realized that her dead sister had come back. Without realizing it, her body acted on its own as she threw herself on top of Inuyasha and planted the best kiss she could, pouring all of her emotions in it. Tears ran down her face while she clung onto him for her dear life.

Shocked by everything happening so fast, Inuyasha was flat on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around her figure, returning the kiss that came out of no where. He could feel his gut exploding from an overload of happiness and adrenaline running throughout his veins.

"Get a room."

The both of them were startled by the voice and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there with an apathetic look on his face. He merely stared down at them and 'hned'. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and he wore a white hoodie with a blue wife beater underneath it, along with a pair of black pants.

"Feh! If you don't wanna watch go elsewhere Fluffy!" Inuyasha snarled in a defensive tone. He began to growl until Sesshomaru kicked him over the head, clearly annoyed.

"Ow! What stuck up your ass today?!"

"Where is Kagome?" he plainly asked.

Kikyo got off of Inuyasha, very much so embarrassed and replied, "I saw her this morning, but after I went for my shower she left my room. I thought she'd go to you."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in anger and concern. He hadn't seen her from the time she woke up. A couple of hours passed from then and he was sure that she wasn't in any of her classes because he asked her professors and checked all of the classrooms. Where could she go? He clenched his fist as his claws drew blood out of the palms of his hand. Every little thing angered him at the moment and he would definitely not be in peace if his mate wasn't around. _'Find mate now...'_ his beast ferally growled within his chest. Not having to hear it twice, Sesshomaru turned around and made his way towards his father's office.

Kikyo stared after the older prince with slight worry. She was too busy in her own world to see if Kagome would be okay after waking up, but as usual, her selfish side wanted to see Inuyasha. She spotted a couple of girls squealing with joy as Sesshomaru walked past them. They were quivering with excitement as one of them shrieked, "OH MY GOD HE'S SO HOT!!!" her friend beside her giggled and slapped her over the arm to shut her up.

"He already has a girlfriend!" the friend slightly scolded, stopping the other girl from her happy dance. Disappoint was written on her face as her shoulders sulked forward. She dragged her friend away.

"Hmph, I don't understand what's so great about ice shit in the first place. Girls are drawn to him like stupid magnets. He's cold most of the time," Inuyasha snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and twitched his nose.

Kikyo giggled a little before petting him over the head and rubbing his ears with her fingers. They were soft as usual, like marshmallows or pillows. A soft purring noise emitted from deeply within his throat as he leaned forward to get petted more. His eyes closed in content and he slowly began to pant. Taken back by such behaviour, Kikyo giggled again and ruffled his hair, having him snap out of his trance. Looking around all embarrassed, his cheeks were tinted with a light pink as he muttered, "Whatever."

****

White walls surrounded Kagome as she sat down patiently on the guest chair. Inu-Taisho had called her up to the office earlier to discuss something with her. She arrived early, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like she had something better to do. If anything, it would be good if she avoided Sesshomaru for a while to figure out her feelings about herself. On the wooden desk, scattered business papers lay upon it with scribbled signatures on it. One of them had Naraku's signature on it. Why would Inu-Taisho have his rival's signature on a piece of paper? Could it be that the head of the company was betraying his own people? But that wouldn't make sense now would it? Before she could pick it up, the door slammed behind her, scaring her. She jumped out of her seat and turned around to see a very angry Sesshomaru glaring at her. His eyebrows furrowed in and his golden eyes were laced with a hint of red seeping in. A feral growl sounded throughout the room and it clearly wasn't coming from her until she began to challenge him in the same manner.

"Where...have...you...been?!" he barked out.

She shot daggers at him because now it seemed like he was going through male PMSing. "Why does it even matter?!"

"Because I was damn worried!" he snapped at her with a cold tone. He advanced towards her in long strides until he was standing mere inches away from her, towering over her figure with his masculine one.

She stared off to the side so that she wouldn't have to deal with him. She had to keep her guard on from him, especially her mind. She clenched her jaw, refraining from barking back, so she supressed the growl that was threatening to come out. She felt him lift up her face by placing him index finger underneath her chin and pushing up. He bent down and sniffed around her neck to see if she was injured from anything. "What's going on?" he asked softly.

Kagome felt her whole body stiffen from shock. He was catching onto something which made her situation difficult. She was making things too obvious for her own good. "Nothing!" she hissed out at him while pushing him back. "Why are you always asking me questions? Maybe I'd like to be by myself sometimes just like how you are most of the time!" gasping, she realized what she just said to him and shut her mouth again quickly. "I...I'm sorry."

Glaring down at her, he turned around to take his leave from his father's office until Inu-Taisho himself walked into the room. He had the usual dorky smile on his face as he clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah...fighting are we?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru coldly replied.

His mate stubbornly scoffed before taking a seat on the oak chair which was padded with a red cushion. She flicked her hair back, not even taking a glance at Sesshomaru and asked, "Mr. Taisho was there a particular reason as to why you needed me?"

Chuckling to himself, Inu-Taisho clasped his hands together and leaned forward towards Kagome and replied, "Why of course. I needed both you **and** Sesshomaru and it's a good thing that I didn't need to call him up. Saves me the trouble to do so." He cleared his throat and stacked the scattered papers on his desk away before he continued. "You and Sesshomaru are to go to the company tomorrow and the weekend after on Saturday, there is a company launch and you two are to attend."

"Why don't you get the pup to go?" the younger tai-youkai questioned with curiousity. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the white wall as he waited for an answer.

"Does little Inuyasha even have a date?" Inu-Taisho asked back while raising a delicate eyebrow at his son.

"I saw him doing some rather interesting things with Kikyo outside near the pond," Sesshomaru smirked evilly as he stroked his chin. It was quite enjoyable for him to embarrass Inuyasha whenever he got the chance to. A chuckle managed to make its way out of Sesshomaru's mouth as he thought about it again.

"EH?" both Kagome and Inu-Taisho responded with an equal amount of shock written on their faces.

"When did this happen?" his father smiled.

"Today."

"Oh so they've made up?" the priestess piped up.

"Yes."

"Wow...that's good," she smiled happily.

"Yes...it's VERY good. Inuyasha can go as well now and this will be a family attendance then," the older dog demon laughed with joy as he stood up and walked around the office.

Sighing in annoyance, it seemed like Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to get out of attending the stupid party. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I will go as long as you make Kagome look more than just decent."

A mischievous glint ran through Inu-Taisho's eyes as ideas went through his head. He would get his personal make up artists and dressers to do the finest jobs that they could to make the women look gorgeous. He'd like to make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's jaws drop in awe at any given chance. "Understood dear son."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, whose face was brimming red and gave her the sexiest and perverted smirk he could.

****

AN: Ah, there we go. HAPPY NOW? I didn't bother to edit...so if there are spelling errors then I apologize. Hope you guys enjoyed! (Also...I got this weird ass rash on my neck and I have no idea where it came from :S). Nonetheless, sorry for the long wait!

~Sabrini23


	23. Chapter 23

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 23 – Business**

*Note: It wasn't summer in the last chapter, I actually meant to write spring :P

* * *

_**Previously~**_

_Sighing in annoyance, it seemed like Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to get out of attending the stupid party. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I will go as long as you make Kagome look more than just decent." _

_ A mischievous glint ran through Inu-Taisho's eyes as ideas went through his head. He would get his personal make up artists and dressers to do the finest jobs that they could to make the women look gorgeous. He'd like to make Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's jaws drop in awe at any given chance. "Understood dear son." _

_ Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, whose face was brimming red and gave her the sexiest and perverted smirk he could. _

****

Kagome froze up on her chair like a scared rabbit when Sesshomaru flashed her his very sexy, but perverted smirk. Her knuckles turned white from gripping onto the chair so tightly under his gaze. Whatever Sesshomaru had in his mind, she wasn't liking it one bit and then there was the mischievous and fox-like father of his, Inu-Taisho. Nobody could tell what was going on in the older dog demon's head especially since he enjoyed his games.

"Tch, what a trifle matter," Sesshomaru finally muttered as he ran his clawed fingers throughout his silver hair. He pushed himself off of the wall with his right foot and stood there waiting for Kagome to get up and leave with him. He could feel her shrink away from his big figure as if she were avoiding him. He could clearly see through the barrier she was trying to hold up.

Silence poured throughout the office room with just the ticking of the clock moving every second. The buzzing of Inu-Taisho's vibrating phone began sounding as Kagome got up from her seat to leave. Eyeing the phone with her bluish-chocolate eyes, she caught the name "Bankotsu" on the caller ID and frowned. She didn't have such a good feeling about this guy.

"Well then seeing how that's settled, would you two please excuse me?" Inu-Taisho cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Shyly she nodded her head up and down before walking over to the door, turning the knob counter clockwise and opening it. Sesshomaru followed after her in pursuit to get some answers from her. Soft footsteps padded after another on the soft green carpet throughout the hallway, but shortly the pace picked up as if one was trying to get away from the other.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she was slammed roughly, yet gently enough so she wouldn't be hurt against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Strong masculine hands held up her arms pinned over her head as a growl emitted from Sesshomaru's chest.

"You won't even look at me..." his eyes darkened as he noticed her stare off to the side. He tightened his hold on her until she yelped out again in submission. She hung her head low waiting for him to do something.

He bit down on her neck where her mating mark was tattooed onto her skin, having her whimper while the red, metallic substance flowed out onto his lapping tongue. He growled in satisfaction seeing her submit so easily. Once more he asked, "Why are you avoiding me?" his tone darkened with anger.

She raised her head and challenged his gaze with hers, trying to intimidate him off. Of course she knew that wouldn't work seeing how he was such a strong dog demon who fought and killed many powerful demons in the past. She could see him mocking her with his eyes, thinking her effort was being wasted on him. Red seeped into gold as his demon was taking over and snarled out, "I could take you right here and now if I don't get an answer..."

Gasping shamefully when she felt his claws brush over her inner thigh, her face tinted with a blush of red. She tried wriggling her arms out of his hold, but to no avail. "You always baby me!" she hissed out. "I always have to be under watch and I'm tired of it! I never get to be alone without you or Kikyo watching out for my back. I appreciate it and all, but please, I'm a grown woman, let me look out for myself once in a while!"

His lips tugged down as frown lines appeared around his mouth. Protection was what she needed, was it not? Was she telling him that he was too overprotective for her own well being? He loosened his grip on her arms as he whispered out, "Have I been smothering you?"

"Yes you have," she dropped her arms to the side of her legs. She looked away again, not wanting to see the slight hurt in his eyes.

"Fine. Do what you wish. Tomorrow at two in the afternoon we are going to the company. Don't make me remind you again tomorrow." With that he coldly walked off towards the elevators, not sparing her another glance.

Her legs gave out underneath her and she slid down against the wall in a slump.

****

Bankotsu entered the huge golden coloured building. The building had to be at least two hundred floors big with more than five hundred workers all together. He was surprised to see that Inu-Taisho had definitely exceeded Naraku's company both in stocks and shares as well as the beauty of the company. He stuck a cool smirk on his face as he walked up to the receptionist and said, "Hello there miss. I am the new worker here, Bankotsu. I believe I work on the hundred and ninety ninth floor right under Mr. Taisho?"

The pretty dragon demoness flashed him a perfect smile as she looked up his file on the computer. She scrolled down onto the page and replied, "Yup. Here's your card and ID." She handed him the materials and continued onto her work. She didn't have time for perverted men who took interest in her.

"So, I was wondering...if you wanted to go out for some dinner?" he mustered up the guts and strength to ask her out.

Giggling at his stupidity, he clearly didn't get the message. She stopped typing on the keyboard and answered as sweetly as she could, "Hun, I understand you like me and all, but I'm sorry to disappoint you that I don't swing your way. I like women."

Surprised with her answer, he backed up in an embarrassed manner and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Whistling, he just walked over to the elevator, sure that he wouldn't be able to show his face ever again to the receptionist. 'Damn lesbians! They always have to be the hot ones!' he huffed within his thoughts. The elevator stopped on the 199th floor and opened up so he could step out onto the dark brown carpet. He had to meet Inu-Taisho's son, Sesshomaru, because he was going to be taking over the company. If Sesshomaru's mate Kagome showed up with him, then it'd be more great so he could tell Naraku. Jakotsu ended up failing and getting fired because of his uselessness. Bankotsu didn't want to be in the same boat.

He walked into his office space where on the door, it had labelled in a silver plaque, "Bankotsu O.". Smiling to himself, he realized how considerate and kind Inu-Taisho had been to prepare this for him. Although he didn't want to admit this to anyone, not even himself, he was already beginning to get attached to the company, minus the hot lesbian receptionist.

"Excuse me, Bankotsu," a womanly voice said as she tried getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he turned around to come face to face with another beautiful demoness who was a cat instead.

"I've just come to notify you that Mr. Taisho's son and his mate will be visiting you tomorrow in the afternoon. Please take your time here today to get comfortable and familiar with your work place," she smiled before turning around, about to walk off until Bankotsu called after her.

"Miss? I never got your name."

Turning her head to the side so she could see him, she responded with, "Kirara." She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and winked at him with her dark red eyes, before walking off again.

*Note: Sorry, it's just I try to get most of the people in InuYasha and I thought, why not make Kirara a human form? :D

Amazed by such sheer beauty, the only thing Bankotsu do was drop his jaw and think, "Wow...Inu-Taisho really likes beautiful people work in his business."

****

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sudden mention of events Sesshomaru was informing him. Something about a launch party? Something about taking Kikyo with him? Something about family attendance? What the hell? To get Sesshomaru's attention he gruffly yelled out, "FLUFFY! Just shut the hell up! What fucking party are we talking about here?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed with the pup and his ill manners. He crossed his arms over his chest as he took a seat in Inuyasha's dorm room. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, whelp?" he growled.

Inuyasha snorted in his bratty manner and replied, "More than once because this is all too fucking confusing!"

"Cease the vulgar language pup. I'm not here to hear out your cussing. I'm here to deliver a message from father so listen up or fear the consequences."

The younger brother immediately shut up from the threat. His ears flattened over his head as he gave Sesshomaru a look of defiance, but stayed calm.

"Father wants us all to go together to the Taisho Corporation launch party. We will be meeting other members from different companies and try to get more clients and such. It's a formal party so dress in the dress code of a tuxedo. Don't worry about Kikyo, father will get his make up artists and dressers to personally attend to her. It's on the following Saturday of this week, so be sure to remember. You **have** to come otherwise I will kill you. Simple as that." Waiting for a reply, the older brother raised an eyebrow in questioning to see if Inuyasha had anything else to say.

The half breed sat on his bed in a daze. It didn't seem like he was going to get over this anytime soon. He hadn't been to a business party in years, in fact, he hadn't been to one since he was about eleven or twelve. After getting hit over the head, he came to his senses and yelled, "OW!!! Jeeze you asshole! I understand! Get the hell out of my room!"

Rolling his eyes at his brother's immaturity, he wondered how Kikyo even tolerated such a brat in the first place. The prince stood up from his seat and exited the dorm room, avoiding the amount of shoes that were being thrown at him. His thoughts wandered over to his mate; Kagome. After their little argument in the morning, he wasn't sure how she was doing. "Hn. She probably doesn't want me around because I'm overprotective." He scoffed to himself. He recalled the memory in the morning and slammed his fist against the wall in anger. "Dammit!"

"Something the matter Prince Sesshomaru?"

He whipped his head around to come face to face with his mate's older sister, Kikyo. She was carrying some of her laundry by him until she noticed him slamming his fist into the wall. She plopped the basket beside her and looked at him.

"It's nothing priestess. Inuyasha should be informing you of something important when he sees you again."

Sighing in defeat, Kikyo knew there was no way she could get a direct answer from Sesshomaru. The only thing she could assume was that it had something to do with Kagome. "Well you can't say that I wasn't concerned," she replied as she picked up the basket with her laundry load.

"Hn."

****

She sat in her dark room without any of the lights on. Her head was a complete labyrinth of mysteries and dilemmas. Her back rested upon her bed's headboard as she was curled up in a ball with her head on her lap. Kagome was unsure of many things and it looked like she was making Sesshomaru hate her by every second that went by. Her demon powers let her see throughout the dark so she could make out everything that she couldn't when she was a human and her ears allowed her to pick up the smallest noises that surrounded her. Beside her lay Fluffy-kun; the dog plushie she admired so much. In some ways she was beginning to think of him as Sesshomaru.

"What do I do...?" she asked herself while she petted the plushie beside her. "Am I supposed to tell him the truth? If I do then problems with arise and it won't look too good."

'But what if it creates more problems not telling him?' her conscience asked her.

"I doubt that. Life can just go on the way it should." She answered.

....Oh boy was she wrong.

Her ears picked up the noise of someone entering the dorm room and she knew exactly who it was. "Sesshomaru?" she called out.

Hearing no reply from him she suddenly got worried. A few minutes later a crashing noise followed, making her get up and check out what was going on. There, on the floor, once again was Sesshomaru...drunk. This was the second time she had to deal with him in such a state. Heaving an annoyed sigh, she walked over to him and stood by him until he looked up at her. A perverted smile played across his face as he hiccuped out, "I can see your panties."

Blushing furiously, she picked him up with her demonic strength and dropped him on his bed. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards so she would be sprawled on top of him. She gasped when she felt him nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck as he softly kissed her there sensually. "I'm sorry..." he muttered.

Feeling rather ticklish, she began to burst out in fits of giggles. She tried shoving him away, but his breath kept tickling her neck. "You have no idea what you're talking about right now!"

"Just becauusee I'm shomewhut drunk doesn't mean I don't understhand what I'm shaying..." he slurred out.

*****ADULT CONTENT*****

Groaning in embarrassment, Kagome didn't know what to do in this situation. Last time she rolled him over because he was more intoxicated, but now, it looked like he had control over the situation. "I haven't rutted you in a while Ka-go-me," he breathed out.

Kagome felt the air get caught in her throat as it tightened, making it hard for her to talk. She could feel his fingers dancing and playing with her skin softly, making her shiver and arch her back. She tried moving again, but he tightened his hold around her waist and licked her neck. Letting out a small squeak, she wiggled on top of him, making him hard.

"Not a good idea my dear mate," he chuckled as he grinded his hips with her ass, making her feel the wondrous effects she had on him. He slowly started to unbutton her top with one of his hands while the other one worked on her skirt.

"S, Sesshomaru!" she stuttered, "S, stop it!" all of these sexual ministrations caused a great amount of heat to form in between her legs making her rather needy.

Sesshomaru sucked on their mating mark knowing that it was a very sensitive area for her. He could smell her sweet arousal emitting from between her legs as he nibbled on her earlobe, whispering, "I'm sure you really don't want me to because your body's giving me different signals, _koi_." Ignoring her protests, he continued on with his assaults. He sliced off the bra she had on and rolled his thumb over her taut nipple and slightly pulled on it, having her give off a small moan.

Kagome couldn't even think clearly anymore. She just followed what her body wanted and what it wanted was for Sesshomaru to touch her more and to fill up her needs. All of a sudden she felt herself being turned around, having the position between the two change. She was now under him where he was the alpha. His lips devoured hers in a passionate and forceful kiss, bruising her lower lip as he nipped and bit then lapped up the blood with his tongue. As he made out with her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer than before, molding the two bodies together.

Sesshomaru's hands roamed around her body and touched up every curve it could and groped. He went down on her and spread her legs apart, allowing him to see her hidden jewel. Embarrassment flooded Kagome's mind as she tried to keep her legs shut from him, but he wouldn't let her. His firm hands kept her legs pried open, not feeling the resistance from her and dived in for what he wanted. She cringed and moaned from her sensitive area getting licked at and nipped.

"Ah, Sesshomaru!"

"Mmm. Call out my name more..." he muttered as he continued sucking and lapping up her sweet honey that poured out. He sniffed the area and growled in content when she hit her first orgasm. Filled from tension, her legs slightly shook giving Sesshomaru more pleasure knowing he had such a great effect on her. He flipped her over so her ass was facing him and she was in doggy style. He undressed himself from his clothes and threw them aside as he went back to his lovely mate who was in a very pleasing position. He felt himself throb just by looking at her. Letting out a soft howl he grabbed her by her hips, positioned himself in front of her opening and rammed himself in.

She felt pure ecstasy as she writhed from the immense pleasure that filled up her cave. "Mou!" she moaned out loudly as he pounded into her with animalistic force. She felt his throbbing member slip in and out then one of his clawed hands cup her right breast as he leaned forward, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. "More Sesshou! More!" she clenched the sheets in between her hands as he relentlessly pounded into her.

Flipping her over once more, she was on her back and her legs were slung over his shoulder. He picked up his pace and let out a final thrust, making her come again and him reaching his climax.

"Mine!" he gurgled out possessively as he sunk his fangs into their mating mark again.

*****END OF ADULT CONTENT*****

Panting in short breaths, Kagome rolled off of Sesshomaru's member and snuggled against the soft sheets. Him in all entirety helped her relieve the pent up stress from her paranoia. She was worrying about him finding out that it occupied her whole mind and created stress. She glanced over to see that he had fallen asleep and sighed. She turned to face his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He mumbled something, but she couldn't quite pick up what he said and drifted off to sleep.

****

Kagome was awakened by the sunlight peering in through the blinds. She didn't even open up the curtains, but she had a good idea of who did. Fully opening her eyes up, she noticed Sesshomaru giving her a perverted smile with his blankets covering his private area from the waist down. Although they just had sex, she couldn't help but blush at how godly the sunlight made him look. The magenta coloured stripes made his stomach look much more toned. She felt him grab her chin so she'd be looking at him and murmured, "Good morning."

'Hmph. Maybe he was being such an ass lately 'cause he needed to get laid.'

Chuckling, he flicked her across the forehead and said, "I heard that."

Grumbling she narrowed her eyes at him and stuck out her tongue, saying, "Stay out of my thoughts!"

"Hard to when you've got such a beautiful mate. I want to know what you're thinking."

Kagome snorted; a habit she seemed to pick up from Inuyasha after hanging out with him for so long. Her shoulders relaxed as she rolled over closer to him. "I'm sorry for how I was acting yesterday."

He stroked her hair calmly and stared out at the window to see a couple of students walking by for their morning classes. Her highlights glimmered in the sunlight, still showing off that her transformation was new.

He was too content to give her a reply, which confused her. He always had something back to say either rude or kind, there just was always something. Now it was silence. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered, as she peered up at him with her big beautiful eyes.

He looked back down at her and patted her over the head and said, "It's okay. Girls have their own issues and I should've realized that I was being rather...strong about everything."

Giggling, she planted a kiss over his lips and got up. She had to attend all of her classes until two o' clock when she had to attend Taisho Corporation. Grabbing an outfit and a towel, she decided to go take a shower after sweating so much.

'Hn. She's still hiding something...' Sesshomaru's eyes darkened.

****

Sango was trying to get Miroku off of her, but he was too strong. She knew falling asleep beside him would bring her no good, especially when he was such a messy sleeper. Once again she tried pushing him off, but it wasn't working. "Oh my god..." she groaned underneath him. She smacked him over the head and yelled, "GET OFF OF ME, MONK!"

"Ouchhhhh...." he hissed in pain as he held his head with his right hand. Half-asleep, he rolled off of her and whined, "You're so mean Sango..."

"Hmph. Serves you right, pervert."

"You have to admit the sex was good last night, wasn't it?" Miroku flashed her a sheepishly perverted grin. His black hair was tousled and messy, making him look cuter than what he usually did. Sango couldn't help but blush and turn away from him, sheets wrapped around her figure.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats your boat Miroku," she rolled her eyes.

"But Sango dear, _you_ float my boat."

Rolling her eyes again, it seemed like Miroku couldn't get any cheesier. She grabbed her towel and smacked him over the head again before heading out.

'Ah...I love her so much,' Miroku thought dreamily as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

In the hallway Sango ran into Kagome on the way to the showers. She walked over to her friend and hugged her as a greeting.

"Sango!" Kagome smiled happily to see her best friend.

"Good morning to you too!" Sango giggled as she patted her on the back.

"I see you had some intimate moments with Miroku last night," Kagome smirked. She eyed her friend to see her stiffen then blush.

"I hate you and your new demon powers," Sango pouted and ruffled her hand throughout Kagome's hair. "What about you? How are you and Sesshomaru doing?"

"We...fight here and there, but we always apologize at the end in our own...way."

"Sex."

"...Yeah...sex."

Her best friend laughed a little at her and sighed. When they reached the showers, they hung up their towels and clothes so they could dry themselves and get changed after they showered. The two of them got stalls beside each other so they could talk over everything. "You know you're the talk of the campus," Sango informed her.

"Really? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that a lot of girls love Sesshomaru off and they gossip about you because you're his mate. They're quite envious because you've caught his attention. Majority of the girls can't pull that off."

"...I guess I should feel special then," Kagome sighed in annoyance. Girls were catty as usual and they couldn't mind their own damn business if the world depended on it. Jealousy...well...she had to admit that she was one of them earlier with Hitomi in their dorm room and all, but she never said anything out loud.

"Ha ha you should Kags. Sesshomaru is generally a very cold and uncaring person. Quite distant too. You've got a special place within his ice cold heart. Even his own brother doesn't have much of a space in there." Sango said to her as she lathered herself with strawberry body wash.

"Oh! That smells so good! Let me use some!" the priestess' voice piped up as the smell of strawberries wafted into her nose. In fact, it'd be perfect! She could smell good and look nice when she walked into Taisho Corporation, no worries.

Sango tossed the bottle over her stall into Kagome's, hoping that her friend had good hands to catch with. Hearing a thump then an 'ow' Sango stood corrected. She probably hit Kagome's head by accident with her throw but for Kagome's side...as a demoness, it was a fail.

"Tchhh...that hurt Sango!"

"Not my problem!" Sango laughed as she rinsed herself off. Worry consumed the free and light spirit because she knew Kagome was hiding something from everyone. Kikyo came by earlier to see if Sango knew anything and it was the same case with Sesshomaru the day before. What was it that she could possibly be hiding that seemed to serious to her?

"...Kagome...also...if there's anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me, Kikyo or even Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened in her stall when Sango mentioned that. Why was she bringing this up with her now? Brushing off the suggestion, she faked a smile in her tone of voice and replied, "I know and I totally understand. There's nothing right now though, so don't worry."

'...A lie...' Sango sighed within her thoughts. She turned the hot and cold water knobs counter clockwise so the water would shut off and so she could dry herself off. She reached out of the curtain, grabbed her towel and began wiping the water droplets off of her body.

"Alright I'm off Kagome. Just make sure you return that bottle of body wash after your shower or just knock by my dorm room. Miroku will get it for me."

"Understood."

****

Sesshomaru growled impatiently as he waited by the silver university gates. His Mercedes was parked right outside near a light post where it drew attention to the car and to himself. Girls walked by giggling and whispering foolish little comments which he could clearly pick up with his demon ears. He rolled his eyes and checked his wrist watch for the time. It was 2:06 p.m and Kagome still wasn't here. He narrowed his eyes, clearly angry at the situation. He took out his cell phone and was about to dial her phone number until he heard someone running and their shoes clacking as they got close. He looked up to see an out of breath Kagome in a light yellow dress with white short high heels. Her hair was down with a few small cute clips in it.

"I'm...so...sorry!" she panted as she was bent over with her hands on her knees. Breathing in slowly, she tried regaining her normal breath.

"Kagome...what did I say yesterday?" he cooly asked with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing clothes like a black full sleeved shirt that clung onto his body with a black leather jacket on top of it. He wore black casual pants and black shoes.

She meekly looked up embarrassed at her state and clasped her hands together as she repeated, "To be here by two o'clock in the afternoon, no later. I know, I know and I'm sorry! I ended up taking a long shower in the morning and then I had to talk to my professors in the afternoon for the work I'd be missing."

"Hn. Get in the car," he muttered as he pulled out his car keys from his pant pocket. He gently grabbed her wrist in his hand and walked with her to the car and opened up the passenger's side of the car and waited until she got in.

"Wow, this is so gentleman-like of you Sesshou. You don't really do this often like hold my hand and yeah..." she blushed softly as she wiggled her way into the car.

Sesshomaru shot her a smirk and chuckled deeply within his throat. He stroked her face with his index finger and replied, "I told you my lovely mate, I have my moments."

"Wish these moments were all the time," she mumbled, shooing him away then shutting the passenger's door.

At the side of the car she could hear Sesshomaru's muffled response to her mumble. It was along the lines of 'don't get used to it. It makes me uncool.' Stifling a giggle, she leaned back against her seat and strapped on the seat belt.

****

The receptionist typed away her usual business files and made documents. She registered new clients throughout their program and picked up phone calls as usual. She often saw Bankotsu just wandering around when he was on his break but he never met her eyes, too embarrassed. She laughed to herself as she kept typing and thought, 'Poor guy. I didn't mean to scar him for life with this.'

Hearing the doors open, she looked up and stopped typing immediately. She got up from her chair and bowed down in respect towards her superior. He paid her to do her job and it was the only source of income she had. She wasn't complaining though, she made about 50, 000 dollars a year or so. Of course it wasn't the real boss himself, but the soon-to-be boss. "Welcome Mr. Taisho," she greeted, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Thank you Anne," he answered as he pulled Kagome from her back so she would be standing right beside him. Kagome stumbled a little along the way, but she corrected herself and sheepishly smiled at Anne.

"Oh?" Anne raised an eyebrow as she stared at Kagome with a smile displaying on her face. "Who is this lovely girl?" she was quite interested with her. A beautiful demoness she was indeed, but she could guess that she was off limits.

"This is my mate Kagome Higurashi."

"Ah, still unmarried seeing how the last name hasn't changed yet?" Anne assumed as she put her hands on her hips.

"For now. We will discuss wedding arrangements later on and of course, you will be our planner," he gave her a short and decent smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anne," Kagome returned a kind smile and bowed formally. "Stupid question to ask, but I take it you're the receptionist?"

Anne laughed a little and gave her a nod. She sat down back on her chair and looked up at Sesshomaru and said, "Bankotsu is on the 199th floor sir. I believe you can meet him there."

"Thank you. Come along now Kagome," Sesshomaru grunted, grabbing her hand for the second time that day and dragged her along.

On the elevator Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Sesshomaru. He was treating her like a child now! At first the gesture of holding hands was nice until he started saying, "Come along now." What kind of person does that with their girlfriend?! 'Oh I'm so frustrated!'

"Don't be like that Kagome. Getting mad isn't a good thing," Sesshomaru patted her over the head, only to be bit by his mate. She drew blood out of his hand and growled at him. "Hmm I wouldn't do that either because turning me on in an elevator and having elevator sex also isn't a good thing to do before meeting with our new employee," he gave her a perverted smile and made a small groping motion with his hands only to have her shrink away and hiss at him from the other side of the elevator.

A 'ding' went off, indicating they were on the 199th floor. They both stepped out to be greeted by the one named, 'Kirara'. Her ruby coloured eyes lit up when she saw her boss and she squealed. Her two tails on her back wagged back and forth, saying she was quite happy to see Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" she bowed down eagerly.

"Kirara," he acknowledged as he patted her over the head. She purred in delight and took a glance at Kagome. Taking and observing her, she peered closer at her face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are?"

"Kagome. I'm Sesshomaru's mate."

"Whoa..._you're_ Kagome-chan!?" her eyes popped out in surprise. She thought to herself and said out loud, "Sounds like a familiar name to me."

"Really? I haven't met many Kagomes out in Tokyo," the priestess mused to herself.

"That's because it's a rare name," Kirara giggled before turning around and walking alongside her boss. She babbled off about the paperwork and filing that was done and how the stock trends were throughout the day. They stopped in front of a cubicle and knocked before entering.

"I think you should let me talk to Bankotsu alone. Kagome you two will be introduced later on. Kirara, please take Kagome and show her around the building," Sesshomaru ordered before Kagome and Kirara could enter the office space.

Bankotsu peered over Sesshomaru's shoulder and smirked. Bingo, there was Kagome Higurashi and boy...he could see why Naraku liked her so much. She was quite the catch and hard not to miss. "Ah, pleasure to meet you Mr. Taisho. I take it you're my boss?"

"I will be head of the company within the next three months. I graduate this year from university," Sesshomaru smoothly replied as he took his seat and crossed his legs over the other one.

"Hmm wow. But you still work here, right?"

"Occasionally whenever my father sends me over here. Like today for example."

Bankotsu clasped his hands together and leaned forward on the desk. The image of Kagome played over his head and he wasn't so sure if he wanted anyone but himself to have her. Too bad for Naraku. "Also, I couldn't help notice the young lady you brought here?"

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. His jealousy and over protectiveness was about to play out until he remembered what Kagome told him. She hated when he did that for no reason. Gripping the arm rests at the side of the chair, he answered, "That was my mate Kagome Higurashi. I will introduce you two later on if she decides to stick around. If not, then perhaps at the launch party."

The young employee nodded his head in approval and continued talking about business matters with Sesshomaru.

****

Kirara's blonde pony tails bounced around as she kept walking at a fast pace in front of Kagome. She showed her the lounge room, the bar, the area where everyone discussed their stocks, the room where they interviewed everyone and so forth on. She turned around only to be bumped into by Kagome's chest. The priestess didn't realize that Kirara stopped walking because she was so fascinated by everything around her. "Oh I'm sorry Kirara!"

"No, no. It's okay," Kirara giggled as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

They were silent for a bit in the hallway until Kirara dragged her into one of the empty interview rooms. Kagome gave her a questioning look as to what they were doing there. "You said your name is Kagome right?"

"Yes...that's my name."

"Do you have a sister by any chance with the name of Kikyo?"

"Well we're not exactly blood related anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Long story short, I was reincarnated after I died," Kagome sighed.

"As expected. The only reason I said your name was familiar was because I used to be Midoriko's cat. Correction; demon cat. While being by her side until her dying day you two were the priestesses in training. She looked after you guys as if you were her own children," Kirara informed thoughtfully, taking a seat on the leather couch. She laid back down and sighed. The white light in the room made her squint seeing how it was so bright.

"What? You're telling me you're Kirara? That little kitty only had two forms!" Kagome gasped in surprise. She was flabbergasted and purely in shock.

"That's where you're wrong Miss. Kagome," the cat demon smiled slyly. "I've got a small form, a bigger form, and then a human form. After Midoriko died I decided to travel for centuries until the new age came about and I ran into Sesshomaru-sama. He took me in and took care of me, but this is until I find a new master or mistress."

Kagome still sat there in total disbelief. She couldn't believe this person was the same demon cat that she used to pet often and feed. She played tag and everything with her and _now _she discovers that she had a human form. "This...is going to take some time to process through my head."

"I'm glad to see a familiar face though! Well...not really. This is your demoness form, but I'm sure you looked similar to your human form when you were reincarnated," Kirara smiled sweetly, her red eyes shimmering with kindness.

Stretching, Kagome got up from her lazy state and yawned. She woke up too early today and she was getting tired. The building was too much to get through all in one day. She'd learn as she worked here. Thinking back to if Bankotsu and Sesshomaru were done, she needed to go back to the university and rest. "Is Sesshomaru done?"

"I'm right here," a monotone and masculine voice sounded from the entrance of the room. He stood there with a bored expression written over his face with Bankotsu behind him, smiling.

"Oh good! I'm in need of sleep and I'm exhausted from...uhm..." her cheeks adorned a beautiful blush as she recalled the previous night's events.

"You won't be getting much sleep tonight then," the dog demon chuckled pervertedly. He winked at Kagome then motioned for her to come over so they could leave. "Thanks for taking care of her today Kirara and Bankotsu, I will see you again at the launch party. Good day to both of you."

"Bye and thank you," Kagome bowed down again before taking a look at Bankotsu. He made her feel uneasy, especially when he gave her this certain type of...smile.

"No problem Kagome-chan! I hope to see you soon!" the cat demon wagged her tail once more in excitement.

"Bye Miss. Higurashi," Bankotsu shot her a sly smile as he walked off. She was indeed a perfect catch and one that will not be Sesshomaru's nor Naraku's. She'd be all of his and only his.

Ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the priestess followed her handsome mate out into the elevator and sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted and needed was some rest. Her tummy wasn't feeling too well either. Earlier when she ate she felt like throwing up a few minutes later. She thought maybe it was the food she had, but when she ate a different meal afterwards, she threw up again. What was going on?

"Is there something wrong Kagome?"

"I...just feel a little sick. I think it could be from the lack of sleep. Don't worry," she smiled softly at him. This time, she was the one to grab his hand and walk off with him.

****

~Sabrini23

AN: Ah...it was a long wait. Well I made this chapter much longer than the other ones by like...5 pages haha. On Word Document it's about 13 pages! I hope you guys liked it. Kagome getting sick like this isn't good news for anyone! But we'll see what pops up next.

Reference used for Kirara: .net/fs23/300W/f/2008/012/7/9/Inuyasha_FanArt__Human_Kirara__by_jen_d_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 24 – Launch Party**

A/N: Yes, I've realized I used incorrect words, but they were generally typos and I've been to lazy to edit my work. Maybe one day, I'll come back and fix all the errors I've made lol. Also, I'm pretty sure I'll be updating at least once every two weeks or sometimes on the occassion of a month.

The reference for Kirara's human form keeps cutting out when I try to edit on . Sorry you guys! If you want the picture just email me at: neko_rini23(at)hotmail(dot)com

* * *

_Previously ~_

_ "Bye Miss. Higurashi," Bankotsu shot her a sly smile as he walked off. She was indeed a perfect catch and one that will not be Sesshomaru's nor Naraku's. She'd be all of his and only his. _

_ Ignoring the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the priestess followed her handsome mate out into the elevator and sighed. It had been a long day and all she wanted and needed was some rest. Her tummy wasn't feeling too well either. Earlier when she ate she felt like throwing up a few minutes later. She thought maybe it was the food she had, but when she ate a different meal afterwards, she threw up again. What was going on? _

_ "Is there something wrong Kagome?" _

_ "I...just feel a little sick. I think it could be from the lack of sleep. Don't worry," she smiled softly at him. This time, she was the one to grab his hand and walk off with him. _

_

* * *

_

The young priestess was not feeling well at all. She had been under the weather for the past week since the day she visited Taisho Corporation. It was Thursday morning now and she just finished vomiting a load into the toilet in the girl's washroom. Sometimes her head would be pounding when she woke up or she had the urge to throw up. Dizziness would also take it's toll on her whenever she was walking and she'd fall towards the wall for support. She had never felt so weak in her life before and the launch party was in two days. She couldn't exactly go in feeling sick and throwing up in front of everyone. It would make her feel really embarrassed and probably embarrass the Taisho family as well. Maybe it was the anxiety and nervousness inside of her that was making her behave this way because of the thought of seeing Naraku. Sighing, she turned away from the toilet, only to have another bulk of bile come up her throat, forcing her to face the toilet again and puke. After taking a few breaths and making sure she was okay and not on the brink of throwing up again, she flushed the toilet, tore a few pieces of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. She walked over to the sink and cupped water in her hands and washed out the bitter taste of bile in her mouth.

She threw out the toilet paper and left the bathroom feeling like a mess. Half of the time when she woke up this past week Sesshomaru was busy either with university work or the launch party. He was there for a bit in the morning before he left to do business. Shortly after she would feel like throwing up and he wasn't there to witness her illness. "I don't understand what's going on with my body..." she mumbled to herself as she walked down the semi crowded hallway. She was certain she would be late for her first class because of her bathroom break, but it's not like the professor would care. They would probably be thinking it doesn't matter or not if she passes or fails because she'll be marrying Sesshomaru, the rich son of their headmaster. It didn't mean she didn't want an education though! She worked her ass off for this place. All of a sudden, a though crashed into her mind making her think, 'Wait...last time Sesshomaru and I had sex, he...he wasn't wearing a condom **and **he came inside of me!' her eyes widened in horror. What if she actually was _**pregnant**_?! That could explain why she was throwing up in the morning because of morning sickness. It's like she didn't have enough problems weighing her body down, but now she had a new one? 'W, what would Sesshomaru think?' she gasped, thinking of all the negative possibilities. This for sure was something she couldn't avoid with him because his nose would pick up the smell.

"Oi wench!" a rough voice called out, catching her attention. She lost her train of thought when she saw a familiar half demon walking her way with a giant grin on his face. The triangular shaped puppy ears twitched with excitement as he waved his clawed hand at her.

Placing a fake smile on her face, she laughed nervously as she waved back and saying, "Hey Inuyasha! What's up? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could say the same for you woman. I'm too lazy to go to class and learn things that well I've technically been through. Now for you, who died in the past you haven't exactly lived through those ages now have you?" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Nonetheless I'm on my way to class now and that's all that matters! You don't understand how hard it is to be a girl at times. Hmph. Well see you later doggie boy."

"D, DOGGIE BOY?! BITCH YOU'RE ONE TOO NOW!" he cursed after her, letting out a slight growl. "Also! Sesshomaru wants you to meet him by the gates in the afternoon because you need an outfit for the party."

Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a confused look. She thought that Inu-Taisho's dressers or whatever would be picking out an outfit. Well it looked like whatever suited Sesshomaru would be what she wore. Sighing she thanked him and started walking off towards the direction of her class.

"One more thing Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he stood there, "If anything's wrong I'm always all ears."

It seemed like everyone was noticing there was something wrong with her. Maybe word was going around of her behaviour. Shrugging off the thought she stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "I know Inuyasha, you're always all ears," she pointed at his dog ears and giggled.

The dog demon heaved his shoulders forward in defeat. She would never take him seriously even if her life depended on it. Aw well, he tried didn't he? Scratching the back of his head, he took out his cell phone and texted Kikyo saying, 'Well I tried with her, but she's not telling me anything. It's prob nothing serious.'

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated, signaling that he received a text message back. Sliding his phone up, he accepted to view the text and sighed. Kikyo wasn't going to give up any time soon about Kagome. Not sure on what to say, he let it be and walked away towards the cafeteria. 'Pffft, whatever. She'll tell us when she's ready to.'

Hearing a strange feminine giggle from behind him, he peered over with his golden eyes to see where the strange noise was coming from. His eyes couldn't find out where the person was, but his ears picked up the voice of, "Many things will happen to her..."

Inuyasha whipped around and ran towards the direction of the voice, but stopped at another empty hallway. Whatever or whoever this person was, they were up to no good and that's all he could tell. Did Kagome know about this? Perhaps telling Sesshomaru would be the best idea. Snarling, he turned around again to walk off.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru's eyes bore into the silver university gates once more. She was either late or Inuyasha wasn't capable enough to deliver the message to her. She was supposed to meet him ten minutes ago, but he was still standing there waiting for her to show up. Sighing, he didn't know what to do with her. Even though they had sex she was still keeping a barrier between herself and him. He was sure by the end of the launch party he would have to force the answer out of her. His elf-like ears picked up the sound of her heavy breathing and panting, acknowledging she was finally at the gates. He stared at her, very unimpressed with her incapability of being punctual.

"You're late."

"I, I know and I apologize. I had to use the bathroom!" she wheezed out, trying to hold down her stomach's contents. She was feeling dizzy again and couldn't hold herself up.

Noticing her legs shaking, he could tell she was about to collapse onto the ground and hurt herself. Smoothly, gliding over he caught her quickly in his arms and propped her up so she was more comfortable. He raised an eyebrow in questioning, having her bury her face in his chest, making a small sucking noise where she was taking in more air. "I take it today isn't a good day to pick out a dress?" he asked.

She shook her head back and forth indicating a 'no' as her body was calming down. She finally let out a small sigh and looked up at him with worried eyes. There was clearly something wrong. "Are you done playing games Kagome? This is making your health worse and I would like to know what is wrong with you."

Her voice quivered a bit and her eyes darted towards a different direction in hesitation. She felt him grip her chin and force it back up so she was directly looking at him. She could see the anger hidden behind his eyes and the pent up frustration. Sighing, she muttered out, "Can we talk about this alone?"

Sesshomaru grunted and stood up, while holding her in a bridal style. He slightly glowered down at her and sighed. At least now she would fess up what she had been hiding. He carried her to their dorm room, receiving surprised looks along the way because of their situation. Ignoring their stares, he unlocked the door with one hand and pushed it open. He gently dropped her on her bed as she supported herself up and leaned back against the wall. Her mate took his seat on a chair that he moved in front of her bed and gave her a questioning look.

"I...haven't been feeling too well for the past week or so..." she mumbled, her eyes looking down on her lap.

"Look at me when you speak to me, Kagome," he replied with a strict tone in his voice.

Her scared rabbit eyes met his cold ones, making her feel worse inside. "Every time I eat it comes back out either right away or a few minutes later. It's the same for when I wake up..."

Sesshomaru's back tensed up when he heard the description. He remembered when she got pregnant in the past she told him of these symptoms because he would always see her face paling in the morning or her scurrying off after meals. He felt his stomach sink as a small bit of guilt rolled in because he hadn't noticed anything about her from being so busy. Taking in a deep breath, he sniffed, looking for another hint of his scent within her body. His eyes immediately locked back onto hers as his guess was confirmed. "You're pre-

But she finished the sentence for him, looking away in shame. "I'm pregnant, I know. I guessed as much because of everything I've been going through." She played with her fingers in nervousness because she was sure of it now, that he would leave her. "I, I'll get an abortion if that's what you want."

"Silence. Never mention that to me Kagome because I will have a child, a heir. It's just a bit shocking, but..." a small smile graced his perfect face as he got up and sat at the edge of her bed and stroked her cheek in a loving way, "I'm happy. You should be as well because it's _our_ child. Something our love created and which will be growing in a matter of five months."

"F, FIVE MONTHS?!" his mate's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden information. Weren't pregnancies supposed to be nine months? It takes a baby nine months to grow! Did he even know what he was talking about? "It's supposed to be nine months Sesshomaru," she corrected.

He smirked at her lack of knowledge about demons and their background. Her memories may have returned, but she still didn't attain her knowledge of demons back. He chuckled and replied, "No my dear priestess, demon pregnancies last for five months maximum. It is four months shorter than human pregnancies." He placed a kiss upon her forehead and gave her right breast a small grope, saying, "I will be sure to protect you this time and see that you live and that my pup is born."

She felt her cheeks heating up from his touch because he was never this gentle with her before. Maybe in the past he was, but from the time she was reincarnated and she met him, he was always somewhat cold to her. She placed her hand on her soon to be growing stomach and smiled. This time, things would be different and she swore to herself that she would be strong enough to protect herself from Naraku. "Thank you Sesshou," she mumbled softly.

"I will see to it that father's personal dressers find a fitting dress for you and that the family doctor gives you medication for your morning sickness," he responded as he took out his cell phone and began dialing numbers. He didn't realize that a smile was forming on his lips as he talked to his father about arrangements for Kagome. She could hear Inu-Taisho's enthusiastic voice laughing with happiness and congratulating Sesshomaru and her. He hung up his phone and turned around, "You should get some rest and I will bring you something to eat for dinner later on. For now I have to help out my father with the party."

She nodded her head up and down, telling him yes. She needed to sleep otherwise she'd be sick and barfing all over the place. She needed to feel better by the party.

**~Flashback~**

_The young demoness walked down the castle corridor with a gigantic smile across her face. She just made the biggest discovery and she couldn't wait to tell her mate. Her kimono was green and very long at the end, dragging on the floor. There were beautiful prints of yellow daffodils on it with little white circles dotted on the fabric. Her bluish-brown eyes glittered with happiness as she giggled and waved to the servants that passed by._

_ "You're in a rather chipper mood today aren'tcha?" a gruff and familiar voice chuckled from behind her. She turned around to face a handsome face with golden eyes and silver hair. He had two triangular shaped ears on top of his head._

_ "Ah, good afternoon Inuyasha," she bowed down in respect only to have him snort at her formality. He hated that stuff, the whole manners and polite act that everyone gave him. _

_ "Back at ya Kagome. Are you looking for your sister? Because she's in the garden practicing again," he informed her as he leaned back against the grey, stoned wall, trying to look cool. _

_ Giggling at his "I'm cool" behaviour she thanked him then said, "Not exactly who I was looking for, but thanks for letting me know. Do you know where Sesshomaru went?" _

_ He rubbed his chin with his clawed hand and looked up at the ceiling in wonder. His brother was in the library reading a few scrolls when he last saw him, but after that he didn't see him. "Not too sure Kags. Last time I saw him was in the library, why?" _

_ Winking at him, she turned around and began to walk away, telling him, "Only because I've got great news for him. I'll search around a bit more." _

_ "EH?! Great news?! For a guy like him? What about me! Tell me!!!" Inuyasha whined behind her as he followed her, only to have her playfully glare at him. She poked him and pushed him away to the other end of the hallway. _

_ "I think not puppy. I will tell you after I tell him. He should be the first to know anyways," she stuck her nose up high in the air to imitate Sesshomaru and his ways of acting like he was superior than everyone else. _

_ "My dear mate, you're imitating me wrong. When I stick my nose up in the air you're not supposed to smile. Was the half breed bothering you?" his deep voice chuckled behind her, laced with amusement. _

_ "Ah!" she gasped in startlement from his sudden appearance. Her cheeks were decorated with a shade of red seeing how she was caught trying to copy him. "Heh, heh...Sesshou! There you are!" she laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head. _

_ A smirk curled up on his face because he was unable to resist her cuteness. She stood there stammering like an idiot with her face bright red, that he couldn't help but laugh at her. He glided over to her with grace and honour and wrapped his arms around her tiny being. _

_ "Get a room idiots!" Inuyasha barked from the other end, glaring at them with pure jealousy written over his face. _

_ "Mind your own business hanyou. Go on, get out of here," Sesshomaru faked a snarl, trying to scare his brother off. His act worked because Inuyasha left with his tail between his legs. He snapped his attention back onto his beautiful mate and asked, "You were looking for me?" _

_ "Why yes," she stuck out her tongue sheepishly. She wiggled her arms out of his grip and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down a bit. "You're too tall!" she complained playfully as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. _

_ He grabbed her hands from around his neck and kissed them lovingly, muttering, "I apologize, but it could be that you're too short, love?" He loved teasing her and see her fuming with anger. _

_ "You can be so mean sometimes..." she pouted, her full lips sticking out. _

_ "Be careful or I'll devour you," he mocked her, raising his eyebrows evilly. _

_ "Oh no...what will I ever do?" she smiled sarcastically. _

_ "Now, now, what's the real reason you were looking for me?" the Prince of dog demons raised an eyebrow in questioning. He brushed her hair back, but this time she caught his hand and asked him to bend down again so she could whisper into his ear. _

_ "I'm pregnant," she giggled as she brushed her lips on his earlobe. _

_ He quickly stepped back with a shocked look on his face. It was like he was too surprised to talk and all he could do was stare at her in a daze. She clearly wasn't too happy with the reaction she was receiving from him because she thought he would be glad. _

_ "I take it you're not too pleased..." she frowned, evident that she was upset. _

_ His lips moved, but she couldn't really hear what he was saying. She leaned in closer to get a better understanding, but that was when he grabbed her, crushed her against him and said, "I love you Kagome and this is the happiest moment of my life. Don't ever doubt it for a second..." he breathed into her hair, holding her tightly. _

_ She smiled softly, nuzzling into his chest and sighed in content. They were going to have a child._

**~End of Flashback~**

Her eyes fluttered open to see Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sesshomaru by her bedside. In Sesshomaru's hands was dinner and in Kikyo's was a dress. Inuyasha was probably just there because Kikyo was and he stood there grinning like an idiot at her. "Ah...hi everyone."

Kikyo's eyes lit up when Kagome spoke. She put the folded dress on her dresser and walked back squealing, "Sesshomaru told us the good news!"

"A baby huh?" Inuyasha 'feh'd'.

Kagome blushed, accepting the take out box from Sesshomaru's hands. She could smell shrimp, seaweed, steamed rice, soy sauce, and wasabi. It must've been sushi. Her stomach grumbled out loudly from the smell of it. "Heh, heh...yes...we're going to have a baby..." she shyly replied, opening the box and separating the wooden chopsticks from each other.

"Are you prepared for the being that will grow in your stomach?" Kikyo curiously asked at her sister.

Kagome started coughing, caught off-guard with the question. When Kikyo asked, she was just swallowing one of the pieces out of ten. Why wouldn't she be prepared? Sure she wouldn't be in university anymore but she was going to get married to Sesshomaru anyways.

Kikyo grabbed her a glass of water and handed it towards her, apologizing. "O, of course I'm prepared," she wheezed out.

The older priestess smiled and patted her over the head. She was proud of her and her coping with everything going on around her. She was just sorry that she couldn't be there enough for her now. Automatically, she petted Inuyasha over his head and played with his ears, earning a happy growl of pleasure from him.

"Get a room," Sesshomaru mocked his younger brother with a glint of playfulness in his eyes. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest with a superior aura flowing around him. "I think it's about time that you two leave for now. After she eats I'm gonna have to take her to the doctor's."

Inuyasha checked his wrist watch and gave his older brother a funny look. The time was after six o'clock, how was he going to find a doctor now? The clinics were closed. "Are you gonna take her to the hospital?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes bore into Inuyasha's with boredom. Annoyance was written all over them because he was tired of his brother's stupidity. He took out his cell phone again and dialed a number until he got a masculine voice on the other line. "Hello? Doctor Kaede? When can you come into the main mansion? My mate requires assistance," he spoke into the phone while giving Inuyasha a smirk. He loved making Inuyasha feel like more of an idiot than he usually was.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and growled angrily. His ears flattened down on top of his head until Kikyo placed her hand over his shoulder and smiled. Her serene smile calmed him down, reducing the scowl on his face. "Feh! I'm leaving and also Kagome, watch your back."

Sushi stuffed in her mouth, she asked a muffled 'huh?'. What did he mean by watch her back? Was something going to happen to her? Swallowing the morsel in her mouth, she clearly asked again, "What do you mean?"

"I think there's somebody after you."

"How do you know this?" Kikyo questioned.

"I heard someone in the hallway during the morning. They said 'many things will happen to her' or something like that. I tried finding them, but they disappeared. Sesshomaru you better keep an eye out for her," he snorted as he exited her room.

Sesshomaru's face was calm and firm, but the end of his lip was twitching. He was angry that someone would once again try threatening his lover. He placed his phone on the hardwood desk and left her room intent on finding this person.

"Sesshomaru!" his mate's voice called out for him. He stopped in his tracks, telling her that he was listening. "There's no point in chasing after this person. They're long gone. Please? Just stay by my side?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he turned around and walked back into her room.

**OoOoO**

Naraku smiled at himself in the mirror placed in his old Japanese styled house. His long and wavy black hair was out of the usual pony tail he had it in and it reached down to his waist. He stared at himself, marvelling how good he looked in his black suit. He bought this especially for the launch party just to show it off to his 'love'. At first he would try to seduce her or even get her drunk. He was sure if he impregnated her, then she would have no choice BUT to be with him. Smoothly, he chuckled to himself and with a snap of his fingers, his shouji screen slid open. Jakotsu was standing at the door way with a smug smile on his face. "She's pregnant sir."

Naraku's crimson eyes darkened at the news. He killed her the first time she was pregnant, but now he was having that bastard's child _again_?! He'd have to repeat what he did in the past or...seeing how he had more skills and more power, he was sure his sperm would over power Sesshomaru's and he could make the child his. Brushing the issue off, he just smiled at his subordinate and said, "You should make sure your brother is doing his job Jakotsu."

"Of course Naraku-sama."

'What is nii-sama even thinking that's making Naraku suspicious?' Jakotsu closed his eyes in irritation and worry. His eyes snapped wide open when he realized what he assumed, 'Does...does Bankotsu like Kagome?'. He wouldn't allow that to happen because he knew their boss was a rather ruthless person. Determination ran through his veins as he walked out of the old styled house and cursed.

Naraku watched him leave through the window and smirked. He was sure he wouldn't need those two anymore after the party and he wouldn't be wasting his life paying them for they would be dead. "Just wait Taisho family...I will crush your name," he laughed lowly as he shut the curtains to remain in his dark solitude.

**OoOoO**

The old woman, around the age of fifty or so checked up on the body that lay in front of her. She counted the body's breath per minute, the weight, the height and so forth on. It seemed like it was in good condition. She sighed and smiled, giving the person a reassuring smile. "You seem healthy and well Kagome. The only problem is the morning sickness, so you should take some of these pills," she pointed to the medication on her desk and continued, "in the morning okay? Also, demon pregnancies are very quick, so don't be surprised by next month if your stomach actually begins to bulge out."

Her patient nervously bit her lower lip before replacing it with a kind smile. She got up and extended her arm for a handshake. "Thank you so much Doctor Kaede. I appreciate the help."

The old woman softly smiled and shook Kagome's hand, then placed her other hand on top of their handshake and said, "It's a new experience for you young one. Embrace it."

"Thank you and I will. I'm glad I'm having Sesshomaru's child and becoming a mother."

"Aye...it's a good trait. Also, don't be too hard on your body tomorrow during the launch party understood? Even though you're not quite "there", your emotional stress can cause chemicals to form within your body. As your baby develops, these chemicals can seep into the baby. Take care of yourself young one."

A knock sounded on the office door, grabbing both of their attention. Kaede stood up and opened the door to come across Sesshomaru who had a very bored look on his face. He grew tired of waiting even though he knew the process, but he had nothing to do. "Are the examinations done woman?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course pup," she wheezed out a cheerful laugh. Nobody else except her and his mother could call him pup because she helped Sesshomaru out for twenty five years. She waved her hand up and down, trying to shoo him away before taking out the printed slip of paper and handing it to Kagome.

"Hn. Take care old woman. We'll come back within a week or so," as cold as ever, Sesshomaru turned around and walked out, having Kagome follow after him.

The car ride was silent and all you could hear was the rain falling outside. There was a thunderstorm going on outside, every now and then a rumbling noise was heard. Kagome squeaked at times; fearing thunder from when she was a child.

Beside her, Sesshomaru's shoulders began to quiver a little, then all of a sudden he started chuckling to himself. Looking at the shocked expression on her face, he couldn't help but laugh some more. "You can't be serious, can you? You're afraid of **thunder**?"

She pouted and glared at him playfully. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue at him, replying, "SO? What if I am? I don't see you trying to protect me from it."

He rolled his eyes at her immaturity and smirked. He looked out from the window and sarcastically said, "Oh no...thunder gods, please stop scaring my wife for she is afraid."

Faking a gasp and a hurt expression, she started sniffling and whined, "Stop being such a meanie! I can't believe you're _mocking_ me!"

"Hey, you do it all the time little priestess, I think it's fair for me to return the favor," he flashed her his famous sexy and masculine smile.

"Oh whatever you dog."

Once again, silence filled the car after their little 'fight'. Thunder kept banging outside and the rain grew heavier. Luckily they were close to the university and Sesshomaru parked his vehicle. He helped Kagome out of the car and carried her back to their dorm room. The next day was going to be a big day for the company and obviously Sesshomaru and Kagome because they'd be announcing their engagement.

"Kaede was big help, thanks Sesshou. The medicine is working because I haven't been throwing up. I'm going to call it a night and get some rest," Kagome informed him while she was peeling her wet clothes off of her body.

"Hn. Make sure you get up on time otherwise I'll have to do that myself. Trust me, it won't be pretty," his tone of voice hinted some playfulness.

"I'm so scared of you," she rolled her eyes and threw her wet clothes at him.

"Becareful wench. Wet clothes will give me another idea which you won't want to be apart of right now," he replied pervertedly as he threw them back. She shut the door quietly after taking back her clothes and hissed at him so he could hear it.

She sighed, turned around and looked in the mirror to see someone else instead of her own reflection. Red eyes stared at her and chuckled, "The time has come." As soon as she saw it, it disappeared leaving her frightened.

'W...was that Naraku?' she thought to herself, her heart pounding fast against her chest.

**OoOoO**

~Sabrini23

A/N: Oh man!!! I've been meaning to upload this chapter LAST weekend, but school took over again. I've also gotten sick again and now I know how Kagome feels. THROWING UP ISN'T FUN!!! Anywho, enjoy!


	25. Chapter 25

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 25 – Filling in the Blanks**

_Previously~_

_"Kaede was big help, thanks Sesshou. The medicine is working because I haven't been throwing up. I'm going to call it a night and get some rest," Kagome informed him while she was peeling her wet clothes off of her body. _

_ "Hn. Make sure you get up on time otherwise I'll have to do that myself. Trust me, it won't be pretty," his tone of voice hinted some playfulness. _

_ "I'm so scared of you," she rolled her eyes and threw her wet clothes at him._

_ "Becareful wench. Wet clothes will give me another idea which you won't want to be apart of right now," he replied pervertedly as he threw them back. She shut the door quietly after taking back her clothes and hissed at him so he could hear it. _

_ She sighed, turned around and looked in the mirror to see someone else instead of her own reflection. Red eyes stared at her and chuckled, "The time has come." As soon as she saw it, it disappeared leaving her frightened._

_ 'W...was that Naraku?' she thought to herself, her heart pounding fast against her chest. _

_

* * *

_

**OoOoO**

She stood there frozen and scared, like a deer caught in headlights. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or not, but she was scared and unsure as to what was going on. One moment she was turned around, the next she was looking at her mirror at someone else. Ideas went through her head, telling her, 'Has he been watching you this whole time? Does he know what you do when no one else is around?'. She didn't understand how she couldn't sense him at all. She knew that it wasn't safe in her room anymore and sleeping here tonight would be too much for her to handle. Sighing, she quickly changed into her pyjamas and scurried off towards the main room. She halted in front of Sesshomaru's room to find it closed which probably meant he went to bed. 'I don't want to wake him up if he's sleeping...'

There was some shuffling inside the room and then him saying, "Come in. Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

She felt her skin crawl from the sudden surprise of him talking. Wiping the sweat off of her brow, she cleared her throat and turned the door knob clockwise to open it. "You don't mind, do you?" she softly asked.

She heard him lightly chuckle on his pillow, but it was sort of muffled. She glared at him from the doorway and she knew he could feel her staring at him. "Kagome, we should already be sharing a bed and for you to ask such a pointless question..." he sighed after that and patted the pillow beside him, "hurry up wench and get into bed."

"Oh you!" she huffed in an annoyed manner. Her soft hands grasped one of the huge pillows and hit him over the head with it. It was her payback and she enjoyed it from the amount he humiliated her outside or teased her.

He let out a feral growl and lifted his head up to look at her then snapped his jaw at her. His hair was messy and tousled from the damage it received from its opponent and the glower on his face didn't help his situation because it just made her laugh at him. In a quick motion he grabbed the soft item out of her hands and smirked at her, leaving her defenseless. Blinking in a confused state, she didn't realize what situation she was in until she looked at the pillow in his hand. "Don't you dare Sesshomaru..." she hissed out at him.

"Oh?" he playfully asked her, raising his left eyebrow at her. "Don't I dare what?"

She screeched at him and grabbed the sheets to hide under them because she knew the type of game he was playing. He watched her squirming figure beneath the blankets with amusement written all over his face. He could tell she would be furious with him if he decided to actually hit her, but the torment of waiting for him to hit her was driving her crazy. He let the pillow slip out of his hand and onto the bed as he waited for her to realize that he wasn't going to do anything. After a few moments of staying still underneath the sheets, Kagome poked her head out and looked at him cautiously. "T, that's it?"

"I could be full of surprises too mate. Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

She gave him a menacing look and sat up straight. Grasping the dark blue sheets, she brought them up to herself and turned away from him. She wasn't sure herself as to why she was acting so childish, but she felt like she needed him to distract her a bit. Of course he was slow or it was just that he was too blunt. She felt his warm, clawed hand running itself through her silky hair and she took this as a sign of him calming her down. Her tensed muscles relaxed under his touch and she turned around to face his way.

"You are troubled." He stated in a calm tone, watching her for any type of reaction. He always did that – he never asked a direct question but instead he would state things he observed from her.

"It's not much of anything Sesshou. I'm just a little stressed..." she lied through her teeth and gave him a reassuring smile. Of course he wasn't dumb. He knew there was something up by the way her eyes darkened whenever she lied.

"Hn. I would like some straight answers tomorrow. Get some rest and if you want our relationship to work out then being honest would be the best way to go about things Kagome," he notified her before turning his back to her.

She let out a small sigh of guilt. He was right and she knew he was. She clenched the fabric in her hands and brought it up to her face and closed her eyes. She had nothing left to say to him.

**OoOoO**

"My lord, it is almost time for the party," a short, small toad-like demon announced by a wooden door. Inside his "lord" was changing into proper attire and his voice bellowed from within telling him he was almost done. The demon lord stepped out with a handsome smile on his face as his golden eyes pierced into the toad's.

"Well then Jaken are the other four done as well?"

"I, I haven't checked yet Inu Taisho-sama," he squawked out and stuttered. He usually served Sesshomaru, but because the prince had been so busy with his mate, Inu Taisho asked him to help him out. He was scared because he had never served such an important and powerful man before. He uneasily walked away down the huge mansion's corridor to check up on the others.

Inu Taisho sweat dropped at the toad's nervousness. He didn't understand why he was so afraid of him because he was much more carefree than Sesshomaru was. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and walked the opposite way towards the front door. He walked by a couple of maids and waved, saying, "Please take care of the house while I'm away. We probably won't be back until late at night so please lock the door on the way out."

"Yes sir. Please enjoy your time at the party," one of the maids smiled sweetly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stepped out after but it seemed like they weren't getting along too well again. She had no idea what to say to him after their awkward fight at the university last night, so she kept quiet. Although they weren't talking, Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled mentally at how she looked; she was dressed beautifully, in a green dress which was simple, but had some diamonds on it and floral patterns. It cut up mid way to her thighs at the sides and the top part of the dress was corset-like. Her hair was half pinned up, and the rest was let down and she had a yellow, smooth, cotton shawl wrapped around both of her hands. He himself was dressed in an expensive, silk tuxedo which held a soft, but luxurious look to it. His hair as usual was let down, but the maids decided to braid some of the strands.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were actually getting along, so they came down talking away about how excited they were about the party. Her hair was curled and she wore a slim, red dress which hugged her figure and it reached down all the way to her feet. She wore a simple diamond set which consisted of two small butterfly earrings and a necklace. Inuyasha was wearing the same attire as his brother and his hair was also let down. He didn't let the maids braid it because he felt like he would look too much like a girl.

"Are we ready to go?" Inu Taisho flashed them a grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and keh'd. He gave his father the sarcastic face and said, "No father, we're all dressed like this for no reason."

"Respect little brother," Sesshomaru glanced back at him and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph. Whatever," he growled lowly as he followed after his father.

"Kagome..." her mate called out for her.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful tonight."

Her face grew puzzled as to what he meant by that. Did he somehow know or was it just a general warning for her? She brushed off the idea and just nodded in submission.

**OoOoO**

The villain marvelled at the energy of the party and he knew for a fact that he did lose. His parties did not match up to the great dog lord's, but it wouldn't crush his determination to get what he came to the party for. He was shadowed within the dim light of the room at the stairs, where he watched his prey move about. She was absolutely stunning in his eyes and he couldn't wait until he got a taste of her. When he saw her through the mirror, he felt like the only one who deserved her was him. His attention went back to the stage where Inu Taisho started making his speech about doing business with France and England and the party being a huge success.

"I thank you all for attending tonight and I hope you will all enjoy yourselves here. The bar has many varieties for each one of your unique tastes so please go on and help yourselves. I am also announcing that I will be retiring from my position next year and my eldest son shall be taking over as head of the Taisho Corporation with his beautiful mate," he chuckled happily into the microphone and winked at Kagome.

Kagome returned a smile of content and walked up to the stage with Sesshomaru so he could make his speech. Sesshomaru didn't flash the audience any type of smile, but gave them his stoic face and continued on with making his speech. "Good evening to you all, I am Sesshomaru Taisho, the first son of Inu Taisho and I thank you for being here tonight. Along with the position I will be taking over, I am here to announce that my mate, Kagome Higurashi, will be getting married to me within the next month and that we have a child that will be born five months from now. The day of our marriage will be notified by our trusted secretary when she finds a day most available for us. Please continue on with your conversations and enjoy your time."

The audience cheered and congratulated them happily as they restarted their conversations. The DJ started playing music as some couples danced on the dance floor to the beats while others were getting together to enjoy some time to themselves in the VIP rooms. Kirara was in the corner talking to Bankotsu trying to convince him on giving up on the lesbian secretary.

"Ugh! But I don't want to! It's either her or Mr. Taisho's fiance," he smirked evilly while licking his lips.

Kirara hissed at him and pushed him away with a glare on her face. "Even that joke's gone too far mister! Be careful with what you say because Sesshomaru is a ruthless man, I assure you that. Try finding someone else or calm your hormones," she frowned at him.

Bankotsu looked down at her and at the light blue dress she wore, which hugged her figure. Her blonde hair was let down and curled down to her chest and her dark, red eyes glared up at him. He couldn't help but take this all in as sexy and a realization that maybe he had a small crush on her. "Aw, what's wrong Kirara dear? Are you jealous by any chance?"

She scoffed at him and his stupidity. There was no way she was jealous of him and his crush on Kagome or the secretary. She crossed her arms over her chest and sneered, "Ha! Are you stupid or what? There's no way I could be jealous. Besides, Sesshomaru's the one for me..." she sighed in a hazy dream like state.

Bankotsu sweat dropped at her contradiction. Here she was telling him not to go after Kagome, but she was in love with the boss himself! "You're crazy. You're joking right? Maybe you should watch what you say before Kagome hears you," he laughed as he took a sip of his red wine.

She cupped her mouth with her hand and giggled into it. The days at work weren't boring anymore because she had someone to talk to and joke around with. "Of course I'm joking – there's no way that Sesshomaru would look at me like that and there's no way I have those types of feelings for him."

He smirked and petted her on the head, earning a mewl of approval. Wait, did she just mew? He raised an eyebrow and laughed at her again. "Haha! Did you just mew?"

She hung her head down low in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault that she mewed whenever she was happy; it just comes out. She hid her face with her hands and muffled out a 'shut up!'. She looked up at him all flustered and said, "I **am **a cat demon you know! Whenever I'm happy...it just...yeah..."

He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at her cute behaviour and sighed. Perhaps giving up on Sesshomaru's woman would be the best idea and leaving Naraku would add onto that. He got a decent pay at this job and he didn't mind those that surrounded him. 'Heh...sorry buddy, but I guess you're on your own for this.'

**OoOoO**

The young priestess was very bored and annoyed. Everyone was busy doing something around her, while she sat by the bar, not doing anything at all. She talked to a few people, but they were mostly interested in business matters which she didn't have much information to. Pretty women were dancing with handsome men who were most likely their boyfriends or husbands. Kagome didn't have that because her fiance was engaged with heated conversations along with his father. It seemed like the only one who wasn't so business like within the family was Inuyasha and he was actually devoting his time to Kikyo and making her laugh. 'Stupid day...maybe I'm not fit for the Taisho family,' she sighed mentally. Deciding that she couldn't take anymore of the scene in front of her, she decided to head for the elevators and go to the roof for a breath of fresh air.

She entered the metal box shaped carrier and pressed the button which said 'roof'. She hadn't seen Naraku all night so she thought it was safe now to wander on her own. 'Hmph. It's not like Sesshomaru would notice anyways. He's too busy with his stupid conversations anyways. He doesn't even bother to ask his pregnant mate if she's okay or not,' she scowled in her thoughts, not paying attention to the person who stood beside her.

"Are you okay, Ms. Higurashi?"

Gasping, she jolted on her spot and turned to face the person and sighed in relief to see it was Bankotsu. He didn't look like he was going to do anything to her, so she politely smiled at him and replied, "Yup, I'm just fine. I need a breather though from all of this so I'm heading to the roof."

"Ah...would you like me to accompany you there? Kirara said she would be using the facilities then meeting me up there after," he grinned a boyish grin and chuckled.

She cocked up an eyebrow and smirked at him teasingly, "So I take it you and Kirara are getting along _very_ well aren't you?"

He winked at her and shrugged his shoulders, being discreet about it. He didn't want anyone knowing anything yet, but Kagome was sharp and keen. He leaned back against the railing inside the elevator and looked at the numbers as they went higher. "So how did you and Mr. Taisho meet?"

"Me and Sesshomaru?" she bit her lower lip in confusion as to how she should answer his question. "We're...what you can call old lovers."

"Ah, so you two have a history?"

"Yup. I'm not sure why I'm attracted to him but he just has something. I know he's very cold to others, but in me he found that he could express himself. It makes me happy actually..." she blushed as she thought of him. Her fingers twirled around each other, but stopped when the elevator reached it's destination. "Ah, finally some fresh air."

"After you my lady," he gestured, bowing down as he opened the roof door for her.

"Why thank you Mr. Bankotsu," she giggled. Before she could look up, she heard Bankotsu sharply take in a deep breath of air. Confused why, she looked ahead of her and gasped as she dropped her white purse.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a dark, malicious voice chuckled deeply. He was standing by the edge of the roof with a mysterious smile across his face. His long, black hair was tied up and he wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. He motioned over to Bankotsu saying, "Thank you for delivering Kagome Higurashi to me."

"W, what? I thought you told me you were going to meet Kirara up here!" she asked, agitated now.

"No, no I am! I'm serious!" Bankotsu defended himself as he raised up his arms in the air.

"Are you lying to her now? You **are** working for me, aren't you?" his ruby, red eyes darkened slyly. This man couldn't be trusted for anything. Not even his own employees believed in him.

Bankotsu growled lowly and bit his lower lip. He was frustrated and it seemed like all the blame was going to be put on him. "I **was** working for you Naraku. I've already decided to stay with Taisho company because it's a much safer environment than your company. I seriously had no part in this tonight and I had no intentions of bringing Kagome to you."

Naraku's smile was wiped off of his face when he heard him actually confess that. He was secretly following Bankotsu's thought patterns for a while now since he assigned him the job. He knew that Bankotsu turned on him, but that's why he waited at the roof for them. "Well...I guess that's a shame isn't it?" he sighed wistfully. He hung his head down and began laughing crazily as he snapped his fingers and Jakotsu's body appeared.

"BROTHER!" Bankotsu's voice bellowed out in anger. His only brother was dead and Naraku ended up being a traitor. Fury filled his eyes as tears rolled up, but he wouldn't allow them to shed. He fisted his hand into a ball and snapped. "I won't let you come close to Kagome..."

"Oh? I'd like to see you try," the corner of his lips curled up. He relaxed himself and then in a matter of a few seconds, he disappeared and appeared in front of Bankotsu, throwing him off his guard. He flung Bankotsu near the end of the roof, so he was almost falling off.

Kagome's eyes widened and she immediately stepped back. She didn't know how she was going to help Bankotsu without getting caught. She wasn't trained well enough to move as fast as Naraku and her options were limited. If she headed for the elevator she would be caught and if she tried attacking him, it'd be no use because she'd get herself trapped. "B, Bankotsu!" she called out, "Are you okay?"

"B, barely Kagome..." he coughed as he picked himself up from the edge and wiped the blood off of his mouth. "I, I'll do whatever it takes for you to be safe..."

The villain narrowed his eyes in annoyance. The damned brat still dared to challenge him and get in his way. He slowly began to walk over the grey, concrete floor towards his opponent and pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Silly weapons...I could just use my hands, but that would be quite dirty..."

Bankotsu smiled and got up in a fighting stance, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He was going to kill this bastard and make him pay for what he did. He wasn't the only one who could disappear and appear like that. He flashed before Naraku and appeared again and punched him across the face. This made Naraku stagger back a bit and he growled. He replaced the scowl with a smile again and said, "Impressive Bankotsu. You've managed to place a punch on my face, but..." he made illusions of himself everywhere to confuse him. "Now, now, which one am I?" and struck, stabbing him in the stomach. The wound was deep, making Bankotsu cough out blood and collapse to the ground.

"D...ammit..." he gritted out as he held the wound with his hand. He didn't want to bleed away on the roof and die.

"BANKOTSU!" the priestess screamed, grabbing her shawl. She ran over to him and knelt down beside him with tears streaming down her face. "I, I'm going to get you fixed up okay? Stay with me," she assured him, scrunching up the fabric in her hands and applying pressure to the wound to stop it from bleeding. Her hands got blood on them from the wound, making it hard for her to press down on the cloth. She summoned up her abilities to cure him but there wasn't enough time, Naraku grabbed her and dragged her away from him.

"Let me go you bastard!" she cursed at him, trying to pry him off of her. She shoved back as much as she could with her demon strength and the most she could do was nudge him a bit.

"Sorry love, but you're still too weak to do anything to me right now," he mumbled as he buried his face into her thick hair and inhaled her scent. God, she smelled lovely to him right now and he could swear that he'd take her right there and then to please himself.

"I **know** it was you! I know it was you who killed me and my child in the past! You made Sesshomaru grieve so much and I can't forgive you for that!" her eyes darkened with hatred and anger. She clenched her fists into balls and growled at him. During the time she was talking, she was trying to mentally prepare a barrier around Bankotsu that would slowly cure him. She avoided Naraku's gaze and looked elsewhere, trying to find a distraction.

Naraku's face twisted with another cruel smile that she knew all too well. He stroked her hair and nuzzled his face into it again, muttering, "You're so much more sexier and beautiful when you're angry Ka-go-me..."

"Get your filthy hands off of me, I swear..."

"Oh? Swear to do what? Nudge me again? If you knew it was me, why didn't you tell Sesshomaru?"

"Because he has enough problems of his own and I don't need to add onto it."

"Hmm my lovely priestess...to save him from this trouble just become mine and he won't have to worry anymore."

She turned her head to the side and hissed at him, trying to step on him roughly with her heel. Join him? Was he ludicrous? There's no way she would ever want to join him because that would lead to Sesshomaru's downfall. "I'm not a moron like you Naraku. Just because you can't get what you want you try to resort to stupid plans to get them. It's futile you know, waiting for me for all these centuries and just to get rejected again? Don't you ever learn?"

Naraku's smirk faltered at her disobedience and defiance. He gripped her shoulders tighter, digging his claws into her as she flinched from the pain. "You don't want to anger me, Kagome." Her blood poured out from the cuts and onto his hand. He licked his lips and drank the liquid from the palm of his hands and said, "See? I always told you that you were delicious."

The young woman within his grasp attempted to budge out and move hysterically, but he still had an iron grip on her. What was he going to do now? Rape her? Kidnap her like he planned before? Before anything else could happen, a scream pierced throughout the roof. Her eyes snapped up to see Kirara standing there and shaking with fear. "K, Kagome! Bankotsu!"

"Kirara...h, he'll be fine for now trust me," she gasped out as her energy ran low from the barrier. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up with her new powers because they were draining her. "Please just get Sessho-

"No need for that," a growl emitted from behind Kirara.

From the doors there was Sesshomaru standing there with a look that could kill you on the spot. He was furious and his eyes were bleeding red as he snarled out, "Bastard it was you...and you've been under my nose this whole time..."

**OoOoO**

~Sabrini23

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Here it is you guys and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Sakurabon University: Chapter 26 – The Truth**

**

* * *

**

_Previously~_

_Naraku's smirk faltered at her disobedience and defiance. He gripped her shoulders tighter, digging his claws into her as she flinched from the pain. "You don't want to anger me, Kagome." Her blood poured out from the cuts and onto his hand. He licked his lips and drank the liquid from the palm of his hands and said, "See? I always told you that you were delicious." _

_ The young woman within his grasp attempted to budge out and move hysterically, but he still had an iron grip on her. What was he going to do now? Rape her? Kidnap her like he planned before? Before anything else could happen, a scream pierced throughout the roof. Her eyes snapped up to see Kirara standing there and shaking with fear. "K, Kagome! Bankotsu!" _

_ "Kirara...h, he'll be fine for now trust me," she gasped out as her energy ran low from the barrier. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it up with her new powers because they were draining her. "Please just get Sessho-_

_ "No need for that," a growl emitted from behind Kirara. _

_ From the doors there was Sesshomaru standing there with a look that could kill you on the spot. He was furious and his eyes were bleeding red as he snarled out, "Bastard it was you...and you've been under my nose this whole time..."_

**OoOoO**

The prince was beyond angry and uncontrollable. His hands were balled up into fists and his claws were cutting into the flesh of his palms, bleeding out the metallic and red liquid. Not only was he pissed off to discover that the murderer of his past family was Naraku, but he was also pissed off at the fact that Kagome didn't tell him anything or confided in him. It showed so little trust between them and he wasn't sure if she was worthy of being his mate. He took slow and cautious steps towards his mate and enemy and growled, "Let go of my mate this instance..."

Naraku chuckled and licked Kagome's neck in front of Sesshomaru to edge him on and infuriate him further. It was like taking candy from a baby for him. He grinned evilly as he continued to bother the dog demon who was on the brink of breaking and wiping out everyone and everything. "S, Sesshomaru!" Kagome clenched her eyes close and whimpered in submission telling him that what she did was wrong.

He ignored her cry of apology and just glared at the man in front of him. There were many things that he didn't like about him, even from the past. He knew there was always something weird up with him. He was always there during the wrong time like when his mother died and when Kagome died. His father always seemed like he was hiding something from him and just took the blame whenever he accused him of murdering his mother.

"You see Sesshomaru this is why I say you're just like your mother. So defiant and angry all the time and too true with your pride bursting out of your chest..."

"Leave...my...mother...OUT...of this!"

"The truth has to come out one day right? I mean all those centuries of wondering _why_ your father would murder his wife; your mother. You've already discovered that I killed delicious Kagome before but you don't know a thing about your mother do you?" his sly smirk reappeared on his face as he chuckled deeply.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru snapped out.

"Do you remember the day that the whole castle was under attack by those thousands of demons? I lead that spectacular attack and marvelled at the blood shed. Unfortunately your mother found out that I commanded the attack..."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened right away, not sure how much control he would have over himself after this, "What did you do to her?"

"Well in order for her to keep her mouth shut and save your home I made her my mistress," he chuckled deeply as he stroked a strand of his dark hair with his hand.

"You made her your mistress?"

"Yes and might I say...she was quite the fuck, but then I did get bored of her so I ended her life quickly. I was nice enough to let her die a quick death," Naraku smiled evilly and stood there, waiting for a reaction.

"But my _father_ murdered her!" the dog demon growled out.

"You're father was being kind because he didn't know **who** murdered his wife so he decided to take the blame upon himself. I really do have to say he is a generous guy."

Taking in deep breaths of air, his blood pressure rocketed because then Sesshomaru snapped all the way, lounging at the man who was trying to take away everything dear to him. His mother was gone, Kagome died before and he swore this time he wouldn't let it happen again. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Naraku swiftly dodged the attack by side stepping him and threw Kagome at him, sighing, "This is too public to stir up things. I'll be ready for your attack though Sesshomaru. So please, drop by any time." He flashed them his famous smirk and winked at Kagome, "Until next time Kagome. Once he's dead you're mine."

"In your dreams," Kagome spat at him with anger in her eyes.

"And I'm sure my dreams will become reality," he chuckled and blew her a kiss before stepping off of the edge of the roof and disappearing.

Bankotsu was still on the ground being healed by Kagome's barrier and Kirara was kneeling down next to him with a worried expression on her face. She couldn't believe that this would happen to him or what their company would be involved in. She sighed and softly asked, "Why did this happen?"

Sesshomaru was the first to speak in a cold tone as he glared at Kagome. He was really angry at her and didn't know what to do when they got home. He was in no mood to play anymore games. "I don't know – why did this happen Kagome?"

She was about to answer, but her voice faltered as her throat went dry, realizing that all of this was her fault. If she had just been honest from the beginning Bankotsu would've never gotten hurt and Naraku wouldn't be able to crash the party like this. Guilt washed over her as she stood there, frozen. "I -

But she got cut off. He brushed her off, turned around and walked away as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number for the police. He requested an ambulance for Bankotsu and then headed back inside to use the elevator. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to talk to her for a few days, heck even a few weeks. He was enraged and found this as unforgivable. 'To think that we had trust between us...'

**OoOoO**

That night Kagome never returned back to the mansion. After the party ended she called for a cab and then decided she would take a break from all the tension and stress so she told the driver to take her to the Higurashi shrine – her home. She was lucky that it was reading week at the university, so she could just get away for a week and think about everything she did. Her hands felt cold as she touched the door handle to the cab and shivered. She never felt so alone in her life. The way that Sesshomaru looked at her; he never did that before, let alone ignore her. 'I'm sure that this is the end now.'

The car ride was silent as the small radio at the front kept going off, other cab drivers communicating with her cab driver. She stared out the window and watched the night city lights pass by as the vehicle kept moving forward to her destination.

"Is there something wrong?" the cab driver spoke up suddenly, noticing her gloomy mood. He was a young Japanese man around his mid twenties. It was about one in the morning and he couldn't help notice such a beautiful young woman distressed.

"Ah...it's nothing. Just some relationship issues I'm going through," Kagome flashed him her genuine fake smile. Of course no normal person would be smiling about such a matter. They would probably be moping more than her.

He took a glance at her through the rear-view mirror and sighed. Passengers weren't always easy to talk to and she certainly seemed like the type that didn't want to talk about her problems with him. Fair enough, he'd leave it alone. "I take it you went to a party?"

She chuckled a little and responded, "Yes I did. It was the Taisho Corporation launch party."

The cab driver's eyes bulged open wide as he gaped at her, still watching where he was going on the road and stuttered, "W, whoa! Seriously? You must be rich! How come you're riding in a cab instead of like a limo or something?" he blushed immediately as he realized the words that came out of his mouth and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me miss."

The priestess brushed her hair back with her hand and smiled kindly. "No, no. It's okay don't worry about it. I'm not exactly rich seeing how I'm going home to a shrine, but I was there for business...matters."

He cocked his head to the side as he looked back into the rear-view mirror and asked, "Business matters? Hmm...that's odd because you look like you're a student."

She pursed her lips tightly and let out a small sigh. People asked too many questions and she didn't find any interest in explaining herself. "It's a rather complicated explanation so I prefer to leave it as where it is."

The cab driver fell quiet and an awkward silence took over until it stopped in front of the shrine steps. Kagome got out and smiled softly at him as she handed him eight thousand yen and said, "Keep the change."

He gawked at the amount she let him keep which was twenty thousand more than what she needed to give him. She must've been lying when she said that she wasn't rich because people don't usually give out money like this. Before he could say anything else to her she bid him goodnight and shut the door.

The young girl stared at the long, grey and concrete shrine steps that were placed before her. She didn't even let Sesshomaru know that she would be going home for the rest of the week considering he left her standing there coldly. She hung her head low and padded up the steps as she took out her key to the house. The second the door clicked open, her mother stood there with a surprised look on her face. "Kagome?"

"Hi mom," she sheepishly smiled. Of course her mother didn't recognize her because of her demon transformation so she stood there with a bewildered look on her face and stepped aside as if she were some kind of robot.

"Not really the reaction I was looking fo-"

"YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL KAGOME!" her mother screamed in joy as she gripped her shoulders and then hugged her. She was also taking a look at the doorway for someone else, but realizing there wasn't anyone else accompanying her daughter, the smile faltered. "Where's Sesshomaru? And how come you're home?"

Her daughter took a seat on the couch and leaned back to sink into the feel of the cold leather. She had a thing for making people unhappy she was sure that this would make her mother a little upset. "Well..."

The two of them sat there as Kagome explained the chain of events and left out her dying in the past before so that her mother wouldn't be too worried. Even though her mother had questions, she had some questions of her own as to why she was betrothed to Sesshomaru and never knew. She finished up her summary of what happened and waited for her mom to say something.

"You're not missing any school though right? Not lying to me are you so you can get away?" her mother stared at her sternly, ready to lecture her if she was.

"No mom. You can call Inu-Taisho yourself to see if there's a reading week going on."

"Good then you can stay for the week and somehow make up things with Sesshomaru. I really am happy about your engagement though sweetheart."

"It's not like I had any _choice_ in the matter mom. Want to explain now?"

Kagome's mother sighed softly and smiled. Sure her and her husband had betrothed Kagome to Sesshomaru, but the Taisho family was good and it's not like their sons were bad looking. She figured that her daughter would confront her about this and she knew it was time to tell her. "You know that your father and Inu-Taisho were good friends in business class during university right?"

"Yeah. Inu-Taisho explained that."

"Well the thing is this shrine meant a lot to your grandfather on your dad's side of the family and he wanted your dad to inherit the shrine, but we didn't have much money to keep it open so Sesshomaru's father decided to help out. Knowing that Sesshomaru's father was a demon, he had a lot of money and had a background of being rich. Your father obviously didn't want to take advantage of that because Inu-Taisho's such a good friend to him so we decided that in a way to pay him back we'd betroth you to his first son, Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in disbelief and anger. Didn't they think of _her_ when they made that decision? What kind of life she would lead with him? What if she never liked the idea? "That's not fair mom. It's unfair how you didn't consider my feelings with this."

Mrs. Higurashi hung her head low as she pushed back her hair with her right hand. "What feelings would you have to consider if you were living on the _streets_ Kagome? You wouldn't have such a happy life growing up as a child now would you? We were thinking of your future as well because Sesshomaru is the type of man who can take care of you. Without the help of Inu-Taisho we would all be dirt poor with no futures ahead of us," she finished up as she took a look at the time and gave out a yawn. Buyo walked by her feet and brushed his face up against her legs and meowed. He wanted food, but it was already like one in the morning. "No Buyo. No food at this time of night." His ears flattened and he sulked away, trying to find a spot to sleep on.

Kagome had nothing left to say to her parent so she brushed off the discussion and stated she'd be going to bed. Her legs felt like lead as she dragged them up the wooden stairs and groaned. Who knows what kind of future she would have now. If Sesshomaru were so kind he'd be with her right now and talking things out.

**OoOoO**

Sesshomaru woke up from the sunlight hitting his face through the curtain in his room. He returned to the mansion that night with his father, Kikyo and his brother in a limo and they questioned him as to why Kagome wasn't with him. He explained what happened and everything about his mother and Naraku then he glared at his father and ignored him for a while for lying to him most of his life. He was sure that Kagome returned to the university though and bunked with Sango for the night or something like that. He was still very angry inside and didn't know how to deal with her right now, but he knew that he couldn't just leave things the way they were. He'd have to go to the university and check up on her.

Tearing the blanket off of his body, he stood up and stared at himself in the mirror with emotionless eyes. Things sure seemed like they were going downhill and if it was this bad, he wondered how long it would take for both of them to break. He called for one of the maids to fix up his satin, blue sheets as he prepared himself for the day, starting off with a shower.

Downstairs on the main floor Inu-Taisho, Inuyasha and Kikyo were seated in the living room discussing what happened the previous night. The half demon stared at his father with a very confused look and huffed. His hair was up in a pony tail for once so he looked identical to Sesshomaru excluding the markings on his face.

He leaned back in his chair and asked, "So what's this all about? Sesshomaru's mom and Kagome?"

"Surely you remember Kagome dying the past right son? That part is self explanatory because Naraku is her killer. This connects with Sesshomaru's mother because Naraku is also her killer. I didn't know that before and Sesshomaru is upset with me because I lied to him and told him that I killed her by accident when I went out patrolling on my lands."

Kikyo's eyes widened as she heard the truth. Why would Inu-Taisho lie? "Why did you blame yourself?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Inu-Taisho nervously played with his long braided pony tail, replying, "Because I didn't want him to go on a revenge filled quest where he would be looking for his mother's killer and being killed in the process. If I told him it was me then he would stand down and just hate me for the rest of his life."

"Wow pops...you're really considerate about others aren't ya? I almost feel bad for fluffy -"

"I'm standing right behind you, whelp."

"Gah!" Inuyasha jumped out of his seat with a defensive stance. Sesshomaru shocked him and he was sure that he heard what they said. He stared at his brother whose hair wasn't dried very well and stood there in his black bathrobe. He only came downstairs to grab a glass of water, but overheard what his family was talking about. He stood there with a grim look on his face as his eyes clashed with his father's.

"I guess you just overheard us talking Sesshomaru. I have no more to explain to you. It must be weird for you now, seeing how you've hated me for most of your life and now you don't know what to do because the truth has come out. Things take time to get used to and I'm sure right now your future wife won't want to get used to this treatment she's receiving from you," Toga advised him, standing up and reached out to grab his briefcase beside him. He had to return to the university because of some papers he had to look at throughout the reading week. He fixed his white collar and straightened out his black tie then grabbed his car keys from a maid that was standing by the large oak furnished doors. "Good luck kiddo."

The older son narrowed his eyes in annoyance and flicked his hair over his shoulder. He hated to be proven wrong and he knew this time his father was right about him; he didn't know how to act. He took a glimpse at the grandfather clock which read 11:30 in the morning. His naked feet made its way across the room and back up the stairs to get to his room and change. He blowdried his long, silver hair and growled at how long it took him to do that. 'I hate long hair...'

He then picked out a long sleeved navy blue shirt with a pair of black pants and tied his hair back into a low pony tail. Seeing how Inuyasha stole his high pony tail, he was more aggravated at him. Never did he want to look like his younger half brother. Sighing, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door without looking at Inuyasha or Kikyo.

"Wow...this seems to be really serious..." the older priestess observed as she played with Inuyasha's pony tail.

"Makes sense that it would. Kagome lied to him and hid secrets which caused bigger problems. Knowing Sesshomaru he hates lies," Inuyasha responded as he leaned his head more into Kikyo's hands. She sat there quietly and continued playing with his hair and ears.

**OoOoO**

Someone shook her gently at first to awake her from her deep slumber, but she wouldn't give in and groaned as she hid herself deeper under her red blankets. She shoved her face in her pillow and began to drift off to sleep again except this time she was shook much harder, fulling waking her up. "Ah...mama! Stop it! I don't want to get up!" she grumbled angrily, taking a peek out of her blankets and noticed her mother standing there with an annoyed look on her face, holding a cordless phone. "Phone call for you _Princess_ Kagome."

Kagome didn't need to put the phone up against her ear to hear who it was because she was staring at the phone with a pale face as if she just turned someone into stone. She gulped in a bit of air as her shaky hands took the phone and put it up against her ear as motioned with her other hand for her mother to leave her room. "H, hello?"

"I thought you would be at the university staying with Sango. Why didn't you tell me you went home?" a sharp and stern voice sounded from the other end.

'Pfft as if you'd care. You totally left me there...' she mentally thought, irritated that he would even ask something as stupid as that. "Why do I even need to tell you that I went home? It is reading week and I can see my family can't I?" she hotly huffed out.

Her mate was quiet on the other end and all you could hear was his breathing before he spoke again, "I'll be there soon."

Without any further notice, he hung up and left her ears to the dial tone. She turned off the phone and threw it on her bed in a frantic because she needed to get out of the house before he got there. She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tank top then hurried out of the door, leaving a confused mother behind.

'Oh no, oh no! I don't want to see him right now! I thought he'd be too angry to even bother seeing me until like a few days later!' her mind spazzed as her feet carried her down the huge concrete steps only for her to run into someone and hear a low rumbling in their chest. She looked up with scared, wide eyes and gasped, trying to retreat.

"Now where do you're going?" he hissed out with displeased eyes as he grabbed her upper arm with his left hand. He stared at her with cold, golden eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in, evident that he wasn't happy.

She could feel her throat go dry as no excuse popped up in her head. She could say she was going on a walk? No. He wasn't stupid. "I...I wasn't going anywhere."

"Didn't seem that way to me, _koi_."

She tore her arm away from his grip with her demon speed and crossed her arms over her chest. She just glared at him and stood there in silence before he spoke up again. "I would like to go somewhere private to talk and a place where you can't escape from me." He scanned the area of the shrine house and noticed the well house which was across from the Goshinboku tree. He didn't say anything and grabbed her wrist and led her there.

Inside the grim and dark well house, he sat her down on the stairs and took his spot next to the door, leaning back against the wooden wall. "I'd like some answers. Truthful and honest ones. I won't tolerate your deceit and lies anymore. Did you think I didn't notice your change of behaviour?"

"I know you're not stupid Sesshomaru and I tried my best to hide things from you which I knew I shouldn't have, but I didn't want to stress you out more than you were."

"Hn. That's shit Kagome. I'm your mate, you're supposed to tell me everything regardless of stress or not. Bankotsu almost died out there and you were almost taken away from me," anger took over his calm tone of voice. "I can't risk having to lose you again and I swear you better understand how much I mean that. Hiding things from me can cause greater problems and they did at the party."

She sighed and rested her cheek against the palm of her hand as she replied, "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hide these things from you, but you can't blame me when I say I was scared. I didn't know what to do because no one's been after my life before."

Sesshomaru went silent again and pushed himself off of the wall with the heel of his shoe. He walked over to the stairs and extended his arm out to help his mate up. "No one will be after your life after this. I will kill them if they try."

Kagome bit her lower lip nervously as she accepted his help and stood up. She meekly smiled at him and hugged him, softly apologizing.

He ran his claws through her ebony hair and pulled her closer to his body. He was still amazed at how well her body molded against his; just like a puzzle. All the tension within his shoulders let out and he relaxed himself, breathing in her sweet scent. He hoped that finally things were back to normal and things could return to the way that they were before.

"Have you...heard anything from Naraku or about Naraku?" she piped up.

"Not yet. We need a plan or something like that to get to him. Father is currently thinking about what to do about the matter. For now...just becareful."

She nodded her head up and down, then frowned. What was going to happen now? "What if he goes to the university?"

Sesshomaru smirked and said, "He's not that stupid to and if he does...well I'd have to personally thank him because it saves us the trouble."

"Basically what you're saying is to do nothing for now. Hmph."

"Hn. More or less."

**OoOoO**

Inu-Taisho sat in his office with a bored look on his face as he signed the papers. Reading week was really busy for him because it was the best time for letters to be sent in and for him to sign company papers and proposals. The party was a success and many people wanted to sign up or join, becoming more interested in his stocks. The incident with Naraku however, opened up old wounds which weren't going to close any time soon it seemed. Every important death within the family all surrounded Naraku, Lord of the North who was right under his nose every time.

He stared intently at the printed paper in front of him, anger surfacing his face as he let out a soft growl of discontent. He would not be forgiven for using his wife in such a shameful way. Old memories flooded his head while he leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes.

_"Toga..." her sweet and feminine voice called out to him while he sat in his library, reading some scrolls. _

_ "Yes dear?"_

_ Her figure was slightly shaking as she placed a smile on her face, but her voice trembled. He was so observed within his studies, that he hadn't noticed how pale she looked so he gave her a smile and put the parchment of paper away which rolled up on its own again. _

_ "I, I'm going out for a bit okay? I'll be back soon. If Sesshomaru needs anything, could you please look after that?" her voice trembled as she requested him of the favor. _

_ "Of course dear. Please be back by dinner," he replied and opened up the scroll again before she walked out of the room. _

That was the last he had seen of her because she never returned that night. He couldn't believe how _ignorant_ and _selfish_ he had been because of his research. Inu-Taisho was the type that never let his anger slip, but this time it did as he stabbed the pen into the piece of paper and growled. Naraku wouldn't get away with this, that was for sure.

**OoOoO**

~Sabrini23

A/N: I realize this chapter's taken a while, but I've been really busy for my summer you guys. I apologize =(


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay you guys, I've hit writer's block. I have absolutely no idea what to write for the next chapter and what to do, so if you guys have any suggestions feel free to write them out to me and if you're a writer here on , I'd really like some help writing this. School starts for me on Friday and I'm pretty sure after the long weekend, I will have absolutely no free time on my hands (until it's like Christmas break, but even so, I might be going to Toronto during my break) to write another chapter. So I have no idea when the next chapter will even be started or done and since this is my final year of high school, I really need to concentrate on my studies.

I'm really sorry you guys, but like I said, I'm open to suggestions and if I ever get the chance, I'll try to get around to writing.

Thanks so much for reading so far! I'm going on hiatus now ~

~Sabrini23


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2012

Heheheh…..hey guyyyys! It's been like 2 years. I feel so bad reading all these reviews! I really, really do wanna update, but I've totally lost track of where I was going with this. I also feel like when I reread some of this stuff that I've grown as a writer and some stuff seems kind of childish. I will try to write a new Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction, alright? Just not sure what to do with it yet.

3 Love you guys and thanks so much for supporting me.

Nekorini


End file.
